Different Dimension Duellist
by The Mad Prince
Summary: The boundaries between one universe and another are child's play to Gods. When those Gods are in need of a being from another universe they will break the laws of nature and fabric of reality to ensure their needs are met. When that being is Harry Potter, even a God's plan isn't safe from all hell breaking loose.
1. Chapter 1

ONLY AN FOR 15 CHAPTERS I SUGGEST YOU READ: So as you know I re-posted this story with minor differences. Spelling, story, a few things here a few things there a few things gone. Despite it's differences it is still the same story so not much has changed don't bash me over it because I am making that clear. My thought process changed half way through so the later chapters are pretty much the same. While the older ones have differences. I hope you read and enjoy and let me know what you think because I will be finishing it whether you like it or not. But enjoy please the next chapter will be out tomorrow if not, then Sunday as I will be competing in a tournament tomorrow.

The realm of the godly spirits. Sacred Beasts, Egyptian, Nordic and Wicked Gods, the Monarchs. So many spirits that had managed to transcend time, space or both resided here be it in slumber or in leisure as they watched the other spirits travel through the swirling vortex that led to the other realms. It is here that unfathomable creation happens and it is here were the three Egyptian Gods, the only ones besides the ever struggling Exodia who happened to be awake, plotted.

For they had seen the other gods begin to grow in shape and form signalling their awakening which was soon to be. Having no desire to see the world in which they inhabit become a battlefield of the gods, they knew they needed a champion. Unfortunately they could not agree.

"You want to take him out of his world. Strip him of his considerable power and give him a power equal in measure in exchange." The God of thunder and Sky, Slifer the Sky Dragon mused as he looked on through the portal. "If they found out…"

"They'll start a war yes we know but that's why we're doing this. They're going to start the war anyway and we can only do so much." Obelisk the Tormentor argued in turn. "Has it ever occurred to you and your analytical mind that while we may be gods, we can perish. The Great Leviathan proved that."

"Which brings me to my other point. We had a perfectly good chosen one and we let him go knowing this would happen."

"We had a dead chosen one you fool." Obelisk rebuked. "Inhabiting a child and without his memories or half his powers. A great candidate for fighting gods."

"So you want him to kill the others? There's no way he would be powerful enough even if we changed his powers."

"We don't need him to kill them. Just fight. He can learn how to seal them away as the others did."

"And us." Spoke the third and final Egyptian God. The Winged Dragon of Ra. "He will seal us all away. Together. Forever."

There was silence among the gods as the other two contemplated their brother's words.

"How is it we can be the same person but think entirely differently?" Slifer said at long last. "We all agree we need a champion. You both agree it should be him but I'm not comfortable taking another dimension's champion and dumping him on the planet expecting him to know what to do."

"Do not think so little of me brother." Ra said. "I have already assigned him a guardian. When his powers begin to manifest we will contact him."

"A guardian?" Obelisk asked. "Who?"

Rather than answering. Ra turned his head away from the dimensional fissure and his red eyes glowed brightly before another being appeared in a flash of purple light.

"You summoned me oh might ones?" The newcomer asked as he knelt before the gods.

"Yes." Ra spoke. "We have a charge for you to look after. You know what this means."

"A chosen of the gods is rightly a pharaoh in the laws of Egypt. And it is my solemn duty to protect the pharaohs at all costs."

"Including your immortal soul." Obelisk answered. "I see your plan brother. Very well."

"I must agree this should work out nicely. But what of the other world? Must we condemn them to the suffering they will no doubt endure simply because we need a champion?"

"Our needs are greater." Ra answered. "Should we fail, the battle will awaken other deities before their time. The war will grow and spread throughout the dimensions leaving nothing but ruin in their wake. Far better than a lifetime of suffering wouldn't you agree?"

"Is this my charge to be, my lords?" The newcomer asked as he took the gods silence for an invitation to do so.

"It's who he would be. We are about to intervene before his maturity."

"I see. Might I ask something of you?" The newcomer hesitantly asked, seeing no interruption he continued lest he be told to stop. "I have served as a guardian to the Nameless Pharaoh for generations and now that he passed on I wish to join him."

"You would leave the world without a Dark Magician?"

"I ask that you allow me to sire a progeny. I shall watch over my charge until he is ready to take my place."

The gods looked amongst one another. Before Ra looked back to the Dark Magician and nodded his golden head. "So be it." Turning back to the portal he watched as it changed its view from a man moving heaven and earth with a wave of his wooden wand. To a boy walking down the street. "Harry Potter. We, the fragments of light, summon you."

A hole opened up as Harry took another step.

'Where am I?" Was the thought of one Harry Potter as he walked the streets of the unknown city. At twelve years old he knew he shouldn't be on the street alone but he had no idea where to go. The last thing he remembered he had fallen into a hole. The journey was surprisingly nice given that most forms of magical travel were either unbelievably painful or just plain uncomfortable. The myriad of colours gave him a pretty sight just before his powers started to react to the portal. As a child he had become accustomed to the feeling of accidental magic. The tingling in your chest which either spread out to different parts of your body, or built up before it exploded outwards. This time though, Harry had felt both, before he could no longer feel anything.

Whatever he had fallen through had left Harry in an unknown city and rather tired from the feeling of exertion. The only bright side to any of this was that he wasn't wearing robes when he fell through the hole, it being summer and him staying in a muggle society, so he wasn't exactly sticking out. On the other hand he needed to find somewhere to go before nightfall…

"Excuse me young man," Harry jumped having been interrupted in his thousand mile an hour thoughts and turned to the voice that had called out.

He saw a man. Dressed in a fine red suit and shadowed by a bodyguard this man screamed wealth, but the smile on his face eased Harry for a moment. Then he remembered the basic rules when you're a child and he was instantly put on guard.

The man, noticing Harry being put on the defensive lost his smile slightly but his face was still warm. "Come now I was just thinking to myself how boring it is to eat alone. And poor Croquet here, though an excellent man to have by your side, is not the best conversationalist in the world. So would you please join me?"

Hesitantly, Harry nodded and joined the well-dressed man at the table noticing how Croquet moved back only slightly so as not to crowd the table. Looking at the menu he couldn't decide on what to order lest it be thought he was taking advantage of the man. Fortunately he didn't have to order at all because the man ordered two of what he was having after checking to make sure it was okay with Harry. They sat in silence until the food came with the man humming a song and Harry twiddling his thumbs under the table.

"Now then, whatever is you're name young man?" He was asked as he ate the food that was placed before him. Swallowing, and wiping his mouth for good measure, he replied.

"Harry, sir."

"Now, there should be none of that sir business. While I admire the manners I'm far too young to be called a sir by anyone in my opinion and besides it's not like you work for me now is it? Maximillion Pegasus at your service Harry boy."

Harry subtly asked questions, his English accent doing wonders at helping his case of not being native to the area. Apparently he was in Domino City. A city which contained the best and brightest duellists in the world. When Harry had to ask for clarification on the word duellists he was very lucky that they had finished their meal otherwise he may not have gotten the description he had received. Pegasus had the table cleared and took out two decks of cards, one of which he handed to Harry.

There and then Harry learned the basics of duel monsters with Pegasus. The two duelled for hours, neither realizing that the store was empty and night had fallen. Though Harry never won, he got closer and closer to beating him every time. But as they closed their last game, Croquet leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Well Harry it looks like our time is up. Now I'm not one to leave a young child such as yourself all on his own in the middle of the night so is there anywhere I can leave you?"

Harry thought to himself about that question before reluctantly giving the only answer he could.

"Err, my Aunt and Uncle live in Number four, privet drive, Surrey."

Pegasus was surprised at this comment He knew Surrey was in England after all and while it was an easy feat to drop the boy off and come back here he couldn't help but wonder. 'How did this boy get here then?' He thought as he pulled out a phone and looked up the address. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. There wasn't a house there. In fact, there wasn't even Privet Drive at all.

"Harry boy, how did you get here?" He asked seeing no other choice.

Harry didn't know whether to tell this man or not. Whatever he had seen on his phone had clearly shocked him but if he told him how he had gotten here he would have to tell him about the existence of magic. But this man had reached out to him. He knew that if he didn't try to find answers now he wouldn't be able to get home for a long time.

So he told him everything. Surprisingly Pegasus didn't even interrupt when he told him about the existence of magic and when he finished his story with the anti-climactic ending of falling into the hole. Pegasus merely nodded as if it was nothing new though he had long since lost the smile on his face as aspects of the boy's life became clear with words he spoke and those he didn't. Unfortunately he knew of no way to return the boy to his home so he did the next best thing.

"Harry, I know that you probably want to go home, but until then, why don't you come and stay with me." Pegasus offered.

Harry wanted to accept, he really and honestly did. But he thought of his previous home life and how he often wondered would it be better on the streets or even an orphanage. But he shook his head and realised that that was only because of the Dursleys. This man had been nothing but kind to him. Still he could not say yes immediately, so he did the next best thing.

"I wouldn't want to impose sir." Was his hesitant reply

"Harry boy, what did I say about calling me sir?" Pegasus interrupted. "And you wouldn't be an imposition at all. In fact, I could use the company. It gets quite lonely at my island."

"Island?" Harry asked confused. Just who was this person?

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm quite famous." Pegasus said with a smile on his face. After all, everybody in the entire world knew who he was; he was going to enjoy revealing it to the one person who didn't.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked.

"Well you see. The world knows me as the man who created duel monsters."

Harry's brilliant mind flashed back to the duels the two had played. It was the most fun game he had ever played. Considering the last card game he played had a ninety percent chance of exploding, to a twelve year old boy this was quite the feat.

"You created the game?" He asked shocked.

"Well not entirely. Though the majority of the world assumed I did. I will teach you all of this should you decide to come back with me."

The twelve year old could do nothing but nod.

Soon they arrived back at Pegasus Island but instead of going to bed given the hour. Pegasus took him to a room that was sealed with one of the weirdest locks Harry had ever seen. Pegasus noticed the strangle looks Harry was shooting the lock and explained.

"You see Harry. This lock, though strange, is one of the most advanced locks in the world. You see it features some of the technology incorporated into our duel disks so that it recognizes duelling cards. But in this case only one duelling card will work. A card which I contain the only copy of."

He pulled out the card and Harry instantly recognized it due to the fact that he had duelled against it several times mere hours ago. Pegasus placed the card in and the door simply opened. No theatrics no light shows, the two hinges swung revealing the contents of the room. And what a room.

Inside were stone tablets reaching the far end of the room. Though the writing was unreadable to Harry, he knew of Egyptian enough to be able to recognize it even if he couldn't read it.

"You see Harry; I like to think I didn't create duel monsters. I merely modernized it. Thousands of years ago, ancient Egyptians played the same game themselves, though to them, it wasn't so fun."

Harry listened to the stories of the shadow games. Not once taking into account the time as he learned all about the new game and its origins. Then Pegasus began to tell him the story of Yugi Moto, the king of games and ex host to the spirit of the pharaoh.

By the end of the story Pegasus looked down to see that the twelve year old had fallen asleep in his arms. Not really bothered to move, and worried about disturbing the child, Pegasus closed his eyes and began to drift off himself.

Just before Harry fell to the temptation of Morpheus, he reflected on the day and counted his blessings that he had found such a nice man to take him in in his moment of need. He was grateful that he had found both a friend and confidant in Pegasus and was quite looking forward to spending more time with him. After all he was in no hurry to try and find out what had happened to him. Sure he may have lost the only two friends he ever had but even if he did get back his magic was unresponsive, he may not even be allowed back into Hogwarts. And best of all, he was away from his so called family.

With those thoughts in mind, Harry Potter fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Pegasus awoke the next morning only to discover an unfamiliar weight on his knees and chest. Looking down he say a head of black hair and was instantly assaulted with the memories of the day before. Young Harry had fallen asleep near the end of his explanation about duel monsters holding one of the very cards of the game. But what shocked Pegasus minutes later when he managed to shift Harry enough to look was what the card was. For their in the young twelve year-old's hand was a card that listened to only one other… The Dark Magician. As he stared at the card, holding the sleeping child in his lap he was even more astonished to watch it change before his one good eye. A slow yet bright flash of light filled the card causing him to look away. When it dimmed enough for him to see it, Harry had awoken and the card had slipped up his sleeve.

Though Pegasus smiled upon seeing the sleepy face of the child he was initially worried about what he had seen. Duel Monsters cards were only ever affected by intense shadow powers and from what he had been told, Harry didn't have powers of that nature. Did he? While Pegasus was turning ideas over in his mind he looked at the child once more.

"Well Harry boy what say we get some breakfast?" He expected protest but either the boy had gotten used to his inability to take no for an answer or he was simply too hungry to try. So he simply nodded and together they walked to the dining room to find breakfast already there. While they ate Harry asked questions such as where was he, what would he do etcetera. Though he asked them all in the hypothetical sense Pegasus could feel the genuine worry rolling off him in waves. He didn't have to be a mind reader (anymore) to know what the young boy in front of him was thinking. So instead of answering his questions he decided he would lighten the mood.

"I think it's time you do what every other child your age is doing right now." He answered mysteriously as he finished eating. Seeing the bemused look on Harry's face he stood once more and beckoned him to follow. When he finally caught up Pegasus took Harry's hand in his own and lead them down the corridor opposite the one they entered the night before only for it to lead to a similar door.

Once more opening with the Toon world card it opened reveal a room many a duellist had begged to see. For in this room was the collection of Duel Monsters cards that even Yugi Moto himself would never be able to match. Triplicates of almost every card in the world lied in cases that lined the walls, floors and in very rare cases, the roof. Harry simply gaped in wonder until Pegasus' voice managed to draw his attention once more.

"In this room is almost every card in Duel Monsters, from the most common Kuriboh to the chaos cards themselves." He explained gesturing from one side of the room to the other as he did. "Do you remember the rules of the game I told you yesterday?" Reaching for one of the deck boxes on his belt he continued. "Then I want you to make a deck using any of these cards except the ones in black boxes."

"Why not those?" Harry asked curiously. He had no intention of disobeying the order but his own natural sense of curiosity forced him to ask.

"They are cards deemed too powerful. And rightfully so, they were banned because of their power. No hurry, there's more to today than picking out cards."

Pegasus watched as Harry slowly entered the room. Naturally slipping the Dark Magician card from his sleeve giving Pegasus a look at what had happened to it earlier that morning. Thankfully Harry was too engrossed in picking out cards to notice the change but Pegasus did. Dark Magician was one of if not the most famous and recognizable cards in duel monsters. With few variations it was often seen in purple armour, wielding a staff of great power and surrounded by arcane magical symbols. But as he saw the card he knew it was no longer so. For in Harry's hand the Dark Magician was an intimidating sight.

Dressed in black style of its armour, the head of its staff looking wicked, more so than ever before and staring at you from the coffin of dark renewal itself with piercing green eyes mirroring Harry's own. The card pulsed with power, dark but not evil. Pegasus knew this power, it radiated from the young Yugi boy all those years ago. Looking at the card, Pegasus knew that Harry would achieve great things in this world.

Harry on the other hand was oblivious to all this as he picked out seemingly random cards from the cases. He felt a pull to them all and as he picked up one or two at a time he felt more and more complete with each one he added to the box. When he no longer felt the pull from the cases he put the Dark Magician into the box as well and smiled as he felt the course of energy rush through him, reminding him of the time he received his wand. Turning to Pegasus he saw a smile on his face as he watched the young boy make his first deck, before beckoning him to follow once more. This time to the duelling arena.

Though Pegasus did indeed possess duel disks. He always preferred to use the duelling arena over the portable version simply for nostalgias sake. So when he stood on the opposite side of Harry he was reminded of the last time he had duelled somebody so young. And he knew, now that Harry was duelling with his own cards, he may just repeat the loss as well as the challenge.

"Are you ready Harry?" He asked. His tone becoming more serious and challenging as the game neared.

Harry simply nodded. His eyes becoming narrow as he stood tall and proud.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

Harry drew the five standard cards, letting Pegasus go first out of courtesy while also allowing him time to study his hand. He smirked when he saw what he had, a smirk that didn't belong on the face of any twelve year old but he couldn't help it. He could feel the power in the cards and knew, he didn't know how he knew but he knew that he would beat Pegasus.

"Well Harry boy may the best man win."

Harry: 4000/Pegasus: 4000

"To start things off I'll play the spell card Toon World." Pegasus cried as he slammed the card down.

Harry: 4000/Pegasus: 3000

"As you know it costs me a thousand of my life points but now it allows me to play all my favourite toons. Which I'll do so now with another spell card, Fiends Sanctuary."

A metal token appeared above the card before it promptly disappeared in a shower of sparks which were absorbed into Toon World.

"I'll now sacrifice that token to summon the one and only Toon Summoned Skull."

The monster burst from the graveyard pages of Toon World with a wide and creepy smile on its face but Harry had yet to even blink. Seeing this it lost its happy expression began to mope by Pegasus.

"My summoned skull happens to be a toon monster who just doesn't do things normally. See, his summoning is considered a special summon, which means I can summon another monster. Toon Gemini Elf, come forth."

Unlike last time there was no page of Toon world. The Gemini elf simply appeared out of its summoning circle before waving seductively at Harry who blushed despite himself.

"And with that move I end my turn Harry boy. Your move."

Harry drew his sixth card, looked at it, and smiled. He placed the card with the rest of his hand before grabbing the one on the far right and slamming it down "I activate spell economics. With this card I can activate any spell card I want and ignore the cost of doing so. So without further ado I also activate dark magic curtain. Now what would have been half my life points, stick around while I summon The Dark Magician."

Just as Pegasus saw the card, the monster appeared on the field, its hologram seemingly drawing the light of the room into itself. Truly, the dark magician had lived to its namesake with Harry.

"Nice try Harry boy but my Toon Summon Skull is equal to your little mage."

"Normally I'd agree. But in this case I just happen to have the card thousand knives in my hand." Seeing Pegasus's stunned look Harry's smirk became more pronounced. "I take it you know what it does? That it lets me destroy any monster on the field. Like your Skull!"

As the monster exploded in a shower of sparks Harry waved his hand. "Now Dark Magician. Destroy his Gemini Elf with Dark Magic Attack."

The Dark Magician rose his hand and to room was engulfed in darkness so that neither player could see. A scream could be heard in the darkness followed by an explosion but when the light returned the toon monster was gone and the Dark Magician was standing perfectly straight

Harry: 4000/Pegasus: 2400

"With that I play one face down and end my turn"

Pegasus looked at his hand without drawing. Thanks to his showboating on his last turn he now only had three cards. Only one of which was a too powerful monster and the other two were spells. He needed to draw a card to protect himself. And so he drew.

"I summon Toon masked sorcerer in attack mode."

Level 4

ATK/DEF: 900/1400

"And thanks to you not having any Toon monsters he can now attack you directly."

"That may be so but because you attacked with a spellcaster I can activate Magician's circle. Now we can add a spellcaster to the field that has two thousand or less defence points. And I'll summon Dark Magician Girl."

"Then I'll summon Toon Dark Magician Girl to match you card for toon Harry boy."

Harry: 3100/Pegasus: 2400.

"Thanks to my masked sorcerer's effect I can now add a card to my hand. First I activate the spell block attack to place my Library in defence mode. And then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Harry just drew a card. Looking at his hand he knew this would be the last turn.

"To start, I'll summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode."

Level 4

ATK/DEF: 1700/1900

"Next I'll play the card, Card Destruction which forces us to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards." As he drew his new hand Harry watched as a spell counter appeared on his Magician. "Next I play the spell card Reload. Which lets me reshuffle the last card I have and draw another."

'Come on' Harry thought. 'If I can just draw the card I need I can win this duel. Otherwise he might summon his blue eyes and if he does that I have no chance." Closing his eyes he felt the power of his deck once more before drawing the card.

"I play Dark Magic Attack. Now all your spells and traps go bye bye which means your toon world is gone. And since you had toon monsters on the field alongside it that means they go with it. And because I played another spell card did I can now sacrifice my token loaded Magician in order to summon the powerful Buster Blader."

Pegasus shook his head with a smile on his face. Yes Harry was destined for great things. And he would ensure that he would do everything in his power to help him achieve those great things. Maybe he would enrol him in Kaiba boy's new school.

"I attack directly with all three of my monsters and take my first ever win!"

Harry: 3100/ Pegasus: 0

Pegasus clapped his hands even as the dark Magician struck him with the head of his staff. Looking over at Harry he could swear he saw another vision before his eyes. Harry stood before him draped in a cloak of shadows. The eye of Anubis blazed on his forehead while his eyes glowed a deep pulsing green. But as the duel arena lost its power and the holograms faded there stood the ordinary soon to be twelve year old boy who was smiling at having one for the first time.

'Great things indeed.' Pegasus thought to himself as he hugged the boy who was already begging for another duel.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed on end with Harry not once leaving Pegasus' side. The two spent many a time duelling one another until it was simply a case that Pegasus couldn't beat Harry anymore. With nothing left for the two to do, and while trying to distract Harry from the absence of his past life, Pegasus had to recruit some help.

"I'm glad you could come." Pegasus greeted his guest as he walked inside the castle. "I know I'm not you're biggest fan right now but I'm at a loss as to what to do. This is the first time he's left my side in weeks and I need to set up his education if he's going to stay here."

The guest simply raised his eyebrows in response before nodding. "Where is he now?" The only question he asked as they began moving down the hallway.

"Croquet has been monitoring him. A castle as big as this who knows where he could wind up. He's in my collection room."

The guest simply nodded before heading down to the room upon the directions of Pegasus. Stopping only to take in the sights the walls had to offer as he neared the room. Rumours of Pegasus' collection reached the ears of every duellist who had ever played the game but nobody alive had ever seen it aside from the man himself. The fact that Pegasus let a mere child inside was astounding. The chance to go in as well if only to speak to the child was also something he was eternally grateful for.

And what a sight it was. He had seen many collections in his days. His own was one of the more vast ones, containing even the Seal of Orichalcos and other such cards, but this was unbelievable. His eyes were drawn naturally to the black boxes that lined the walls looking at the cards with unmistakable wonder and suppressed desire.

"You know, you're the first person besides me and Max to ever step inside here." A voice spoke from behind causing him to gasp and turn towards it. "I've only played the game for a few weeks and the wonder never wares off. Just when I think I've seen all the cards a new one shocks me."

The guest simply nodded and listened. Words far beyond the child's age were music to his ears and he could not bring himself to interrupt.

"Even though I prefer one type of card, that doesn't mean to say that I don't appreciate others you know? This game is so fascinating. And yet Max tells me that it's more than just a game to some people."

The guest nodded. Taking the brief pause to interject. "Are you familiar with the Egyptian side of the game?" He asked to which he received a nod in return. "Back then it wasn't played with cards, but with stone tablets." Another nod to show that Harry understood if not already knew. "But it goes back further than that. The stone tablets where actually containers for spirits of the monsters. People summoned them for thousands of years before the Egyptians even knew how."

Harry listened with rapt attention. Noting how the voice spoke with familiarity. Looking into the sparkling blue eyes that told the same amount of wisdom as another set he saw once before.

"Tell me" The guest spoke suddenly. "Why do you only look at the cards? Why not use them?"

Harry looked around the room once more before looking at the deck box in his hand and finally back to the guest.

"They're not mine to use. Pegasus said I could. And I used the cards that felt right and would get me by but beyond that, I would rather start my own collection than borrow from another."

"Well I can help you there. My grandfather owns a card shop. You can come and start your new collection."

Harry found the idea tempting.

"But what about Pegasus?"

The guest smiled. "Don't worry; he brought me here to entertain you. He never said how." Turning towards the door. "Croquet, you know what to do."

And that was how Harry found himself once more in Pegasus' private plane. This time under the supervision of Croquet and the guest, though now that they had left the castle he was no longer so. The plane ride was the same length as last time but this time there was no distractions to take Harry's mind off the world outside the window. Watching it all race by Harry realized he would never see sights like this from Hogwarts. But he did miss his powers.

He had tried everything to recover them in any form. Pegasus had tried as well and in between and during duels they attempted to gauge a reaction to force magic out of him but nothing could be done. His powers were either gone or so dormant that nothing they knew of could unleash them.

As the plane landed the three were quickly inside one of the limos waiting at the airport. There they made their way to the game shop where the guest's grandfather lived. As they got closer Harry noted that the guest's facial expression became more and more sombre. Too afraid to ask why he stayed silent but it appeared he needn't have bothered.

"I haven't been home in a long time." He explained to the car. His eyes not meeting anything in particular. "I'm not quite sure if he'll be angry at me or not."

"He's your family right?" Harry asked to which he received a nod. "Then if he's nothing like mine. He'll be glad to see you."

Mentally filing away the choice of words, the guest nodded once more as the limo pulled up outside the card shop. Croquet left them on their own in order to grab files from the local industrial illusions building for Pegasus. And so it was just the two of them standing outside.

Raising his hand to knock the door only for it to hit air as the door opened the guest stumbled. Luckily he was caught by a pair of old hands holding him up.

"Put a deck in his hands and he's the envy of the world but have him do something like knock a door and he falls flat on his face." A voice said, the owner blocked from Harry's view by the body of his guardian. Suddenly that obstruction was pulled forward and the head of an old man appeared from his shoulder. "Welcome home Yugi"

Harry was honestly shocked. This was the Yugi Muto that Pegasus had told him so much about. The one who housed the ancient spirit of the pharaoh and saved the world several times, but he couldn't be that much older than he was.

"Hey Grandpa. We have a visitor." Yugi replied. His eyes suspiciously moist at the welcome he received.

"Oh" Grandpa exclaimed as he opened his eyes and saw the young boy before him. "Well hello there. Solomon Muto at your service. Are you responsible for bringing my Yugi home?"

Harry shook his head. His right hand hidden behind his back while the left fiddled with the leg of his pants.

"Then what brings you two here. Hardly to come by and say hello?"

Yugi was shocked at the exclamation and was quick to explain. "Grandpa you know I would be home every day if I could but people need help."

"Adventure is in your blood Yugi but don't you think you've had enough of it for now?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to be one of Harry's teachers."

"And?"

"Well he said he wants to increase his collection."

Right away Solomon's attention snapped to Harry who was admiring cards throughout their conversation. When he saw what he was looking at he smiled in fondness before making his way over.

Harry was currently looking at the cards laid out in singles, completely ignoring the booster packs and starter decks lying beside them in favour of analysing the cards themselves. One in particular caught his attention.

Dark Magician

Everywhere he went he found something linking to the dark magician or one of his variations. In this case he was looking at the chaos version. According to Pegasus this was one of those banned cards that couldn't be played without serious consequences. Only in this case the Dark Magician was so rare it wasn't worth banning.

'But then' Harry thought 'How did it get here'

"I see a booster pack just won't satisfy you." Solomon's voice from behind him caused him to jump back in fright. As he did so his hand landed on the Chaos card causing a small burst of light to escape it and into Harry. None of the occupants in the room noticed this aside from Yugi who came to inspect the card once the two moved away to discuss trading cards.

Though the card looked no different from before. Yugi could feel the power emanating from the card unlike the rest of the shop. Whatever Harry had done had reawakened the spirit inside the card. Unsure, Yugi pocketed the card after sharing a look with his grandfather expressing his desire to explain later.

And so it was that Harry perused the card stacks once more. This time with the guidance of Solomon, Yugi having disappeared into a back room long ago to do something neither knew. As he looked Harry found himself leaning more and more to the spellcasters but found himself attached to cards that wouldn't suit a spellcaster deck.

"I just don't understand. Why have cards you'll never use when somebody else can use them better than you ever could." He said exasperatedly some time later as they looked through stacks of cards. "You at least have them to sell and Pegasus created them but me? If spellcasters are calling out to me then why should I go for cards like these?"

Showing the card in his hand and similar ones near him Harry found his moral dilemma to be a great one. Solomon on the other hand saw only himself and Yugi inside the small boy. New to the game but loving it for the games sake.

"You can have more than one deck Harry. Yugi has a connection with some of his cards more than others but they don't necessarily work together. So he makes a deck for those that do." Solomon explained picking the cards up and placing them near others. "What matters is that no card is neglected in favour of others, each card from the weakest Kuriboh to the Egyptian gods, can win a duel. No matter what anybody says about a cards power, rarity or even how it looks, if it speaks to you, then that's a bond worth far more than anything else in this world."

Harry nodded. Taking the words to heart and strategies to mind he began to form decks around the cards that had called out to him. By the time Yugi came back there was a big list of cards to be gotten but Harry was smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Well Harry a couple of friends of mine are going to come around. We can hang out for the day then we can check up on Pegasus okay?" Yugi asked upon seeing the smiling boy near his sleeping Grandpa, apparently old age had taken its toll on the man.

Harry nodded before grabbing his deck from a nearby table and slipping it back into the card box he had on his belt.

Yugi smiled at the young one before grabbing his own deck as well as a duel disk. Turning back he saw Harry looking at the duel disk in awe.

"What's the matter Harry, surely you've seen a duel disk before?"

Harry shook his head. "Pegasus only uses the duel arena"

Yugi was shocked but then a wicked grin began to form on his face. Now he had a reason to go annoy a certain somebody. "Well what do you say we go get one then huh?"

Harry just nodded and followed Yugi out, unaware of his role in a now devious plan of Yugi's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked for the fourth time in five minutes. They had discussed the plan on their way to Kaiba Corp and while he admitted it sounded like a good way to rile somebody up, he wasn't too keen on pissing off a billionaire in his own home.

"He'll be fine. If you stick to the plan then he'll want it to go the way it does."

"Yeah, but you're plan makes me sit on the side-lines."

"Do you want to do it?"

"Kind of"

Yugi had never thought of it that way but he wasn't about to let Harry do what he had planned until he had gotten far into his training. There were too many things that could go wrong. Besides, he was like Harry, he wanted to do it.

"Well maybe next time then, as it stands this is the best way to go about it that gets you a duel disk."

Caught between his desire to take part and his desire to get a duel disk Harry ultimately chose the more beneficial one of the two and resigned himself to his role. Nodding to Yugi, he walked into the doors of KaibaCorp completely unnoticed both due to his small size and the fact that it was an open building.

Walking through the lobby and taking in the sights was one thing but as he took a seat near the elevator Harry realized the crucial part of the plan involved pissing off the CEO, to do so in the first place would require his presence. Knowing sneaking up to the office was bound to get him kicked out first and asked questions later he settled himself in for a wait.

But as luck would have it he didn't have to wait long. Moments later the elevator doors binged and out walked Seto Kaiba himself. Standing tall in his white overcoat, the tails of which flared out into a blue trim and holding a briefcase which everybody who had heard of the man knew contained his disk and his deck, he walked confidently out towards the main door not even sparing the child a glance.

But Harry was not to be deterred, standing, stretching to relieve his legs of the aches of sitting for too long he walked behind Kaiba and tried to summon the courage.

"Excuse me" he said to the man's back pleasantly surprised when said man actually stopped and turned to him. "You're Seto Kaiba right?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

Here goes, Harry thought. "Well according to my friend you can't." Leaning back on his feet and raising his hands behind his head "See I'm new at Duel Monsters and I was told you were one of the best there is at the game." Watching as even the blankest expression gained a hint of pride Harry let it sink in before continuing. "But when I asked my friend he said he could beat you and your Blue-Eyes White Dragon easily."

"Well tell your friend_" Kaiba began only to be interrupted by the usually well-mannered child.

"In fact he said even I could beat you. And I've only been playing the game for a month, with only one opponent."

Kaiba placed his suitcase on the ground and opened it revealing the fabled Blue-Eyes styled disk and the deck which faced Yugi Muto and almost won. Harry could feel the pure raw power coming from the cards and was suddenly grateful that he was not about to take part in what he was instigating. As Kaiba strapped the duel disk on he turned to the twelve year old and stared him down.

"Prove it."

"Oh I'd love to but I don't have a duel disk."

Kaiba just waved one of the workers over and sent him off. He returned a minute later with a brand new duel disk.

"Latest model and just out of the box sir." The employee said. "Who shall I give it to?" When Kaiba pointed at Harry the workers jaw dropped in shock but he nonetheless complied. When the disk was on Harry's arm he inserted his deck into his disk and closed his eyes as a rush of power flew up his arm.

"Now, are you ready?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes. But if you beat me you beat a new player using a duel disk for the first time, wouldn't you rather face my friend? He's right outside."

"Fine let's just make this quick, I'm a busy man." Kaiba replied as they began to walk out the door.

"A busy man who was about to play a card game with a child Kaiba" Yugi answered for Harry as soon as he crossed the threshold. Walking out of the shadow covered corner he stood in with his duel disk already raised and deployed. "Shall we?"

Kaiba knew he had just been played. He would have been angry but with the happiness of seeing his old friend once more, as well as the prospect of duelling him, made him overlook the twelve year olds machinations.

Harry meanwhile had moved over to Yugi and prepared to watch the battle of the titans about to unfold. Patiently waiting for the two to start.

"Using a child Yugi? You could have just asked." Kaiba commented as he deployed his duel disk.

Each drew five cards, with Kaiba drawing the sixth as he was challenged.

"He needed a duel disk; it was the best way to get him one." Yugi replied

"You do know he'll have to duel to keep it"

"I'll be teaching him; from now on his opponents will be I and Joey."

"I will not have Wheeler teaching him how to duel. If it will keep you around and put that monkey in his place I'll help."

Yugi nodded in thanks while Harry was shocked at the opportunity he was being given. To be trained by the three top duellists in the world. He would have fainted if it wasn't for the duel about to commence.

"LET'S DUEL" The two yelled.

And so the duel began with both duellists drawing their entire hand in one smooth and practiced motion. Words could not describe the tension between the two adults as they stared each other down. Finally. Kaiba made a move.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." He declared as he slammed the card down.

It was strange for Harry, to watch the card arise out of the ground in a shower of light. It was as if he could feel the very presence of the monster as it stood before Kaiba, glowering menacingly at Yugi as if it WANTED to fight. He had never experienced this with Pegasus before. With the Toon cards it felt more like he was becoming giddy just by them being there, their aura of playfulness infecting him. With Kaiba it was as if the monster had a life, had a soul which he could feel.

"Next I play two face downs and end my turn."

"It's my move Kaiba." Yugi declared suddenly standing straighter, his playfulness gone. "And I summon Sangan in defence mode and end my turn."

And that's how the duel kicked off.

"Well then if you won't show the kid how a duel is played then I guess it's up to me. I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse, who's special ability allows me to offer him as a double sacrifice to light, in order to summon my all powerful. Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon rose from the ashes of the once powerful sea warrior and Harry could only describe it as his blood began to boil at the sight of the illuminating figure that stood before him. Whereas the Kaiser Sea Horse was a formidable presence. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon demanded his respect simply for existing.

"Blue-Eyes, attack his Sangan with burst stream of destruction!"

"My Sangan may not have stood a chance, but by destroying him I get to bring one monster with less than 1500 attack points to my hand. So thank you Kaiba" Yugi boasted. "And now I believe it's my move."

"I summon my Big Shield Gardna, in defence mode! And next I activate the spell card, Card of Destruction, with this we discard our hands and draw a new one of the same size. Finally I'll play two face downs of my own and end my turn."

"My move Yugi. And I thank you, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, and by summoning him I can add one ritual spell card to my hand, and I choose my White Dragon Ritual which I'll activate, remove my Manju, and summon my Paladin of White Dragon in its place. But even he won't be around for long because by activating his special ability I can summon another Blue-Eyes. Arise my dragon and attack his Gardna!"

Blue-Eyes was barely on the field before its blast escaped his maw and incinerated Yugi's monster.

"And now my other Blue-Eyes, attack Yugi directly!"

Kaiba: 4000/ Yugi: 1000

"I activate my trap card, Damage Condenser! This card allows me to summon a monster with less than or equal to the damage I just took, and I took a lot. So I summon my Buster Blader in attack mode! And with that it's my move."

"I play the spell card fiend's sanctuary. This card allows me to summon one token to my field in attack mode. But I sacrifice this token in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl. Next I play the spell card Sages Stone, this calls out my Dark Magician from my deck simply because I have a Dark Magician Girl on my field."

The two spellcasters arose to the field and Harry felt compelled to draw his own Dark Magician card simply by looking at Yugi's. He could tell they were different, not because of their appearance. Despite their attire the two actually looked quite similar, no it was their power. Yugi's Dark Magician felt old and powerful whereas his own felt new and chaotic, truth be told he preferred his own.

So engrossed was he in his own thoughts he missed several turns go by. He couldn't help it, this was all so new to him he had to retreat inside himself to gather it all.

From the shine of the holograms as they battled it out to the thrums of power emitted by the two duellists, he did not understand this but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it for what it was. Power. So different from the magic of Hogwarts and his wand but it reached his heart and centre all the same. It rolled off of Yugi in waves. Pure energy radiated from every fibre of his being from his head to toes, even the holograms of his cards had a palpable aura to Harry. Whereas Kaiba was more like an arc of electricity, sparking as his fingers made contact with his cards leaving them shining with a light brighter than the sun. Only Harry could see this among the bystanders, and only Yugi knew he did. To Harry, not knowing any better, this was normal.

As Yugi drew the last draw of the duel he knew that he would have to end this quickly or Harry's sense would be overcome with the power he was about to unleash. He wanted to win. He didn't want to use this card, but he wanted to win. So he would make it quick.

"Harry!" He called making the crowd turn to see who it was he addressed. For he had not looked away from the card in his hand. He wondered how it had even got there, it was not normally in his deck. "When I say so, I want you to close your eyes. Close them and try your best to stay calm okay?"

"Okay" He called back finally letting the crowd know who he was.

"It's over Kaiba. As much as I don't want it to end this way, it will. First I activate my face down spell, Double Summon, which allows me one more summon this turn. Next I sacrifice my Dark Magician, my Dark Magician Girl, and my Buster Blader in order to summon the Lord of the sky, the Egyptian god WINGED DRAGON OF RA"

Kaiba knew he was beaten. His Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon would stand no chance and his hand was empty. But that wasn't what drew his attention. Looking at the kid he vowed to teach he saw that Harry had gone paler than usual. Beads of sweat began to pour from his head as he looked unblinkingly at the god before him. Following his line of sight he could see something odd even for a god card.

Ra was staring back.

Harry knew he had to close his eyes. He did close his eyes. But when Yugi called out the name of the card, even though his eyes were closed, he could still see the great golden god right in front of him. Crimson eyes stared into his emerald, and a pressure of a thousand tonnes began to bear down on his head.

"Child." The voice was shouting, louder than anything Harry had ever heard. But it didn't feel like it was loud. It felt like a normal voice. "Sleep" And so he did, everything went black for Harry Potter.

Though the crowd knew exactly who won the duel, it never finished. Harry collapsed and both Kaiba, and Yugi, the former reaching first having witnessed it, ran to his side and carried him back through the great doors to KaibaCorp.

"Call a doctor." Kaiba barked the minute he saw someone who wasn't in a state of shock. He was Seto Kaiba, known for having a soft spot for children but this? This was much.

"And Maximillion Pegasus." Yugi shouted. He knew he would receive an earful off of Pegasus when he found out what would happen and in the back of his head he knew he shouldn't have done what he did. But this episode was more informative than anything he had seen of Harry since meeting him.

Harry had more than a connection to the spirit world. He had shadow powers. Stronger than maybe even his own when he was the host to the Pharaoh, the most powerful shadow user since Zorc Necrophades himself. He should have known. He hadn't re-awoken the spirit of the Chaos Magician, he had called it. He had a connection to the Dark Magician that even he would not be able to achieve. Summoning Ra, with Harry being so new to his powers, could have killed him. He had no idea how to harness the energy inside him, it was too raw, too sensitive. What had he done?

An hour later, Harry still hadn't woken up. Nor had he moved beyond the rise and fall of his chest. Kaiba and Yugi had not left his side. Nor had they looked away until Pegasus burst through the door, his hair frazzled and his suit wrinkled slightly.

"What happened?" He practically shouted at the two adults.

Yugi looked at Kaiba, who nodded, before striding gracefully over and taking Pegasus by the arm. Pulling him gently from the room but leaving the door open just enough so that both could see Harry if they looked, he told him everything.

"Pegasus," Yugi said to break the silence that followed his explanation. "I'm sorry, if I had known what would have happened you know I would never played it."

"The god cards have always had extreme effects when they're played. I can't blame you Yugi, especially considering I never told you about Harry's other nature. But we can't let him near them anymore. Please Yugi, get rid of them." The look on his face told Yugi exactly what he meant by those words but he would never do that.

"I know somewhere I can put them, at least until he's ready, until we all are. In the meantime tell everybody that they're gone, destroyed. Stop the rare hunters from looking."

Pegasus nodded, he could not force the issue, creator he may be, but he was not the owner. It was up to Yugi what to do with the cards. As they moved in to the room Pegasus turned to Kaiba. "Thank you." At seeing the confused look on the billionaires face he elaborated, "For being there for him. And for your offer. He won't be able to go to your school for four years, until then, between the three of us, and Joseph, we'll have to do the best we can."

Kaiba just nodded.

"Child" The voice was back. Only this time there was no face. "Listen to my voice" How could he not, it was all there was. And then there wasn't. Light filled his 'vision' and monsters appeared before him. Red serpentine dragon, Hulking blue mass, and a golden dragon stood before him. Looking around the swirling vortex, a kaleidoscope of all types of colours, he could make out other shapes, but could not define their forms. "You were brought to this realm, and the one of your physical body, by us" That got his attention.

"You're not just cards. Are you?" He finally asked.

"No, we are the true gods of Egypt, of the spirit realm. The fragments of the light. Together we brought you here."

"Why?"

"Because we could." The mouth never moved but he could tell, he didn't know how, that the Hulking Mass had spoken.

"What my brother failed to tell, is why." The golden beast said before he paused, but Harry wouldn't bite, not even for a god. "This world is in need of you. Of a user of chaos. It's what you know are, a wielder of shadow brought forth by light, an oxymoron that defies nature and logic, chaos. We did this to you when we brought you here you were destined to be a great wielder of power in your world, while we needed you we didn't need your powers as they were. So we brought you here."

"It wasn't that hard after that. The natural balance changed your powers for us, no wizard can set foot in this realm with his powers intact. But by us bringing you here, we bent the rules." The serpent lunged forward and coiled its endless body around Harry. "You don't have your powers, do you?" There was humour in its voice. "You must have noticed that by now. The young one will teach you how to use your new powers, he is the most qualified."

"Why tell me all this?"

"We are gods. But we are not cruel. Not knowing would have driven you mad. In a quest to return. Now, you know." Harry watched as the crimson eyes glowed even more than before. "When the time comes, we will be here, waiting. Only in the height of your power could you call us. But for now. Awaken."

And everything went white.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls if you'll look out the window to your left you'll get your first look at duel academy."

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was one of those boys and girls. As he looked out towards his new home for years to come he couldn't help but open his mouth in shock and awe much like he had four years ago as he stepped into Hogwarts for the first time. Despite being the adopted son of a billionaire, the friend of another, and the student of the best duellist of all time, he had still seen nothing greater than the multi-coloured form of architecture before him in his time in the world.

Over the past four years he had grown. Shaking off the effects of malnourishment he was now a well-built young man of average height. Pegasus truly had put some meat on his bones and in doing so created a strong man. Between duelling with Kaiba and Yugi, for both the challenge and in an effort to control his powers, he was no slouch when it came to throwing down his cards. He aced the entrance exam, privately courtesy of knowing the owners, and was decked in a blue blazer. At his side however was his true treasure.

As a child he had wanted to form a collection to rival that of his fathers and he had tried to the best of his ability, dragging Yugi around to competitions, using the prize money to collect the rarest and strongest of cards and forming them into decks of varying strengths and powers.

Yugi had encouraged him to form decks that were right, balanced, and he could believe in. And so he did. Despite having thousands of cards in his bags, in the metal case at his leg, was his duel disk, and his decks. Three he had formed and he was more proud of them than he was of anything he had ever created.

'Admit it, it helps that we're in them' the dark shadow of the Dark Magician loomed beside him, unseen by anyone on the plane due to either seating or inability. He would not foolishly assume that a duelling academy did not have one student who could at least see spirits.

"It helps yes. I am always grateful for your company Mahad." Yugi had imparted him with that bit of knowledge once his ability to call the spirits out for their cards had manifested. Mahad swore undying loyalty to the Pharaoh and his incarnations but here was a child brought forth by a divine decree, he accepted without hesitation and had been given a friend because of it.

'I do miss the king though'

Harry mock pouted, "Am I not good enough to replace Yugi?" He shook his head in silent laughter, the smile never leaving his face, "Besides, knowing our luck, we'll need to see him again eventually."

And he wasn't blindly stating that. Since his powers had begun to manifest and his card collection growing, hunters of both had begun to come after him. Any time he left the sanctuary of Pegasus Island he would be stalked by them until they grew the spine to challenge him. To this day he had never lost but that didn't mean he had gotten away scot free the multiple scars on his body from various games of both shadow and danger could attest to that.

"Now if you'll put you would kindly put your seats into their upright positions its Duel Academy in five folks."

Time to show them what you're made of. Harry thought to himself, Mahad nodding alongside him as he did.

They landed at long last at the docks and Harry got off to see three other helicopters landing beside them. Grabbing his case, he made his way away from the helicopters and waited for the others to pass him by. He knew he was in the blue dorm and knew well enough where it was from studying the map of the island so now he just wanted to scope out the competition of the school.

'Starting with my fellow blues shall we?' He thought. 'Let's see, a few gorgeous women, more than likely trying to prove that women can duel just as well as men, that's fine but what about just as well as me?'

'A little cocky Harry?' Dark Magician appeared out of nowhere. The shining sun no diminishing his features in the slightest.

'Not at all, I'm willing to accept my losses, but there haven't been many since we duelled Kaiba and Yugi.' He tilted his head towards the group of male blues 'Those on the other hand. Arrogant, raised with the finest cards Daddy could buy and sent to the worst schools, schools who told them they would be the best just because they went there.'

'Just think, that could have been you'

But it's wasn't, and as Harry watched the blues strut over to the lower class dorms he didn't feel anger or disgust, only pity for the young boys who were raised so poorly, and for the others who never had the privileges that he and the others had.

"The reds were what had his attention the most though. While most of them showed looks of relief on their faces, having barely scraped a pass mark on their exams, one in particular had him smiling once more. Because decked in a red jacket and trailing a blue haired boy behind him, was a Slifer red who just didn't care.

"Excuse me." A female voice sounded from behind him. His attention was stripped from the one in red and drawn to one of the female blues he was observing earlier. His eyes widened in realization but he did not say anything prompting her to continue. "Sorry, it's just you looked a little lost."

'In hindsight' Mahad added 'Perhaps staring off into space was not the best look for a new student. Even one of your calibre.'

Ignoring the spirits words he opened his mouth to reply only to have someone hit his back and force him to the ground. Getting annoyed with the constant interruptions to his musings he turned still on the ground to find the boy from red earlier on top of him.

"Sorry." 'Well at least he apologized' Harry thought. "We were on our way to the red dorm."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You do know that the red dorm is that way right? He asked pointing over towards where he had originally come from.

"Oh." The boy finally stood up. Giving a hand to Harry who raised himself to his feet and grabbed his case which had fallen away. "Name's Jaden by the way." The hand which had helped him up was now outstretched.

Harry took the hand. "Harry." He turned round to the girl from earlier. And offered her the hand as well. When she took it, he bowed low and gently laid a kiss to the back of it. Mentally thanking his father for the lessons on etiquette when he saw her faintly blush.

"Alexis" She finally said.

Jaden, not noticing anything unusual, peered at the metal suitcase in Harry's hand as if he could see through it. "What's in the case?" He finally asked.

"Just my decks"

Both of the others raised their eyebrows at the pluralization of the word. But only Jaden talked.

"Cool, want to duel?"

As much as Harry wanted to accept the challenge, he was itching to duel after not doing so since his exam. He knew he had to get to the blue dorm in order to be greeted by his 'illustrious' headmaster.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late if I don't make a move. You guys have your greetings as well don't you?"

Both nodded before looking at the time. The next thing Harry saw were dust clouds as they both took off.

'You know you're going to be late.'

Looking around Harry saw that the sun was setting on the island and he was the only one on the docks bar his spirit companion of course.

"We both know that's not true my friend." Looking around him and seeing the docks empty he simply waited a few more seconds. As the sun peaked the nearby mountains, a shadow was cast over Harry and Mahad. The two disappeared soon after.

The two appeared inside the magnificent dorm as if the simply walked out of a dimly lit corner. As he walked to the table to join his classmates he soon began to draw their attention.

"Who are you?" One brave soul asked. "You weren't at the exams."

Apparently this is all it took.

"He's a cheat." One person shouted.

"He snuck in here."

'They're not that clever are they' Mahad observed. Throughout all this Harry had not moved one iota merely eating his food calmly. 'Are you not going to respond?'

That got his attention 'You would have me rise to their bait? What would Yugi think?'

'Yugi is a kind soul and a master duellist, but what you should be thinking is what Kaiba would think. Politics have not changed even in five thousand years, they want you to prove yourself. Better to do it on your terms than somebody else's"

"Get him Chazz!"

'See what I mean?'

All heads turned to the first year eating by the Headmaster's side. He finished his bite before putting his fork down and turning towards Harry. Glaring at him, but getting nothing in return he turned to look at the Headmaster who hadn't even stopped eating his steak. Either he knew about this and expected Harry to defend himself. Or he didn't care.

"Crowler hasn't kicked him out so he must have done something to get in here. Nobody but the elite wear blue." He sniffed and looked down his nose at Harry "Besides, he isn't worth my time. I have plans tonight."

Now that annoyed Harry. That student clearly had a brain if he deduced that Harry had a place here yet thinks himself better than him without words being exchanged. No, Harry would not stand for that. As dinner finished Harry learned the name of this upstart, Chazz Princeton.

'Well Chazz,' Harry thought as he stepped inside his room and laid his case on the bed. "You're plans just got cancelled." Opening the case revealed rows of cards surrounding three deck boxes coloured red, blue and black. Taking the blue one.

Standing up he turned to his luggage which had been brought to his room. Opening a duffer bag he took out his duel disk, not the academy one. His.

So dressed in a blue uniform and wielding a black duel disk with a wicked razor edge he looked out his balcony to where Chazz was walking towards the main building. The moon fell behind the clouds, and Harry disappeared in the darkness.

Meanwhile With Jaden:

"Be at the duel arena at midnight, loser forfeits his rarest card." The message was from Chazz, and Jaden knew there was no way he wasn't going to go.

But Syrus didn't know Jaden all that well. "You can't go Jay, the ante rule is illegal here." He was worried that the only friend he had was going to get expelled before the first class even started.

"Chill out Sy, we won't get caught."

"WE?"

"Yeah, you're my pal. There's no way you're missing out an adventure."

And so the two set off just after Chazz did. Chazz got there first being the closest to the main building, or so he thought.

At the Duel Arena:

"When that Slifer slacker gets here ill prove he's nothing but a fluke. Without his rarest card he'll be useless." Chazz muttered as he entered the stadium and the lights turned on.

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance."

Chazz looked around to see who had spoken. Spinning on his toes in order to see the entire room but he couldn't find anyone. "Who's there?" He called worriedly, he knew campus security would be patrolling but not this soon. "Come out and face me!"

"Very well."

Out of the shadows stepped Harry. Chazz recognised him from earlier. "You're that punk from dinner. And here I thought you were a mute."

"Oh on the contrary Chazz, I'm no mute. I am however a duellist, a better one than you will ever be, and I don't take insults lightly."

"Insults?"

"Not worth your time am I?" Harry raised his duel disk, the entire time the two had been talking he had made his way to the opposite side of Chazz. "You may have had plans before. But now you're duelling me."

Chazz knew he didn't have much of a choice here. Harry stood in front of the only way out that didn't lead to campus security. But that didn't matter, he would win easily. "Fine" he agreed. "But when I win you forfeit your rarest card." 'And I can use that against Yuki'

The two prepared their duel disks. "DUEL"

Harry: 4000/Chazz: 4000

"I'll start first then." Chazz announced. "I play Reborn Zombie in attack mode. And play one face down before ending my turn."

Reborn Zombie At=1000

Harry was confused as to why he would play such a weak monster in attack mode, oh he knew the face down was a trap. But the fact of the matter was if the trap failed he could potentially lose.

"Make a move slacker." Chazz shouted interrupting his musings.

"Very well then I play Breaker the Magical Warrior." Breaker rose from an arcane seal wielding his mighty staff before it glowed blue and his attack points rose from 1600 to 1900 "When Breaker is summoned he gains a spell counter raising his attack points. But by removing that spell counter I can destroy one spell or trap card so here goes."

Breakers attack points dropped back to 1600 as he charged a plasma ball which he fired at Chazz's face down revealing it to be Chthonian polymer.

"A fusion trap card? Now just who were you plan on using that on?"

Chazz didn't have to answer as at that moment Jaden appeared with Syrus beside him, a look of shock on his face at seeing Chazz already duelling before it turned to confusion.

"I thought that we were duelling Chazz?" Jaden asked suspiciously as he looked between the two duellists. Just like with Harry earlier, he never got the answer from Chazz.

"You were supposed to, but he got here first." Everybody looked to the stands were Alexis was sitting watching the duel. "Chazz was prepared to duel you though so his decks a little unprepared for Harry's."

"Or he's just not that good." Harry replied turning back to the duel. "Well since the gangs all here, Breaker, take a dent out of his Zombie." No sooner had he finished than an electric blast ripped through Chazz's monster blowing him to pieces.

Chazz: 3400/Harry: 4000

"I think I'll just place these two face downs and end my turn."

"My draw then." Chazz looked at his hand and smirked. "I play my spell card Premature Burial, by paying 800 of my life points I can bring one monster back from my grave. So say hello to Reborn Zombie."

Chazz: 2600/Harry: 4000

"But he won't be around for long because I sacrifice him to summon my Helpoemer"

Chained to his cross-like throne, Helpoemer rose from the ground in a flash of light. It flexed his muscles as its attack points showed to be 2000, more than enough to destroy Harry's monster.

"Helpoemer, destroy his pathetic Breaker."

Chazz: 2600/Harry: 3600

"You should have stayed in your room slacker, soon your rarest card will be mine. Now make your move"

Harry just drew his card and looked at the four in his hand. He could win this right now. But he had something to prove, he would wait.

"If you don't beat me next turn, I win. Starting with this, Royal Magical Library."

Tomes and books began to float from the defence position card as it appeared in a flash of light.

"But that's not all. I play the spell card pot of greed to draw two new cards."

As Harry drew the cards his Royal Magical Library glowed blue just like Breaker had before him.

"Next I activate the spell card Emblem of Dragon Destroyer which allows me to bring one buster Blader from my deck to my hand."

"No way" Jaden muttered as he drew the card from his deck and Royal Magical Library glowed blue once more. "He has one of the coolest cards in the game."

Alexis was just as shocked as Syrus and Jaden as she sat a little straighter in her seat. This boy had powerful cards. She knew Breaker wasn't rare but he wasn't exactly common either. Add in the Buster Blader and the cards to support it, she couldn't help but wonder what else Harry had in his deck.

"Big deal" Chazz commented. "You can't summon him."

"I don't want to, I told you Chazz, you have one turn. And because I end mine, here it is."

Chazz drew his card but saw there was nothing he could do to take down Harry's defence monster. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode. And end my turn."

"It's over Chazz, you had your chance. I win." Harry drew his card. "I play the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards but discard two." He did so. "Now I activate my trap, Disgraceful Charity which lets me take back the cards that were discarded by a spell card this turn."

As he took the two cards Harry only needed one more. And he knew he would get it.

"Tell me Chazz, do you trust your cards?" Harry asked suddenly shocking the audience and his opponent. "Would you trust them so much that you would make a ridiculous claim that they will win in one turn. Knowing that it might not come true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about faith in your cards. They are more than just objects we use for fun. You should learn that, if nothing else, at this school."

"Make your move already."

"I already have." Harry stated. "By playing the three spell cards my Library is loaded with spell counters. And by removing all three it allows me to draw one card. One card that I know will let me beat you."

As he drew the card they suddenly heard a noise.

"Campus security" Alexis called. "If they catch us we're all busted."

"Why?" Jaden asked "We're students right?"

"We're not supposed to be duelling after hours, Chazz knew that that's why he asked you here." She explained.

"That doesn't matter" Harry intervened, his duel disk was still deployed but he had stepped away from the arena shutting off the hologram technology. "We have to get out of here now."

Together the four ran, leaving Chazz in their wake as they did so.

'Could he have really won?' He thought to himself as he ran in another direction to avoid seeing them again. "He's a blue, he has skills. But he said he didn't have what he needed. Could he have drawn it?"

The four others had gotten outside the main building and were gasping for air as the leaned against one of the stone pylons.

"That was a sweet duel." Jaden finally said once he got his breath back. "You're duelling me next!"

"I only wish I had a few more seconds, I would have won." Harry said.

"Did you draw what you needed?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he just turned over the card he had been holding on to since his impromptu speech. There, between his fingers, was the Dark Magician.

"I play polymerization!" Harry would have called. "Fusing together the Buster Blader in my hand and the Dark magician I just drew in order to summon the all-powerful Dark Paladin. With that I attack your Helpoemer!"

Chazz: 1700/Harry: 3600

Helpoemer would have disintegrated into a thousand pieced from the magical force emanating from Dark Paladin, once the dust cleared Harry would be standing there with an overturned card.

"This trap card is magicians circle. Since my spellcaster attacked we both get to summon one spellcaster from our decks with 2000 or less attack points."

"But I don't have any spellcasters!"

"That's too bad, I do, and I choose my Dark Magician Girl! And since I have a Dark Magician in my graveyard she gains 300 attack points."

"But that's still not enough!"

Harry just turned over one of the six cards he had left that he hadn't shown. Shrink.

"With this card I can reduce your Soldiers attack points by half. I may take the same damage as you do, but I think I can handle it."

"This was all I needed." Finally replied. The others knew what had happened. Chazz had lost. Nobody would ever know, except them. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight guys." With that Harry walked away from the group. Only Jaden could see Mahad floating beside him, but it was too dark for him to see it clear enough.

'Well done, but you may have cut it too close'

"I could have won other ways. I still had five cards remember. I just wanted to make a point."

'And that is?'

"It doesn't matter who you are. Your cards are the ones who win duels for you."


	6. Chapter 6

After his duel with Chazz Harry quickly settled in to life at Duel Academy with relative ease. He would attend his classes and perform to the best of his ability before wandering the island until dinner. He only had Mahad for company most of the time though as he hadn't seen the others from that night. Chazz had taken to sulking under the shadow of his entourage. Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden on the other hand, had their own adventures dealing with. Apparently Syrus had forced Jaden to duel Alexis by being caught out at night. After that Jaden had been forced to duel Chazz who was using a deck full of rare cards. Harry was a little shocked at Chazz having those cards and figured he must have bought them after nearly losing to him on their first night.

As Harry wandered the island on this night he spotted Alexis walking with purpose. Not wanting to be seen as nosey he simply walked away. At least until he heard her scream.

"Mahad!" He hissed to nothing causing the Dark Magician to appear before him. In a flash of purple light the two disappeared only to reappear where Harry had seen Alexis. Running in the direction of her scream Harry found nothing but a rose and an Etoile Cyber card which he guessed to be hers.

"Harry!"

Looking to where he saw Jaden Syrus and another Slifer he soon found out to be named Chumley running towards him he pocketed Alexis's card and hoped they knew where she was.

"I take it you heard the scream?" He asked to which they nodded. "Good, take me to it."

"What?!" Chumley asked. "You want to go towards the screams? Are you nuts?"

Harry turned to Chumley with fire in his eyes. "That scream means somebody is in danger. That somebody is one of us. We go"

No more could be said after that. The group of three led Harry to the abandoned dorm. But as they grew closer, Harry began to take the lead of the group. He could feel the raw energy emanating from the building and was being drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

He began to run. Not caring if the others were following him. If Alexis was in there then he needed to get there fast. That dorm was dangerous.

As he walked along the dorm halls he looked at the drawings and markings in fascination.

'Mahad' He called. 'Look at these. Seem familiar?'

The Dark Magician looked at the walls. Illuminated by moonlight he could see the depicted images of the millennium items, detailing the shadow games in all their glory.

'This is not possible. Nobody but us know the details of the millennium items.'

'Not necessarily.' Harry replied. 'Yugi told me that the items changed hands an awful lot. Shadi orchestrated events so that they ended up with whoever should hold the puzzle. Who's to say who had them before he did?' Even as he said this he thought of his adopted father and his experiences with the millennium eye.

The two continued into the dorm looking for Alexis seeing steps leading down to the basement Harry walked down and saw more and more strange symbols as he did so. Seeing candles on the wall Harry nodded to Mahad who lit them with the tip of his staff. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the two stopped.

'Oh Ra' they both whispered.

It was a ritual chamber. What it was they were working towards they did not know but both of them were well versed in the shadow magic and knew a ritual chamber when they saw one.

"Alexis" Harry called when he saw her lying in one of the coffins. He went to reach her only for fog to cover his view and an evil laugh to be heard.

"Move any closer and see what I do to her." A voice sounded from within the fog.

"Harry" Jaden's voice sounded from behind him. "What's going on?" He asked upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. Chumley and Syrus soon appeared behind him echoing his sentiments.

A hand rose from the indoor fog pointing away from Harry and straight at Jaden.

"You." The voice repeated. "You are the one I will duel. Should you lose, your soul is mine."

Jaden opened his mouth. No doubt to accept. But a voice far different from the one emanating from the fog sounded "Enough"

It was Harry. A shadow had begun to creep over his body, darkening it until nothing but his eyes, which were glowing green, were all that could be seen. His body's outline solidified enough to distinguish his arms being raised and soon the fog parted.

Standing opposite from them was a man. He stood beside the coffin containing Alexis wearing an iron mask, a hat and a large jacket. The jacket contained a variation of a duel disk similar to Dr. Crowler's but none of this was important to Harry for what he held in his hand was all that he could see. An item looking very similar to the millennium puzzle.

"Who do you think you are child? I am Titan, and I am a shadow duellist." The man said finally giving a name to be put to a face.

"Be silent you insolent worm" Harry retorted before he vanished in a flash of purple light only to reappear beside Alexis. Seeing the chains holding her in place he deployed his duel disk and rose his arm. A violent crashing sound later and the chains were snapped in two as the blade sliced through them. Picking the girl up bridal style, he slowly walked back towards the others and placed her in Jaden's arms. "Jaden, you will take her and you will get her help."

"I'm staying with you" Jaden shouted.

While Harry admired his determination to help. He was having none of it. "She comes first. I will handle this pretender. Now go."

Jaden didn't look too happy about it. But he left with the other Slifers in tow leaving Harry and Titan alone.

"Are you so eager to lose your soul? With my millennium pendant, I cannot lose." He boasted raising the aforementioned item.

'Mahad.'

The pendant exploded into a thousand pieces as Titan screamed in shock.

Harry raised his duel disk. The aura of shadows slipping away slowly but Harry paid them no mind. He didn't even know they were there. "Duel me now Titian, I swear to you, you will not get the chance to go near them."

Titan deployed his duel disk with a hopeless look on his masked face, he knew he wasn't getting out of here unscathed. Especially since Harry blocked the way out. Harry opened his briefcase and took one look at Titan before looking at Mahad and taking out the black case.

'Get him' he told Mahad, who disappeared at his words.

Titan: 4000/Harry: 4000

Harry drew five cards before drawing the sixth without a word to Titan, he would spare no mercy to the pretender, shadow games were not toys and anybody who dared to use them, or pretend to, needed to be dealt with.

"I play Queen's Knight in defence mode."

Rising from an arcane circle the majestic lady stood before crouching and raising her shield in defence.

"Next I play three cards face down. That will be all."

Titan drew his card while Harry simply waited. He could feel the room reacting to the duel and his usage of shadow powers and knew he would have to end this quickly. Even now he lamented that Yugi and Kaiba were not here. They were the two that he could duel against and not have to rush.

"I play Infernal queen Archfiend in attack mode. And since my archfiend is on the field all other archfiends gain an additional 1000 attack points." The archfiend swelled in size as it gained power. "Now reduce his monster to scrap"

Harry shook his head before pressing a button on his duel disk. "You triggered my trap, spellbinding circle."

The glyph appeared around the archfiend locking it in place before Titan could blink.

"Fine, I play pandemonium."

'So much for him killing himself' Harry thought grimly as he drew his card.

"I activate my trap, royal decree. Now all trap cards are useless. Next I play kings knight," Beside queen's knight he appeared with a nod to his female counterpart. "And since Queen's knight is on the field when King's Knight is summoned. I can play Jack's Knight straight from my deck."

Harry looked at the blank card in his hand and waited.

In another part of the spirit world….

"Tell the brat I said no."

"He needs your help."

"Then he shouldn't have denied me all those years ago"

"He never even had a choice he was too young."

"He could have called me."

"That's why I'm here."

"No, tell the boy it's too late."

Back with Harry…..

"With my three knights I can now activate my other face down card. Go, Polymerization!"

The vortex of polymerization appeared behind Harry. Harry could feel the powers of shadows creeping in to the card. The vortex behind him began to emit gusts of winds.

"Now I can fuse my three knights to create a monster of incredible power, I summon the one, the only, Arcana Knight Joker!"

The room began to shake as the monster towered above the two facing opponents.

"Now my Knight, destroy his pathetic archfiend and take his life points with it.

Titan: 2100/Harry: 4000

"Your deck wasn't built to handle raw power. You think the world is full of special effects just like you and your fake item."

"I am a shadow duellist!"

"You are nothing but a fraud! Now make your turn"

Titan drew his card.

"I play Terrorking archfiend in defence mode. And end my turn."

Harry shook his head. Before staring at the blank card once more. He knew what he had to do.

"Be lucky I don't show you what true shadows are you coward." He hissed as he played the card he drew "Go pot of greed, now I can draw two cards"

"Arcana, destroy it."

Titan's monster was soon destroyed by the slice of the gargantuan monsters sword.

Titan knew he was going to lose. This child had rare cards that even Yugi Muto never had. Deciding to cut his losses, he ran, not to the way out, which would have led him towards Harry. No he ran deeper into the chamber not knowing what he would cause in doing so.

'Mahad!' Harry mentally screamed at seeing Titan run.

Back in the shadow realm

"You fool. He is a chosen of the gods, you let him summon you and when the others took you away you ran."

"The brat could have stopped them."

"He was no more than a child."

"I don't care_"

Mahad raised his hand to stall the tirade that he had heard a thousand times. He heard the plea of his friend and summoner.

"Do what you wish, he's in trouble and because of your stubbornness I'm not there to help him." With no more words, he vanished.

"Trouble..." The other spirit muttered.

Back to Harry

That fool has no idea what he'll wake up. Harry thought as he ran after the mercenary.

No sooner had the words crossed his mind then the room began to shake and glow. The Eye of Anubis appeared on the floor and on Harry's forehead, not that he noticed the latter. He did however notice the floor and stopped behind Titan who had also stopped.

"TITAN YOU FOOL!" He screamed as the shadows crept around them forming a cage. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

"Harry!" Jaden's voice called.

"Jaden stay back!"

The shadows engulfed Harry and Titan no sooner than he had said that.

"It's time to finish this duel" Titan's voice called out. Harry could hear the dual layering in his voice, it wasn't Titan. "It's my move" Drawing his card.

"I play the spell card lightning vortex. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy your Knight." Harry flinched as the very real lightning struck his monster. He called to Mahad once more but he couldn't feel his presence. "Next I play another Terrorking archfiend in attack mode. And I'll have him attack you directly."

Titan: 2100/Harry: 1500

The locusts of Terrorking hurt. Harry had never felt anything like this, even when he had felt the fire of another mine burning by his hands. He sunk to his knees and cried out in agony.

"Is this what Yugi went through." He muttered to himself. "No, Yugi had his friends, he had Mahad, even if he was just a card at the time. I'm on my own." And then he saw it.

On the edge of the shadows, a silhouette he would recognise anywhere at any time. Mahad was outside the barrier, he couldn't get in. If he had been with Harry when it was erected it would have been fine but he had sent him away. Staring at the still blank card in his hand he knew it had been for nothing.

"I draw." He staggeringly called. I play Dark Blade the Captain of the Dark world in defence mode. And I'll end my turn."

"My turn. I sacrifice my Terrorking in order to summon my Skull Archfiend of Lightning. And to welcome him how about we destroy your monster."

Harry could feel his monster slip away to the graveyard. It hurt almost as much as the locusts, though now that he thought about it, it hurt more in his heart.

"I draw."

"I activate card of variation. This card lets me draw two cards, but if I don't put one card in the graveyard at the end of the turn. I lose 3000 life points."

Harry stared at the blank card.

'I'm sorry,' He mentally whispered.

In the spirit realm…

He had heard that as if it were screamed. He had disavowed the boy in all forms but the connection had been formed.

'Summon me,' he whispered back.

Harry's eyes widened and a grin formed on his face. The Eye of Anubis glowed brighter on his head. The blank card wasn't so blank any more.

"It's time to end this Titan. I activate cost down, now all monster cards on the field and in our hands drop two levels, all I have to do is discard one card. Now, I activate the spell card black Luster ritual."

The ritual chamber beneath them erupted in flames.

"By removing Royal Straight Slasher from my hand I can summon the Black Luster Soldier in attack mode."

Clad in his midnight armour, the knight rose from the flames.

"Now I remove my Blade Knight, and My Arcana knight from my grave. And summon another Black Luster Soldier, THE ENVOY OF THE BEGINING"

"Now my Soldier, destroy his monster." Harry took a slight amount of satisfaction when he saw the Archfiend disintegrate.

Titan: 1600/Harry: 1500

Harry smiled at his other Soldier knowing he had another friend who would stand by him.

"Do it" He told the monster. "With the Envoy of the beginning I end this duel."

Titan screamed as the shadows began to take him but the two soldiers protected Harry form the negative effects. When it was all over the curtain that separated them from the world was gone, and so was Titan.

"Harry" He heard the voice of Jaden. "What happened?"

"Nothing Jaden." He replied, "Just a disagreement."

"Where's Titan?"

"He ran away. He'll probably come back for that." Harry replied pointing at the pandemonium card laying on the floor.

The Slifer and the Obelisk left the abandoned dorm in silence. Only when their paths diverged, Harry heading towards his dorm and Jaden the same, did the say something. That something being goodnight.

Harry didn't go back to his dorm though. Instead he went straight to the main building and to the infirmary. Seeing Alexis sleeping soundly he smiled in relief before withdrawing the Etoile Cyber card from earlier, and laying it on her bedside table. He then vanished in a flash of purple light.

'I suppose I'm stuck with you two now aren't I.' The Chaos Luster Soldier said as Harry lay in bed.

'After you saving me like that, no way am I letting you go.' He replied. Mahad nodded in agreement until he heard the next part. 'Besides, Mahad gets lonely.'

Mahad just swatted the air where Harry's head had occupied. It now lay on the pillow.

"Goodnight guys" He whispered as he fell asleep.

The two spirits returned the sentiment silently before vanishing back to the spirit world.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry was awoken by something he had not experienced in years and certainly not in this dimension, somebody was banging on his door. Rising from his bed he turned to the door, not bothering to put on a shirt, and opened it. He was shocked at who was waiting for him on the other side.

"We need to talk." His morning visitor spoke first. "I know what happened last night"

With a raised eyebrow Harry stepped aside and waved the student in. "And just how did you find out?"

"Not much happens in this school without my knowing. The professors look to me as the student body, and the students look to me as a role model."

"How modest."

The figure raised an eyebrow. Turning to face Harry after looking around his room. It was typical but he could see the changes. "Don't get me wrong, I don't revel in it. But that doesn't make it any less true."

"Out of curiosity, what was it?"

"Alexis."

"She's out of the infirmary?"

"No, I went to visit her when I found out."

Harry nodded. Walking off to his walk in closet he began to get dressed while his guest waited patiently. "I thought it would have been Syrus." He called from the where he was.

Zane nodded, not that Harry could see it. "Syrus and I don't exactly talk much."

That was awfully personal, Harry thought as he returned to the room now clad in an Obelisk uniform. He noticed Zane looking at the case containing his decks and disk but paid it no mind. They were at a school for duelling and it wasn't that uncommon to carry a bag or something containing cards.

"So what was it you came here for?" He finally asked the third year student.

Zane turned away from the case and looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes. "I wanted to thank you." He replied. "And to deliver a message."

Harry just kept looking.

"Alexis wants to see you."

Harry slowly nodded. Picking up the case he walked to the door and held it open for Zane. "I'll drop by after classes. If you see her before then, then you can tell her."

Zane simply nodded before walking out and disappearing down the hallway. Harry waited a few seconds before doing the same.

'I do wonder what she wants' Mahad whispered in his mind as they walked to class.

'Maybe she wants to thank you' Black Luster Soldier answered before he could get a word in.

Harry shushed them with a wave of his hand. "She was unconscious the entire time. She has no idea what happened."

'Unless she was told by Jaden.'

That made sense to Harry. He nodded to his spirits and entered his class for the day, taking his seat and watching Professor Banner prepare his notes to start the class.

'Alchemy again' He thought before taking out his own notes along with equipment. 'The one aspect of my old world I'm surprised to see'

Two hours, a lot of explosions, and homework assigned left Harry standing outside the infirmary dusting off his blazer for the hundredth time. In this world Alchemy was more a science than magic, which he supposed could be said for his old world. After all what little he knew was derived from his research into Nicholas Flamel.

Knocking on the door he waited and only entered when he heard the soft voice inside beckon him. Entering he saw Alexis in her bed sitting up with Zane by her side. Seeing him enter, Zane nodded his head and bid goodbye before leaving, not without a nod to Harry as he passed.

"You were looking for me?" He greeted the bed bound girl. Really he had nothing else he could think to say so better off to let her start the conversation.

Alexis nodded. Perhaps she was lost for words too. Harry thought.

"I... I wanted to say thank you for saving me."

Harry was silent for a moment before he took the seat beside Alexis's bed. "You don't have to thank me. I would have done the same for anybody." Taking a breath he went on before Alexis could speak. "What Titan was doing was criminal, dangerous, and wrong."

"What was he doing?" Alexis asked shocking Harry.

"You don't know?" He asked receiving a shrug in return.

"Jaden hasn't got a clue what happened. As soon as he took me here he supposedly ran straight back to you."

Harry nodded knowing it was about as much. "I know we haven't covered them in history yet so I'm not expecting an answer. Have you ever heard of the shadow games?"

He received no answer.

"The shadow games were a factor of ancient Egyptian history. They used magic and sorcery to access a world of spirits, they bound those spirits to protect their lands."

"Magic?" Alexis asked confusedly.

"Yes and no. Some of us have a deep connection to the worlds beyond our own. Lacking understanding, they called it magic. With the spirits by their sides duels began."

"I know this, it's the history of duel monsters."

Harry nodded. "Yes. But then came the problem, how to control it. So they used the shadow realm they send themselves into an alternate dimension where their duel would not be interrupted, and where cheating is strictly forbidden, punishable by death. In the Shadow Games, the sorcerers' skills would be tested by seeing how powerful of monsters they can summon, and how powerful a spell they can cast to power up their monsters."

"And Titan did this?"

"No, I did." Alexis was confused. And her face showed it. So Harry decided to explain. "Titan was nothing but a pretender who knew more than most. He used this to distract and scare his opponents to such a degree, that he became one of the most feared duelling mercenaries there are." Oh he had done his research alright. He wanted to know exactly who had hired Titan to duel Jaden, he would kill them.

"But what did you do?"

"I reacted. I told you there were some who had connections to the spirit realm, I am one of them. When I saw what Titan was doing I reacted, activating the room we were in at the time. A shadow game started. Nothing bad would have happened if we had just finished the duel normally but Titan ran. The shadows don't like to lose their prey."

"And where do I come into this?" She finally asked.

Harry finally understood why she was in this room. When he had given her to Jaden she was unconscious yes. And when he had visited her afterwards he had seen her sleeping soundly. She was in shock.

"To be honest, I don't know. Titan could have wanted to use you to get to Jaden, he could have just needed bait and you were around. He could have wanted something worse. But no matter what he wanted. He didn't and wouldn't do it. Not while I walk this earth." Standing he stretched his legs and let her absorb his words.

"Thank you." She finally said after moments of silence.

Harry nodded goodbye much like Zane before him. Before walking out and heading straight back to his dorm. As soon as he crossed the threshold his spirits appeared before him both with concerned looks on their faces.

'You told too much' they both said at once.

"And you practised that. Take me to Yugi."

'No' Mahad said at once. Harry merely raised an eyebrow in retaliation knowing damn well there had better be a good reason. 'You swore to me when you got on that helicopter that you were going to become your own man.'

'And I'll be damned if I let you go crawling to the man who took you away from me for advice' The Chaos Soldier said.

"A bit clingy no?" He asked the midnight clad monster.

'I agree with the magician.' Was all the Luster soldier said in response before he vanished.

"Mahad." Harry pleaded only to be met with a similar vanishing act. Knowing he couldn't teleport that far without help Harry left his room.

Deploying his duel disk he placed three monsters down and watched as their holograms appeared. Mahad and the Chaos Luster Soldier stood before him but so did the Magician of Chaos. Pushing his power through to his disk he watched as the holograms solidified even more than usual and the monsters blinked as life was put into them. Sitting on the forest floor he turned off his duel disk and placed the cards back in their cases. But the monsters stayed.

"I would have thought that a mercenary would be hired to come after me, not Jaden." He told them. "Son of a billionaire, holder of two of the three chaos cards, powers that took Yugi Muto to teach control."

'Your father promised you that you would be safe' The Chaos Magician responded. 'And the trouble you have gotten into so far has been either your own doing, or a crossfire.'

Harry blushed at the reminder that he had gone looking for a fight on his first night here. "What do you think will come next?" he asked with a grin.

The three monsters were silent and Harry knew why. Somebody was coming. Quickly banishing them to their spirit forms he turned to see who was approaching. His heart said intruder but his nose said perfume, and there was only one woman on this campus with any reason to see him.

"Care to join me Alexis?" He asked without turning around.

"I thought I saw somebody I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The queen of the obelisk dorm replied.

"Not at all. As you can see I am all on my own. You were let out awfully quick."

"I kind of snuck out. The nurse wasn't letting me go anywhere."

Harry smiled. He knew that feeling all too well. Between his doting father and his old nurse he was an expert. "Was there something I can help you with?"

Alexis simply sat next to him. "All that stuff you were telling me earlier, about shadow games. You know a lot don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"I was taught at a young age. My mentors felt the need given my situation." He pulled his case to his lap and opened it revealing to Alexis his decks and other cards. Moving the cards back he pulled out a photo. "This is my father."

Alexis gasped in shock when she saw who was in the photo. "Your father is Pegasus!" She shrieked. "I didn't even know he had a child."

"He didn't. I was adopted."

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned him.

But Harry wasn't looking at her this time. He was staring at his monsters not that she could see, as far as Alexis knew, he was staring out to the ocean. He recalled their first meeting on this island and knew it was time to tell her. "Because we've actually met before." He said in response. He ban to tell her the tale.

"Dad" Harry groaned as he tugged at the collar of his new suit. "I get that Kaiba is throwing the party, I even had no problem attending with stuffy businessmen, but the suit is too much."

Pegasus simply patted his son on the back. Steering him through the crowd towards the table before handing him a drink and grabbing his own. "I understand my boy. But Kaiba wanted to show you off as his new protégée."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't teleport out of here."

"Because you'll be grounded."

"Hello, teleport."

"No deck."

"I have three."

"I know where they are."

Harry pouted. "Fine you win" He stalked off away from his father still tugging at his suit. He was grateful for everything Pegasus did really, but this was where he drew the line. So engrossed was he in being childish that he didn't see in front of him and walked right into somebody, taking them both to the ground as he did so.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" His victim screamed at him drawing the attention of many of the surrounding people.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologised as he stood up, offering his hand as he did so. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Obviously." She muttered not bothering to take the offered help and instead opting to pick herself up off the ground. "Alexis Rhodes"

"Harry Potter."

The two stood in silence, each trying to think of something to say after such an abrupt meeting. It wasn't until he noticed the deck in her pocket that he found what he needed. "You're a duellist." He said.

Alexis nodded shyly withdrawing her deck. "Yep, best in my class. My brother is the only one who can beat me."

"I don't have many people to duel with. But I can hold my own against the ones I do." Harry commented.

Alexis took out her deck and Harry reached into his pocket to do the same when Mahad appeared in front of him. 'You're father is looking for you' was all he said before he disappeared.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I have to go. Maybe some other time. But until then." He opened his case revealing the cards he owned and pulled out one. "Take this." He handed the card to her and ran off to see his father.

"I remember now!" Alexis exclaimed with her eyes widening. She had kept the card with her all this time but never really thought about where it had come from. It had been years ago and many things had happened in between. "But how did you remember after all this time?"

"Because I was grounded after all. A week without my decks was horrible." He shuddered at the memory. "Did you keep that card?" He asked

Alexis nodded. She had originally kept it so that she could remember the offer of a duel. But as she grew older she had kept it to remind her of the good looking boy who had bumped into her. Recently it had just been a habit to keep it even if she didn't think of why. Green eyes stared into brown as she pulled out the card. It was a duel monsters card but it had no effect. It was simply a painting. Harry's.

A promise card.

Harry smiled at seeing the card before taking a similar one out of his case. Turning on his duel disk he placed his own into a card slot before gently taking Alexis's and putting that one in as well.

When Harry's card was placed into the duel disk the forest around them disappeared to be replaced with the midnight sky. Stars shone brightly above them, revolving slowly. When he placed the second one, an Aurora Borealis shone brightly in the sky.

Alexis stared open mouthed at the sight before them before blushing as she realised that one of the cards was hers. Or at least it was, she didn't know if he was going to give it back after seeing just how special it was.

"My father taught me how to make cards after he adopted me. The painting came naturally. These two were my first creations. You were the first person I had met who didn't mentor me or look after me, had we more time I'm sure we might have gotten along. Each card I make comes in pairs, so I figured if I ever saw you again, I'd know who you were by the card if nothing else. But when I looked into your eyes… I knew who you were straight away." Harry softly spoke so as to not break the moment. "We may not have had the best introduction, but I hope we can be good friends now that we have the time."

Alexis just settled in her place. Getting comfortable and enjoying the sight with her new friend. Oh they would be good alright.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, here I thought that there would be nothing but duelling at this school." Harry commented as he took three cards form Alexis and placed them in order. "Not that I would mind if that was the case but this is nice."

"You do know there's a tennis team, and a soccer team, and a spa here right?" She quipped as she also took three cards. "Two hundred." she added throwing chips into the centre.

"Yeah I've seen the tennis court. How's your engagement going by the way? Got the flowers picked?" He threw the same chips. "Call"

"Jaden doesn't even know what an engagement is." Alexis responded showing her cards. "Three queens."

"He's a kind soul, not the brightest but there isn't a shred of darkness in his body. Straight." He showed her the cards and collected the chips.

"Are you?" Was all she said in response dealing the next hand.

Harry shushed her by betting three hundred and leaving it at that. When she called he took two new cards and watched as she took three. "Speaking of Jaden, what's this I hear about you and him having a stake out in the cafeteria? Is that what it's called these days?"

"Shut up!" She shrieked. "All in."

Harry called. Watching her reactions to everything as he did so.

"Flush." She called out slamming her cards on the table.

Harry looked at his cards, and at Alexis. "Fold." he said throwing his cards. As he did so the door to the room they shared crashed open with a bang startling him and causing the cards to go off the table.

"HARRY!" The voice screamed before noticing the other occupant in the room. "Lex?" His face brightened at seeing the girl. "Good, now I don't have to look for you, come on." he said dragging Harry out of the room without another word.

Alexis looked around Harry's now empty room, noting he hadn't even taken his decks with him. And the cards they had been using were now scattered on the floor. Looking at the cards he had thrown she couldn't help but gasp in shock.

Four aces lay on the floor.

"So what was it you wanted us to see Jay?" Harry asked not even bothering to question what the Slifer was doing in an obelisk dorm. When Jaden didn't answer him and kept dragging him, he looked back to Alexis only to see she was just now leaving his room, taking his case with her as she did. "Jay!" He called.

Resigning himself to his fate he let himself be dragged all the way to the campus building. As he drew closer to the building a feeling began to creep up into his chest. Like the beat of a drum inside his body.

"Jaden." He called to the Slifer for another time. Perhaps it was his tone or the fact that he was now resisting being dragged. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's the most awesome thing Harry, you have to see." The two finally arrived at the card shop and Jaden finally let go of Harry who shrunk back from the large crowd back to where Alexis who had just arrived was standing. She handed him his case and he nodded gratefully. "Look" Jaden said turning to them and pointing on the wall.

Harry suddenly knew what that feeling of power was. He also knew why Mahad had been so silent the past few days. The king of games had left his deck. And it was here. The two cards belonged to the same spirit and Mahad was finding it hard to be with Harry without Yugi consciously telling him to go.

'Did you know about this?' He mentally asked the Black Luster Soldier.

'No, Mahad has been avoiding me as well'

Harry just knew something was going to go wrong. A school full of teenagers and a legendary deck, hell even the professors would take a shot if they could.

"Yugi's deck is here?" Alexis asked Jaden who nodded. "How do we see it?"

"Which deck is it?" Harry asked causing many to look at him in curiosity. Including Jaden and Alexis.

"What do you mean which deck" The Queen of Obelisk asked him.

"Well Yugi has several. His actual deck, which has dark magician and the like. He has a deck that revolves around the magnet brothers and the Kuriboh brothers. A toy deck. He does live in a card shop he has lots of decks."

Everybody stared in shock at this revelation, so focused on the fact that it was a deck of Yugi's, they never even wondered which one it was. Harry used this distraction to sneak to the front of the line and smile politely at Ms. Dorothy. "May I have two tickets please?"

Receiving the tickets he walked back and handed one to Alexis who followed him as he left the crowd, still in shock.

'You know which deck it is' The Chaos Magician said as he appeared beside him. 'Mahad would be here if it was any other.'

'Yeah, but they don't need to know that. If what I think will happen happens, then I'm using both of you to fight Mahad.'

To be honest he had just been putting it off. While he loved each and every card in his decks the only reason he had more than one was because of their incomplete nature. With that Black Luster Soldier by his side he could finally put together the deck he needed.

The magician nodded and vanished to inform the other spirits of his deck. All the while Harry simply turned to Alexis and asked, "Lunch?"

Lunch with Alexis was fun. Dinner in his dorm was fine. Standing outside the room with Yugi's deck was downright boring. Sure it was interesting, the spirits of the deck called out with their power and he responded with pulses of his own, but that just got them more excited seeing as how they recognised him.

Then he saw a shadow. Crossing the corridor and entering the room. Oh he could have stopped it. But the feeling of Yugi's spirits made him think twice. He would let it be stolen. And with a great resounding crash, it was. He followed the thief towards the docks and watched as he looked through the cards only once before putting them into his disk.

"So shall we?" He asked the thief taking a deck out of his case and slotting it into his own disk.

"You wish to duel me?" The thief's voice sounded like Yugi, but Harry had spent liberal amounts of time with him so that was just annoying. "I am the king of games after all."

"Yeah, sure, Dimitri the cookie cutter that's who you are." Harry responded drawing cards. "Now come along, people will be coming soon and it's been too long since I've duelled Yugi's deck."

"Very well pretender, I know who I have duelled and you are not one of them."

Harry growled and waited.

"DUEL" The two combatants screamed.

"I'll go first." Harry said calmly as he drew the card. "I'll play Queen's Knight in attack mode." He said watching as the Lady rose from an arcane circle. "Next I'll play one face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Dimitri said also drawing a card. "And I activate Polymerization to fuse Berfomet with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in order to Fusion Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast in Attack Position. And then I'll attack your Queen's knight."

Harry did nothing but watch as his monster was destroyed. Yugi's deck thrived on his opponent fighting back and for now he wouldn't. When he fought back he would win.

"Shall I go then?" He asked rhetorically as he drew his card. Stretching his powers he could feel the presence of other students as they began to arrive. Alexis and Jaden stood out having spent so much time with them but other than that they were indistinguishable. "I activate the spell card Black Magic Ritual."

"What!"

"Oh so you've heard of it. Well you see with this card I can special summon Magician of Black Chaos so long as I remove a total of level eight. But in this case I offer my Ritual Raven as the sacrifice." The raven briefly appeared on the field before it burst into flames. "Arise Magician of Black Chaos!"

The blue skinned shamanistic Dark Magician appeared on the field twirling a staff. Meanwhile the true chaos form stood beside Harry with his arms crossed. Harry was going to enjoy this duel no shadows, no time limit, and no lives on the line.

"Now destroy Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, Chaos sceptre blast!"

Chimera exploded into a thousand pieces with a wave of the magician's staff. But Berfomet soon appeared after.

"When Chimera, is destroyed it allows me to summon Berfomet in its place."

"I know the card pretender. I play one face down and end my turn."

Dimitri drew. "I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light stopping your attacks for three turns. And activate monster reincarnation, by discarding one card_"

"You'll get back the only monster in your grave, Gazelle. But I'm not stupid, you want that card in your grave."

"Correct. I play one face down and summon Gazelle in defence mode. And end my turn."

"My turn then. And I reveal my face down, Call of the Haunted. This lets me retrieve one card from the grave and bring it home. And I choose my darling Queen's Knight. Next I play King's Knight, and since the two knights are on the field I'm allowed to summon Jack's Knight in attack mode"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card. Coffin of Dark renewal. Your monster and my own are now used in a ritual to revive the one and only Dark Magician from my graveyard."

Mahad appeared on the field next to Gazelle, Berfomet having been used in the ritual to summon him. Harry's smile turned into a predatory grin at seeing the Dark Magician on the field.

"But he won't be around for long, for I play a card that will give him the power to match your Magician. I play Dedication through Light and Darkness!"

Harry cursed while thinking to the spirit beside him, 'What the hell was Yugi thinking, putting one of your cards in his deck' Harry thought to the Chaos Magician. Unlike Mahad, there was no spirit in this card. 'You and I both know that Yugi knew someone would try to take his deck here.'

'We may be in trouble then. If I'm in there, and Mahad is in there. Well then it's not too much of a stretch for him to be in there as well.'

Harry nodded as Dark Magician of Chaos appeared on Dimitri's field. 'Does it ever strike you as odd that my deck is a copy of Yugi's bar the chaotic elements? I mean sure there are differences but take a look.'

'Yugi and you are two very similar beings. Both wielders of great power. Both chosen of the gods. But Yugi was chosen by only two monsters. Mana and Mahad. You on the other hand have all of us. So why should you have different decks when you are so very similar people?'

Harry smiled at the answer to a question that had long since plagued his mind and nodded in thanks to his spirit. Stretching his senses he could feel half of the student body watching. Time to show off.

Dimitri continued. "And since I've summoned Dark Magician of Chaos, I can take one spell card and return it from the grave to my hand"

"I end my turn." Harry said knowing what would happen.

"Then I shall make a move. Now attack King's Knight, Chaos Sceptre Blast!"

Harry: 2800/Dimitri: 4000

"I end my turn."

"Let's end this." Harry said shocking Dimitri, he had expected fear, his opponent was facing Yugi's cards. But Harry had one better, he had faced Yugi.

"First I play the spell card pot of greed to draw two cards."

"Next I activate the spell card Spell Economics which means I no longer have to pay life points to activate spells. So I'll start with this, Dark Magic Curtain, which immediately lets me play a spell-caster from my deck but also lets you play a spell-caster as well. "

"I'll play my Dark Magician Girl!" Dimitri said causing the female student of Mahad to appear before the two.

"And I'll play my own DARK MAGICIAN!"

Harry's Dark Magician burst from the Dark Magic Curtain and suddenly the field around the two duellists got darker. Light began to drain from the area being absorbed into the wicked Dark Magician.

"But, I have the only Dark Magician." Dimitri stuttered, breaking character as he did.

"No, I have several, like this card, I activate the spell card Dedication through Light and Darkness. Look familiar?" He asked.

The shade next to Harry vanished to be replaced with The Black Luster Soldier, who simply looked at him, in no words demanding to be played next.

"And like you said, I get one free used Spell card, and I think I'll take Pot of Greed."

'No,' Dimitri thought, 'this can't be happening. I have the deck of the king of Games and he's matching me, where did he get these cards.'

"Next I'll activate the pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. And I'll use one right now, go premature burial! This card would normally cost me eight hundred life points but thanks to spell economics I can bring one card from my grave with no cost, all I have to do is equip it with this card. Rise again Dark Magician."

The Black Luster Soldier was begging to be summoned at this point even going so far as to poke Harry in the shoulder, not that he could feel it.

"An impressive move but have you forgotten about my Swords of Revealing Light?"

"On the contrary, I'll get to them. I just wanted to summon one card before you had the chance." Harry replied.

"And what card would that be?"

"I remove my King's Knight from my grave, and my Ritual Raven_"

"You can't have that card!"

"To summon another monster of Chaos. I summon Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!" He shouted. 'FINALLY' his monster shouted in his mind before vanishing and appearing from a vortex on the field.

"But you still can't attack me till your next turn."

"Again with the swords." Harry commented. "Fine, fine I'll get rid of them." He flipped over a card from his hand showing it to Dimitri, but not the crowd behind him. At least until he played it. "I activate, Mischief of the Time Goddess." The air around the two began to distort for a moment before settling. "Now it's my next turn's battle phase, making the swords go bye bye."

Just as he said it the swords of revealing light faded away leaving nothing between Harry and Dimitri.

"Now, since I have a soft spot for the ladies. I'll start with your lifeless Chaos Monster. Black Luster Soldier, do the honours."

'With Pleasure!' His monster mentally responded before slicing Dimitri's in half

Harry: 2800/Dimitri: 3800

"And as I'm sure you know, when he successfully destroys a monster, he gets to attack again. But since a Dark Magician was placed in your graveyard, you're Dark Magician Girl gains another three hundred attack points, so unfortunately she has to go."

Dimitri: 3600/Harry: 2800

"Now my Dark Magician attack his Gazelle with Dark Magic Attack!" Much like the years before the world was shrouded in darkness for a brief moment and an almighty roar could be heard before an explosion, Gazelle was gone when the lights returned. "Next I'll attack with Queen's Knight!"

Dimitri: 2100/Harry: 2800

"Dimitri, you stole another person's deck and claimed it as your own, it betrayed you for this reason. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack him directly with Chaos Sceptre Blast!"

Dimitri: 0/Harry: 2800

"Now hand it over" Harry said as he lowered his arm and walked towards his fallen opponent. "And listen, I get not making your own deck. It's a personal thing and to create your own and use it against another's requires confidence that not many have. But try Dimitri, you won't win unless you do." Taking Yugi's deck he felt a rush of energy run up his arm as the spirits greeted him. "Now I won't tell Yugi about this. And they won't tell the Chancellor."

He pointed to the cliff side where nearly all of the student body was watching in shocked silence as one of their own having taken down Yugi's deck. He then left without another word.

He was soon met by Alexis who had ran from the cliff to meet her friend.

"Harry, what was that. You never played those cards before!" She said as she hugged him excitement rolling off her in waves.

"That is what happens when I mix my decks my dear. I've never done it before, the formula, as Bastion would say, was never complete up until recently."

Alexis nodded as the two made it back to his room. "Why did your father send you here anyway?" She asked disturbing the silence as they crossed the threshold. "You clearly have skills with a deck."

Harry smiled and jumped on his bed. "To have fun and be a kid again." Was all he said. "When I discovered my powers a lot of things began to happen, my Dad thought it would be best if I went away for a while. This way, I got to be around people my own age for once."

Alexis had no idea what he meant by that. But she figured he'd tell eventually.

Harry just rolled over on his bed to face her. "So, poker?"

Alexis blushed as she remembered what he'd done the last time. "Fine but if I win you and I duel."

Harry just nodded and jumped off the bed. "I'll do you one better, you win and I'll give you another one of my painting cards. I think you'll like this one."

Remembering the first and knowing he probably had the pair to that one too. How could she refuse?


	9. Chapter 9

"Would Harry Potter please report to my office?" The commanding voice of Chancellor Sheppard rang throughout the halls. Many of the students winced in sympathy while others danced in glee. A visit to the Chancellor's office is never good.

Harry Potter simply looked up from his homework assignment. A trap essay for the good Doctor Crowler not due for a week but it was the only assignment he had left before the winter holidays. Tilting his head in curiosity he stood from the table and walked towards the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you do something wrong?" The worried voice of Alexis sounded from behind him.

Harry simply turned and looked right into her brown eyes. "Duelled in a shadow game, one I created. Duelled against, subsequently stole, and returned to the rightful owner, the greatest deck known to modern man. And play poker with the most beautiful female in the school in my own room." Alexis's face was completely crimson at the last part, having gotten progressively redder as he continued. "But no I'm probably fine."

Alexis hugged him before he left and he continued on his way to the Chancellor's office undeterred.

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the office with the Chancellor. The second thing he noticed was that despite the size of the Chancellor's office, it was actually quite bare. The third thing he noticed, was that the large television on the wall was on, and an industrial illusions logo was on the screen.

"Tell me he's not waiting on the other end of that." Harry asked Sheppard before he had a chance to speak.

Sheppard shook his head gesturing to the seat in front of him. "Your father will be with us in a moment normally he would just use the video caller in your dorm room but I requested this meeting." He leaned forward on his desk. "I may be old, and many may consider me a fool, but I know power when I see it."

Harry looked his Chancellor in the eyes and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean sir. Aside from a basic understanding of duel monsters history I am just a normal student."

A new voice sounded from behind him and Harry immediately shrunk in his seat. "A commendable performance Harry but I took the liberty of informing the good Chancellor of your situation when I filed for your enrolment."

Such was a testament to their relationship that Harry immediately knew what his father was talking about. Situation was the key word that told Harry Sheppard knew of his shadow powers, but nothing more.

"Very well" The Obelisk student replied. "Hello Dad." He greeted with a nod. "So you're aware of my powers. Much like Jaden Yuki I can see spirits. Unlike him I have various matter manipulative powers and the ability to bring Duel Monster spirits to life for a short time."

"You also possess two of the cards of chaos." Sheppard nodded.

"Three if you count the sorcerer, though not many do."

Pegasus was silent as he watched the proceedings. Harry was his son by adoption but he normally allowed him to maintain his own conversations. Harry still had a deep mistrust of authority due to years of neglect.

"It is my fear, that this power could be a danger to other students."

Harry tilted his head slightly. The eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead for a brief second to show Sheppard that he could indeed control his powers. Pegasus on the other hand was now silent for another reason, Harry didn't know just how much power he had, and he wasn't going to reveal it unless he had to. He had seen it years ago and many more times when he had to defend himself but Harry was ignorant of the majority of it due to the situations in which it had to be used.

"You have waited a long time to express your concern, my dear Chancellor." Harry commented. "Do you fear I would use my powers for the wrong reasons?"

"To be quite frank I do not know. Power corrupts, and yours defies all explanation. The monsters that you wield should tell me that alone." They sat in silence for a few moments while Harry digested the information. The chancellor had no reason not to trust him, on the other hand, he had every reason to be cautious. 'Very well', he thought to himself, 'I'll just have to prove I don't mean any harm.' "The school duel is about to happen." The Chancellor abruptly said. "And in this case you would be the top candidate to represent our school given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"North Academy will be sending a freshman to represent them."

"I decline."

Even Pegasus was shocked, Harry never passed up a chance to duel nor did he pass up a chance to show off. "You decline?" His father asked.

Harry turned to the screen looking his father in the eyes much like he had the Chancellor, only this time it was a deep affection and respect reflected in his eyes.

"Yes Dad, I have no desire to compete in the school duel. I would much rather watch."

The two adults stared at Harry. Seeing their shock he smirked before explaining.

"The entire school has witnessed me duel at one point or another. They see the cards I hold and the skills I wield. To be selected for the school would tempt many to challenge me and cause more stress than I desire."

"But you would win!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Perhaps, perhaps I would lose. I simply do not care."

Pegasus wished he had his Millennium eye for the first time in many years so he could see inside his son's head.

Harry left the office with a goodbye leaving his Father and Chancellor to discuss this revelation and headed straight back to the room he and Alexis had been occupying beforehand. Finding it empty, he sighed.

Willing his powers to reach beyond the worlds. He called the Black Luster Soldier to him. 'Can you find her?' He asked the Chaos spirit.

The spirit disappeared into the sky grumbling about being nothing but a puppy for Harry in his mind. The aforementioned summoner smirked as he walked in the direction his spirit had flown off. He found not only her, but Syrus, Chumley and Zane standing near the Slifer dorm overlooking the cliff.

"Why is Jaden duelling a ten year old?" He asked startling three of the four people near him, though whether he startled Zane or not was unclear.

"She snuck into the school." Syrus explained.

"Dressed as a guy." Chumley continued.

"And snuck into my room, rifled through my cards soon after." Zane concluded.

"What did the Chancellor want?" Alexis asked gaining the attention of the three others who hadn't taken their eyes off the duel.

"A meeting with my father."

The young girl summoned Maiden in Love and Harry raised an eyebrow at the technique she was using. His interest in the duel grew until Syrus and Chumley began arguing over who she thought would be cuter of the two.

"Uh...guys, you do realize that she's just a card, right?" Alexis asked them slowly.

Zane chuckled, "Try and remember who you're talking to" he murmured, "When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

"Sy, did she break your heart?" Alexis asked teasingly, "Or did you decide to see other monsters?

"Syrus isn't the first, nor will he be the last to have a crush on the Dark Magician Girl, Yugi had one on her till he was fourteen." Harry smiled.

Oh it was so fun summoning her one day and watching him blush till he looked like a tomato.

Everyone looked to him at his blasé comment about the king of games while Alexis moved closer to keep talking to him, her interest in the duel fading with each passing second as her curiosity grew.

"So what did your father want?" She finally asked

"They were concerned about the usage of my powers." Seeing her raised eyebrows he elaborated by vanishing in a flash of purple light, and appearing on her other side, so engrossed in the duel the other three didn't even notice.

"Oh" She said in slight shock "Those powers"

"He also wanted to offer me the position in the school duel."

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed hugging him in excitement.

"I turned him down." He replied causing her to let go of him and stare at his face in shock.

"WHY!"

He pulled her away from the others and walked away from the duel. Neither of them noticed Zane watching in interest.

"I turned him down because there are more important things I want to do than prepare for a duel I have no interest in." He explained as they walked back to the obelisk blue dorm.

"But why not?" She asked more quietly. "It's a great honour to be selected, you should be excited"

Harry just grabbed her hand and quickly took her back to his dorm room. There were a few things of Alexis's scattered around the room due to the amount of time the two spent in here but other than that it was still all Harry.

Alexis could spot many differences in the room since she had last been in here. In the corner by the television there was an easel with a sketch on the canvas. Machinery was scattered around the room along with other things belonging to Harry. On his bed was his case that normally contained his cards only now the cards were scattered on the bed in several piles.

"I turned it down because I'm making a deck." He explained gesturing to the cards on his bed. "And I want to finish the painting I started."

"The deck I understand, even if you have three. But the painting? You turned down the chance to duel for the school for a painting?"

"I don't have three decks any more" He said walking to the bed and picking up one of the cards, flipping it over revealed, The Dark Magician of Chaos. "When I combined the three I had that night I created what I thought to be the best deck I was capable of, but the balance was screwed now I have to keep building it until I get it right."

Alexis took a seat at what had been dubbed her chair. In reality it was a two seater belonging to the set that was in his room but every time she used it she was stretched across the entire thing. Harry didn't even bother moving her instead flipping over the three seater and sitting on it upside down.

"So what's the painting?" She asked.

"It's going to be a new card." He explained gesturing to the machinery around the room. "My Dad sent me a few card scanners and printers so all I have to do is finish the paintings.

"So can you just make duel monster cards?" Alexis asked curiously taking her deck out from behind her and laying it on the table.

"No," Harry answered. "Making a duel monsters card requires an industrial illusion printer and for it to be registered with Kaiba Corp. If it's not registered, the card won't work in an official duel."

"Then how do your cards work."

"Because Kaiba likes me. There's an entire section of cards allowed to be activated that all belong to me. If they're played in a duel it will immediately cancel the duel and alert Kaiba Corp. But if they're just used..." He left it unfinished as it was self-explanatory.

"So who will be duelling in the school duel?" She asked him.

Harry rolled until he was sitting normally, the blood having rushed to his upper body in the time he had been upside down. "A freshman. North Academy will be using their best freshman so Sheppard feels obligated to do the same."

"Which would be you?"

Harry shrugged. "I do have the best grades. But Bastion is in second place and both he and Jaden haven't lost a duel all term. Odds are even if I accepted it would have come down to a duel."

"Jaden lost a duel." Alexis said drawing his attention from the cards in his hands. "He and Zane duelled a few weeks ago."

Harry nodded. Zane's prowess as a duellist had reached his ears since his first day. Even mostly shut in to his room Harry had heard of the Obelisk and his talents. Jaden losing was a little bit of a surprise given the Slifer's talents but an acceptable one.

Standing and sitting on his bed, Harry flipped a card in his hand and slotted it into his deck. Thinking a thousand thoughts a second as he picked up the next and put that in.

"Grab a mat." He told the Obelisk Queen pointing to the duelling mats stacked on the desk nearby. As he grabbed the final three cards from his bed and put them into the deck it flashed a dark purple light which ran up his arm.

The two Obelisks placed their decks on the mats. And drew cards.

"Any stakes?" Harry asked his female companion.

Alexis thought for a moment before shrugging in response. "We'll think of something."

Harry: 4000/Alexis: 4000

"So what's it like duelling without holograms?" Harry asked as she drew the sixth card and planned her move.

"Reminds me of when I was a kid." She replied. "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode. And then I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then. I play skilled white magician in defence mode." Harry waited for a second grabbing two cards. "And I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Alexis drew a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in defence mode. Next I activate the spell card Prima light. This lets me sacrifice my Cyber Tutu in order to summon Cyber Prima from my hand. My Prima attacks your monster."

"It would, if I didn't activate my trap card. Spellbinding Circle. But thank you, since you activated a spell my magician gains a spell counter."

"Fine I end my turn."

Harry drew a card and looked the field over once. "I activate the trap card Pitch Black Power Stone, once per turn I can remove one of the three spell counters on this card and place it on a compatible monster, and I choose my magician. Next I play the spell card Dark Magic Curtain, this allows either of us to summon a spellcaster from our decks."

"I don't have any spellcasters." Alexis whined quietly as Harry's card flew into his hand from his deck.

"I do. I special summon Dark Magician. And since my Skilled White Magician has three spell counters I can sacrifice him to summon my Buster Blader."

"Are you going to summon Dark Paladin?" Alexis asked.

"I could, but instead I'll just have Buster Blader attack your Cyber Prima."

Harry: 2000/Alexis: 3700

"And next I'll have my Dark Magician attack you directly."

Harry: 2000/Alexis: 1200

"I activate the quick play spell Dedication through Light and Darkness. By tributing my Dark Magician I can special summon from my hand The Dark Magician of Chaos. Since he was summoned, I think I'll have my Dark Magic Curtain back. Now I will then use him to attack you directly."

"I activate the trap card enchanted Javelin. This card increases my life points by the attack points of your monster. So I'm not out just yet." Harry smiled at the tactic. She had learned from his cards.

"I end my turn."

"I activate the silent doom. This lets me bring back my Etoile Cyber in defence mode. Then I'll activate the spell card Machine Angel Ritual. With this all I have to do is get rid of my Etoile Cyber on my field and the Cyber Gymnast in my hand in order to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini. And when she is summoned, you have to select one of your monsters and destroy it."

"The logical choice would be my Buster Blader"

"I end my turn."

"I draw then." Harry commented. "Close Alexis, but not close enough. I remove my Skilled White Magician and My Dark Magician from my graveyard in order to summon, Chaos Sorcerer. The first thing I'll do is use his ability to remove your Cyber Angel from play. Of course he can't attack the turn he does this but that's what my Magician is for."

Alexis: 0/Harry: 2000

"I thought you were going to summon Black Luster Soldier again." She said as Harry cleaned up the cards.

"I could have eventually." He replied. "He's in there." He tapped the now stacked deck with his finger. "Along with my knights, and a few other tricks. I have been trying to find the perfect deck for weeks now, one that counters every possibility while still having the power to fight. Of course, I aslo have to include the monsters that have been friends to me since I was a teenager."

Alexis didn't ask. Every now and again she could tell Harry was hiding something based on how he talked about his past. It was as if he was born only a few years ago. Knowing that he would tell her when he was ready she never asked but the curiosity was killing her.

Harry looked at the painting he had yet to finish and didn't break the silence. At least not yet. His mind was focusing on what his spirits had told the day after he had returned Yugi's deck when he attempted to summon Mahad back to his side.

"Alexis." Harry said suddenly gaining the female Obelisk's attention. "I'm going to be gone for a while. But I'll be back before the school duel."

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously, her head tilted to the side much like Harry's does.

"A friend of mine has gone missing. I want to find him."

Alexis nodded, she would look for her friends, and she still looked for her brother even after all this time. "Do you want any help?" She offered.

Harry shook his head. "No it's better if I go alone."

It would be dangerous in the spirit realm after all. And he would go to every corner to find Mahad. He doubted Yugi even realised that he was missing. But he knew, and he would see just what had happened to his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

The ancient ruins of the duel academy isle.

These were in existence since the time of Egypt and the pyramids. They served as a connection point between this realm and the spirit realm. All one needed to do was find the way through. In this case it was a matter of finding the medallion buried in the ground, with his powers that took only a few seconds. Turning to his spirits he nodded.

'You're sure you can open the doorway?' He mentally projected to the spirits of Chaos though he was sure that nobody was around them, being able to sense them if they were, he had no idea if there were any surveillance equipment nearby.

'Yes, it will only take a second. Are you sure you want to go looking for him? Your father would never allow this.' The Black Luster Soldier responded.

'That's why he doesn't know' Harry responded. 'Open it'

The two spirits vanished only to be replaced by an orb of light each. They hovered about only for a moment before they disappeared into the medallion. The eye of Wdjat glowed brightly the moment they did. He could feel the pure energy charge as it built up to form a doorway between worlds. His very blood sang in response.

A column of light grew from the ground to a point in the sky far beyond his line of sight. It flashed repeatedly until it finally grew steady and his spirit companions appeared beside him looking weary.

'Go now' The Chaos Dark Magician panted in his mind. 'It will be difficult to hold it open'

Harry wasted no time in running into the light hoping he would be able to go back through it someday.

Where he appeared once he had crossed to the other side was a mystery. Three suns, a tomb, and a temple where all he could see and looking to his left confirmed there was no surrounding land mass. Looking forward he could see a tower rising above the monument. He decided to head towards that.

This proved to be a bad decision as he was met by no less than a dozen spears the minute his foot crossed the threshold of the structures walls.

"Who dares trespass on sacred grounds?" One of the guards asked as he shoved the spear closer into his face.

"Who is this ground sacred to?" Harry asked in response. His body gaining a dark outline in response to his fear.

"We are the grave keepers, who are you shadow user?" A new voice asked, parting the crowd. The guards murmured amongst themselves at the notion of a shadow user. While Harry observed the newcomer, dressed in black robes and a dagger on her hilt Harry recognized the body that graced the artwork of the Grave Keepers Assailant

"I am a realm traveller in seek of the dark world." Mahad may be the guardian of the Pharaoh, but he was still the Dark Magician, if there was any place in the twelve dimensions he could find him, it would start there.

"You are lost then, you stand upon the ancient burial grounds of the grave keepers. My chieftain will not be pleased"

"Punished." The guards surrounding them called at the sound of the chieftain's displeasure.

"Come with me." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him into the ruins.

Harry was content to follow orders for the moment as it would lead him to the way out of this realm and into the next, if he played his cards right of course.

The irony of that statement was not lost on him as he spoke to the chieftain.

"I told you I won't duel." Harry shouted from the other side of the room as his spirits held off an army of grave keepers. "If you would shut up and listen for a few seconds you'd know why!"

"Perhaps we should just run Harry." Chaos Magician shouted over the cries of punished. "There has to be a doorway around here somewhere." He pushed the grave keepers away with a push of his hands, power emanating from the palms. "Use your powers and let's go."

Harry mimicked the magician, pushing his own hands out and forcing the soldiers back further and further as he ran out of the door, The Black Luster Soldier blocking the stray blades and spears with his sword and shield while The Chaos Magician kept the rest of the army at bay.

"The door out is blocked." Harry called behind him as he saw iron gates descending over the wooden door. "Any ideas?"

"Take this!" The Luster Soldier said throwing his blade to Harry. "Get up to the roof, we'll meet you there."

Harry stood and watched as even without a sword, his friend was very capable of taking on soldiers of a warrior race. Gripping the sword in his hand tightly and letting its energy flow through his veins, responding in kind to his own powers, he ran to the roof and found himself standing on one side of an open courtyard duelling field.

"You will duel or you will die!" The Chieftain called from the other side.

"How about neither" Harry responded gripping his sword tightly and closing his eyes. Vanishing in a flash of purple light he appeared behind the Chief, mid swing of his sword as he did so, the sword sang as it sliced through the air as it headed towards the figure only for the Chief to quickly turn and match his blade with his duel disk. Though it stopped his sword from harming him, the disk sparked on contact before exploding.

"What are you?" The chief exclaimed in shock as his disk lay in fragments around them.

"Call off your dogs and I will explain."

The Chieftain turned to the other side of the field where the two Chaos monsters were being held at sword point at the edge. He shouted in a nonsensical language and the soldiers stopped moving, he shouted once more and they slowly, reluctantly dropped their spears and swords.

Minutes later they all stood on one side of the clearing.

"We travel towards the dark world in search of the spirit of the Dark Magician, my two companions as you know are the spirits of Chaos and together we have crossed the borders to find him." Harry explained.

"This explains your trespassing but not your refusal to duel, had you won you would have been on your way long ago."

"Had we duelled, higher powers would be aware of my presence in these realms, powers I am trying to avoid at the moment? Believe me when I say you don't want them coming here asking questions."

"The dark world. You speak of the supreme king."

"Yes, he lives without a vessel and as a wielder of chaos I would be a prime choice no matter my connection to the light."

The Chieftain nodded before beckoning back inside the temple. Only this time instead of being led to a room, he was led to a dungeon where he saw something he was not expecting to see.

"The dark realms, indeed any realm with spirits is dangerous to one such as you, your life force will attract many and with your reluctance to duel, you will need protection."

Harry handed the sword back to The Black Luster Soldier before approaching.

"How do I look?" He asked minutes later, specifically to the Soldier.

For he was standing in front of the Chaos Soldier in a replica of his armour. Wielding a sword and shield the exact same as well before he hung the shield on his back and put the sword in its scabbard.

"This armour was worn by one of his kind as he travelled much like you did." The Chieftain explained pointing to the Black Luster Soldier. "He made it to our land and we tried our best to save him, but his wounds claimed him eventually. Though he vanished to the stars, his armour stayed behind, we thought for a purpose. The last person to walk these lands already wore armour of his own, you do not have armour and you walk with one of his kind. So we bequeath it to you."

"I'm honoured" He said to the chieftain with a bow. "Now I only ask that you show me the way out so I trespass no longer."

"This way." Was his reply before he was led once more. Unlike last time where it was a ruin in need of awakening, now it was simply a doorway waiting to be opened. "This door will take you straight to the dark world. Should you come back, you will be allowed passage home, should you find another way home, then I simply wish you good luck." With nothing else to say, the chieftain left the three alone.

"Shall we?" Harry asked his companions.

"Any idea where he'll be?" The Black Luster Soldier asked in reply.

The Dark Magician of Chaos was contemplative, "Normally I would suggest the court of the king, but Brron's palace is not a place for strangers, and if it's true, and someone has assumed the moniker of the Supreme King, we must be careful. Try the dark caves first and see if we can find any clues."

"All right then, pack up your things and pull up your pants cause we're out of here." Harry said as he opened the door.

 **Meanwhile in the other world.**

While Alexis enjoyed the duel between Jaden and Bastion she couldn't help but feel a small amount of bitterness creep into her system as she thought of the reason those two were duelling in the first place. Harry had disappeared, as he had promised her and the worst part of it all was that she was now all alone in Duel academy. Zane kept her company and Jasmine and Mindy tried to do so as well considering she now spent more and more time in her own dorm.

Another sad factor was that she seemed to be the only person who noticed he had gone. Even Jaden, who deemed fit to alert him to the happenings of the school hadn't bothered him despite being selected for the school duel.

Truth be told she was dreading the arrival of Harry's father, who was bound to notice that he was missing at some point. If Harry wasn't back before then, then all hell would break loose.

 **Back with Harry:**

"You're the one who suggested the god damn caves!"

"In my defence it's where he normally resides!"

"Would both of you shut up and help me"

"Fine!" The other two shouted at once.

Harry drew his sword while The Dark Magician of Chaos willed his sceptre to appear before him. The two marched to the mouth of the cave they were inhabiting where The Black Luster Soldier was holding off a horde of Pitch-Black Warwolves. Their nimble bodies allowing them to avoid the Chaos Soldier's sword swings.

Once they crossed the doorway to the dark realm the trio moved as quickly as they could under the direction of The Dark Magician of Chaos, who spent the most time in the dark world out of the three. With Harry wearing the armour of the Black Luster Soldier the three powerful beings were left mostly alone throughout the journey. At least until they finally got to the caves.

They had actually found evidence of Mahad being there. Not that Harry would ever admit to the Chaos Magician that he was right. He would rather tell his father what he was doing as it was much less humiliating to him. Sure his priorities were screwed but wasn't that obvious enough given that he was contemplating all of this in the face of danger?

He swung his sword through the air. It clashed against a drawn sword of one of the Warwolves, the steel on steel creating a beautiful sound but Harry felt no appreciation of it at this moment in time. Pushing his body to its limits he continued hacking away at his attackers.

There was actually a reason why societal custom be that opponents duel one another in the spirit realm. Tradition thousands of years old aside, there was an element of life and death in a duel that even the sword in his hand can't provide. Duelling, be it in this realm or through powers that few have didn't risk your life, it risked your soul, there was no afterlife if you lost a shadow game. So if you had something worth fighting for, you'd better be ready to put your soul on the line.

The reason why he would not duel? His soul was a matter of interest to many beings, gods, family, and friends. If he risked it in a duel a lot of those beings would know. And he couldn't have that, not until his job was finished. Of course he could always duel without putting his soul on the line but you'd have to be crazy to accept that. They'd just run away.

All of these thoughts, raced through his mind at hyper speed as he swung his sword to block or attack the ones who dared interfere. But try as he might his body was that of a fifteen year old boy. A boy who hadn't rested or slept in days. A boy who had been exerting himself non-stop with both his powers and his stamina.

As unfortunate as it sounds, Harry could fight no more, a strike from the wolves knocked him to the ground unconscious, and with the lack of energy he supplied to his spirits their powers weakened slightly.

"We can't fight like this forever!" The Chaos Soldier screamed over the magical explosions and the clash of steel.

"We can't win either!" Was his reply.

The two spirits looked at one another, temporarily stalling the fighting as the Wolves looked in slight hesitation. The Dark Magician of Chaos nodded before grabbing his staff in both hands and raising it high above them all.

"Stop him!" A voice shouted from behind the wolves.

The wolves made to move forward but as soon as the voice had shouted the Dark Magician of Chaos slammed his staff into the ground triggering a great flash of purple light, blinding all those who looked at it. When it was over and the light receded, only Harry and the Wolves were left. Until the Wolves parted and there was one more.

"How interesting is it that the two can vanish but leave him behind." The newcomer mused as he walked towards the fallen Harry. "It's been a long time since a human crossed the realms."

"My lord" A Warwolf addressed the newcomer. "We've scouted the area, wherever they've gone it's not in the immediate area."

"Good, then we can move him with no difficulty, bring him to the castle." With that the newcomer walked out of the caves the same way he entered, with his minions bowing as he passed.

"You heard the man, let's move."

 **Back with Alexis**

Alexis sat in class once more contemplating where Harry was and more importantly how he was. Gone for weeks without a word or goodbye she couldn't help but wonder if she was ever coming back. Jaden had won his duel against Bastion and in the excitement of the upcoming school duel nobody noticed Harry disappearing. Jaden just thought he was being one of the few who were being merciful and leaving him alone to prepare.

She had seen some of the professors looking at her in class, no doubt they thought, correctly mind you, that she knew something. But all she knew was that Harry had gone, she didn't know why or where, and if the time duration so far was anything to go by then his time frame wasn't exactly accurate.

She dreaded when one of them asked her where Harry had gone. And she cursed him for what seemed like the thousandth time for not giving her more details so that she might appease those who had questions.

 **Still in This World**

"Croquette, have you heard from Harry?"

"No sir, the young master hasn't been in contact at all."

"This isn't like him Croquette."

"Sir, perhaps you should ask Master Muto and see if he has heard of anything, it could simply be that he doesn't want to talk to somebody so close to him."

Perhaps he's right, Pegasus thought to himself. After all Harry is a growing boy and there are things he might not be able to come to me about, as much as I would like to think otherwise.

"Send a message to Yugi boy and let's see what he has to say before we do anything." Pegasus ordered to which it was immediately fulfilled.

 **Back in the spirit world:**

"You left him!" The Black Luster Soldier shouted at his chaos companion, "How in the hell could you leave him behind when you're supposedly the most powerful magician in the last millennia."

"I could only take living and conscious beings. In his current state Harry is neither, his energy is exhausted and he's out cold because of it. He won't be awake for hours and until then he'll be practically dead to the world." The Dark Magician of Chaos bowed his head in shame.

"That's all well and good but you saw who came in when we left. If he figures out who Harry is we're done."

"Yes but the Warwolves only serve Brron so we know where he's going."

"Great work genius, he's headed to the dungeon of the Mad King and we're going to get him out how? The bond doesn't work here, we can't contact him and his powers won't be working."

"Let's hope he can think of something then. Until then, we scout."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke in a cell. That much was obvious without even lifting his head. He could see through the bars that held him confined and what he saw gave him little hope. Wrapping the meagre blanker he had around himself and forcing it to warm himself slightly he observed the rest of the room.

It was bare, that was without a doubt, only a bed and a chamber pot, the former of which he was lying on at the moment. The very air seemed heavy around him. Of course it was then that he remembered where he was. He was in the dark spirit world. Taken captive from the caves of the spellcasters.

He had no choice, Harry decided, he had to stand up. Though as he did he immediately wished he hadn't, the fatigue of days of travelling immediately attacked him causing him to fall the ground.

"Oh so you're awake." A voice sounded from across the hall.

Harry groaned from his position on the floor and looked towards the voice. "And I have company."

"You're in the castle of the mad king of the dark world son, company is in spades."

"I'm not you're son old man." He didn't need to see the owner to know that he was older than him, almost every spirit was older than him such was their nature.

"I'm barely six years old."

So he was in the presence of the exception to that rule, though to be fair the voice did sound quite mature. Of course before he had the chance to say something else sarcastically, the voice spoke again.

"If I were to make a suggestion, drink the glass of water before they come and take it away. After that I'll help you recover your shadow powers."

Harry looked to his left and sure enough there was a glass of water on the ground beside him. Though it didn't look clean, Harry grabbed it fast and gulped it down as fast as he could. When the glass was drained of the very last drop Harry collapsed back on to the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you going to admire rather décor any longer or are you going to sit up and talk."

"It's rather awkward to talk to a shadow you know." Harry replied without moving an iota.

The voice scoffed. "I know your powers are drained at the moment but are you telling me a shadow wielder chosen by the gods themselves can't even look into that which empowers them."

Harry rolled over and looked up at the shadows, his eyes glowed a brighter shade of green, illuminating his face and allowing him to see into the darkness. "You say my powers are low but encourage me to use them nonetheless."

"It's like a muscle, use it less to let it heal but still use it. Now do as I say and you'll have your powers back in no time." Opening his palms they began to glow with purple. "With a physical body of my own I can easily share my power with you. Just open your hands."

Opening his hands Harry watched as the purple light flew from the spirit into Harry. "Who are you?" Harry asked at last, wanting to put a name to a face, as familiar as it was he still had to know.

The figure smirked.

He knew that smirk.

"Say it" Harry said after a moment of staring between the two.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? Do you still have that locket?" The figure asked him at last.

Harry took the locket he had around his neck from his shirt. Nobody had seen this locket before as it was always under his shirt and hidden, even the chain it rested on. He opened it, knowing what he would see as he did. In it was a picture of his father, Yugi, Kaiba, and the Dark Magician.

He knew the minute he saw the eyes, this was the Dark Magician as it was to him. On his card. The black armour, the green eyes, the eye of Anubis on his belt.

"Meditate while we get your power back, we have much to discuss." The newly crowned Dark Magician. "And before you try and argue like you do so much with Mahad, know that you won't be leaving any time soon, so make use of your time here."

"I am not Mahad, but I have every one of his memories prior to my creation, I know of his life as a human, as a spirit in these realms. I saw as he learned to transcend time and space so that he could be the guardian to the spirit of the pharaoh. But what he never shared is that it came with a cost."

Harry wouldn't bite.

The Dark Magician saw this and frowned slightly. "Fine, spoil my fun. Mahad made a deal with the gods of the spirit realm. In exchange for such longevity he would sire the incarnations of the Dark Magicians should they ever be needed. The Dark Sage, The Skilled Dark Magician, all of us were brought forth into this world by divine decree, just like you."

"Are you telling me that all spirits are brought forth just like magic?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them. If you ventured beyond this world you would see families of spirits brought into this world through a variety of ways, magic, procreation, evolution, and more. There are some of us though, who operate outside the boundaries of reality. And because of this our very creation is achieved by breaking those boundaries."

"Where is Mahad?"

"He's gone, his last progeny was myself. Mahad made a deal to protect the Pharaoh and all others chosen by the gods. When they brought you into this world Mahad used it as his chance to pass on, he protected you while I was trained. When I was ready he was allowed to pass on and join those of his time. But he cheated, in order to pay them back for his years of service, his final act was to give you his powers."

"His powers? In me!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, he's been feeding you his powers for nearly a decade. The final part should be insignificant in comparison to your own."

"But if he's been giving me his powers then why have I been relying on him all this time?"

The Dark Magician tilted his head slightly and looked at Harry's glowing green eyes with his own. "Have you ever wondered just how you teleport, how you start shadow games, levitation? A shadow human duellist should only have minor physical powers in the realm of humans, the ability to start a shadow game and manifest spirits should be the extent of it."

"But why did he do it?"

"You are the chosen of the gods. A plane walker. A shadow duellist of the highest calibre. Had you lived five thousand years ago, you would be Pharaoh. There was another reason, but he kept it, even from me"

Harry thought over the words thereby drowning the conversation in silence once more. Oh how he wished he never knew the truth. How he wanted to simply find Mahad and go back home to Duel Academy, to Alexis, having fun with his friends and just being a kid. But to find his friend was gone, while trapped in a cage, and knowing that his powers were the result of the gift of the most powerful spellcaster. It was almost too much. He had to get out. He had to go home. He had to find Yugi, or his father.

"We're getting out of here." Harry said at last. "Together"

The Dark Magician stood in his own cell and raised his hand. "My powers won't work here. They know me for what I am. I was able to give you what I could but only because of the link between us."

"You don't need powers. For my time here, I've been afraid of the consequences of coming here. Well now I say damn the consequences brought my friends here to save another and all I've done is put us all in danger. And if I didn't know about Mahad giving me his strength, then neither do these guys."

Harry stood and took a step away from the bars raising his own hand in front of him. "I hope this works, take a step back." He told his new spirit friend.

"What are you going to do?" The Dark Magician asked his young friend only to receive no reply, at least, not an audible one.

Harry had tapped into his powers like never before. Consciously activating them all the shadows of the cell seemed to rise from the very ground and cling to his body leaving nothing but his glowing green eyes standing out. When everything was covered, the eye of Anubis blazed on his forehead.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Harry cried as the bars in front of him exploded. The force behind Harry's power sending the off the wall and into the bars of the Dark Magician, knocking them to the ground as well.

"Harry!" The Dark Magician cried as he ran out of his cell and grabbed the falling teen.

"I'm fine." Harry replied as he stood on his own two feet. "Let's get my things and get out of here."

As Harry and the Dark Magician reached their armour and weapons. The Black Luster Soldier and Dark Magician of Chaos were using the shroud of darkness to infiltrate the castle. Or so they thought.

Brron, the mad king, had heard the explosion caused by Harry as he attempted to break out and in his endeavour to find out just what had happened he discovered the two chaos monsters on their way in. He simply watched, nobody knew why, he was not the mad king without reason, but he didn't sound the alarm. Well at least until they reached the courtyard.

As for Harry, his energy along with the Dark Magician's meant that there was no opposition from the dark world monsters as they reclaimed that which is theirs. The Dark Magician grabbed his staff while Harry re-donned his armour and grabbed his sword. The two blasted their way through the doors and quickly made their way to the courtyard, only to find they weren't the only ones there.

"Trespassers and escapees, what to do what to do. If I take you prisoner you might escape again, so maybe I should just send you to the shadow realm." Brron bellowed form his iron throne above them all.

Harry took note of the situation that had gone to hell in a hand basket all too quick. What was supposed to be an escape, regroup and a trip home, had quickly become an escape, regroup and recapture.

Brron drew his sword and jumped down from his podium landing square in front of the four while his guards surrounded them all.

"So, who's first?" The mad king asked. "Will it be the boy?" He pointed his sword to Harry. "Or do one of you want to take his place."

Before he even finished the three monsters had stepped in front of Harry to protect him but the shadow duellist wasn't having any of it.

"How about a deal, Brron?" Harry asked from the cover of his three monsters. "You and I duel, the winner gets to walk away from this."

"A duel." Brron said, more to himself than to the others. "His spirit would help immensely." He turned to Harry, or rather to the monsters surrounding him. "I accept your little challenge. But this duel will stay to those terms and nothing more."

"You have my word."

In the other world:

"SHEPPARD!" Came the thundering voice of one Maximillian Pegasus "Where is my son?"

The chancellor turned from his office window to see a sight, one which any other day he would welcome, the king of games Yugi Muto, the owner of the school Seto Kaiba, and the president of I2 Maximillian Pegasus stood in front of him with their arms crossed. The latter was to be expected but the others? Well now he had to explain everything.

"Have a seat gentlemen." He said pressing his fingers together as he did so. "To be blunt, we don't know where he is. Harry disappeared the next day after our meeting Pegasus."

Pegasus frowned at the words of the chancellor. "You mean to tell me my son has been missing for weeks and you didn't see fit to tell me?" He hissed

Now it was Sheppard's turn to frown. "With all due respect Pegasus, we are at a boarding school for teens. It was some time before we found out he was in fact missing and not simply sick or ditching class. Your son has a select group of friends none of which came forth to tell us about his disappearance. Once we did discover him gone, a search party was dispatched immediately."

Kaiba spoke up this time, "And you didn't feel the need to tell us once you did discover him gone?"

"As I said, we are a boarding school, kids run away all the time for an abundance of reasons. Had we not found him we would have alerted all of you, but since we had the situation handled and were doing all that was possible we saw no reason to worry you."

Finally Yugi spoke. "Where are his friends? Have you asked them where he might be?"

Sheppard nodded. "Unfortunately since his participation of the school duel was announced Jaden has not left his dorm. The pressure along with many who feel he's undeserving of the spot has left him quite exhausted, in fact we're not even sure he's realised Harry is missing." He turned only slightly so that he could look out his window, towards he lake. "But there is someone who might know."

As the three titans of duel monsters watched Sheppard reached over his desk and pressed a button on his phone.

"Please send for Alexis Rhodes."

 **Back With Harry:**

"Remember our deal Brron, neither of us goes to the stars. I lose my soul is yours, but my friends go free. I win we walk out of here unscathed." Harry warned the mad king of the dark world, his green eyes flashing bright as he looked into the blank ones of the duel spirit.

"Fine by me." The duel spirit agreed as he pulled back his regal cloak and revealed his duel disk. "My guards will attend to your friends in the meantime, wouldn't want them disappearing during the duel."

"That won't be necessary." Harry retorted.

His monsters turned to him.

"Are you sure about this. Putting your soul on the line isn't exactly helpful in our goal to stay quiet." The Dark Magician of Chaos.

Harry snorted. "We were quiet coming in. Who cares how much noise we make on our way out, we're going home."

His three monsters nodded before a flash of light and they disappeared. On Harry's arm was now a new duel disk, his other one left behind so that he had another reason no to duel. Similar to Kaiba's fascination with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Harry's duel disk now glowed with arcane energy and symbols as plates of Dark Magic purple spun from the deck slot creating card slots. He took his deck from his back pocket and placed it in the slot watching as the arcane symbols formed a life point counter.

"Shall we begin?" He asked the mad king.

If he was worried, Brron didn't show it. He simple raised his duel disk once more and put his own deck in.

"Let's duel!" The shouted to each other.

Harry: 4000/Brron: 4000

"I'll start off first." Brron declared drawing his sixth card. "And I'll start by activating the field spell card, Gates of the Dark World. Now all fiend monsters gain an additional 300 attack and defence points. Then I'll summon Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World in defence mode and end my turn."

"My draw." Harry cried as he drew his own card. "I play Defender, The Magical Knight in attack mode." Defender rose from the arcane circle of magicians before glowing blue. "When he's summoned he gains one spell counter, but more on that later. Next I play a little field spell of my own, Magical Citadel of Endmyion."

The gates to the dark world shattered into a thousand pieces as the magical tower rose from the ground around them.

"And with your point bonus gone, my defender can take him down." One slice of a magical sword later and Brron had nothing on his field.

"My turn then. And I draw, first I activate the spell card dragged down into the. First we show our hands to each other, then we each pick one card from the others and send it to the graveyard. Then we draw one card to replace it."

"Nice try." Harry said to his opponent as he looked at his cards. "But I choose your Grapha. Since it's the only one who doesn't capitalise on being discarded."

"And I choose your Black Luster Solider."

Grapha Dragon Lord of the Dark World and Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning flashed before going to the hand but Harry was too angry to notice.

"When my Grapha is discarded by a card effect, I'm allowed to target one card you control and destroy it, and I think I'll choose your Defender"

"By removing his spell counter, my Defender is safe from harm." Defender glowed blue once more before his shoulders sagged from exhaustion. "You'll pay for that." He growled to the mad king his eyes glowing once more.

"Not before you do. With my Grapha in the graveyard, I summon Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World, and send him back to my hand in order to special summon my Grapha from the graveyard. Now he'll attack your Defender!"

Harry: 3000/Brron: 4000

"But that's okay, by playing the spell card upstart Goblin, you get a thousand life points, all I get is one more card. With that I end my turn."

"You really are mad." Harry observed as he drew. "Well this ought to knock some sense into you. I play Queen's Knight in attack mode, next I play the spell card Double Summon, and with it I can summon my King's Knight in attack mode. With Queen's Knight and King's Knight on my field I get to summon Jack's Knight, from my Deck in attack mode."

"Next I play the spell card Polymerization. This fuses my three knights to summon my most powerful warrior Arcana Knight Joker arise and attack his dragon!"

Harry: 4000/Brron: 2900

"I play one face down and call it a turn."

"A nice try." Brron called as he drew his card. "But I play the spell card dark world dealings. We each draw a card and discard a card." Harry drew a card and discarded it leaving him handless once more. "The card I discarded was my Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World and his special ability allows me to summon him once more. So come back my friend in defence mode. But he won't around for long as by sending him back to my hand, I can re summon my Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World in defence mode."

"I'm getting real sick of seeing that thing."

"If you think he's bad now, wait till I'm done with you. But for now I play two face downs and end my turn."

"I draw, and play the spell card, Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we have six cards."

"Good." Brron shouted. "That makes this much more effective. I play the trap card Eradicator Epidemic Virus, all I have to do is send my Dragon to the graveyard and all spells on your field, your hand, and every spell you draw for the next three turns is destroyed."

"Not quite, by removing a spell counter from my Citadel it's safe from harm. And because of all the spells we've been playing, it's got quite a few. "

Nonetheless though, two cards in Harry's hand vanished, his swords of Revealing Light and his Dark Magic Curtain.

"I play Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode and activate his special ability. By removing himself and three spell counters he can summon a Dark Magician from my hand deck or graveyard."

"But he doesn't have any spell counters."

"Wrong, my citadel can act as a substitute for any spell counter requirements. So by removing three of its counters, and sending my magician to the graveyard I can summon my friend. Dark Magician, from my hand I call you forth."

From the arcane symbol of all magicians Dark Magician arose in a veil of shadows. His black armour spiked and wicked and his staff draining the very light from their surroundings.

"Now attack him directly with Dark Magic Lightning!"

"I play my trap, Negate Attack. Not only is your attack cancelled but you can't attack any more this turn."

"Then I play one face down and end my turn."

"One face down and no spells allowed. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what that is." Brron drew his card. "I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your trap card." Harry's trap was blown up to reveal a mirror force. "Oh that must hurt. And next I play another field spell card, Gates of the Dark World. Now all fiend monsters gain an additional 300 attack and defence points and your Citadel is gone for good."

Grapha roared as its attack points rose from 2700 to 3000.

"And now I equip the spell card Megamorph to my dragon since my life points are lower than yours, my dragon's attack points are now double."

Grapha's roar shook the very earth as its attack points rose once more from 3000 to 5700.

"Now attack his knight."

The sheer force behind the attack sent Harry to the ground a few meters away from where he stood.

Harry: 2100/Brron: 2900

"Next I play two face downs and summon myself Brron, Mad King of the Dark World in attack mode."

Brron vanished from his place and reappeared on the head of Grapha.

"Now I end my turn."

"My draw," Harry called as he drew his card. He turned it over revealing his card, Chaos Sorcerer. "No spell card, no luck." He raised the hand in the air. "I'm going to borrow one of your servants. By removing my Skilled Dark Magician and my Jack's Knight from play, I summon my Chaos Sorcerer. And for his debut I activate his ability. At the cost of his attack this turn, I banish your Dragon for good."

Grapha vanished in a flash of light and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Now my Dark Magician attack Brron."

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card chain healing. This gives me five hundred life points."

Harry: 2100/ Brron: 3400

"Next I play another trap card, Wall of revealing light. I start by removing life points in multiples of a thousand, and then for as long as this card is on the field, no monster with equal or less can attack."

Harry: 2100/Brron: 400

Harry growled before ending his turn.

Unbeknownst to either of the duellists, the sky above their heads was become lighter.

 **Back in the other world** :

Alexis knew that this was coming yet as she walked to through the door to the Chancellor's office she was still surprised. She knew that she would find his father here but to see the legendary duellists Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto standing on either side of him made her want to run, at least until the Chancellor spoke

"Come in Ms. Rhodes. Have a seat." He commanded gently like only a headmaster could.

"Chancellor if I may?" Pegasus asked as he moved to stand beside the bald man. When he received a nod, Pegasus turned to Alexis and she stared into his eye, the other covered by his long hair. "Ms. Rhodes, I want you to know that you are not in any trouble, we simply wish to know_"

"You want to know where Harry is." She interrupted only for her eyes to widen and her mouth to drop. It was not like her to interrupt, she was raised better.

But Pegasus merely smiled and nodded. "Yes, and we were hoping that you, as one his few friends and from what we have heard, his closest, might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"I'd love to, but he didn't really tell me, he told me a friend of his has gone missing and that he was going to find him." Alexis hung her head unable to look her friend's father in the eyes any longer.

The King of Games could not hold his silence any more. "And could I ask you Alexis, why you waited until summoned, before telling anybody this?"

"Because he asked me to."

"Alexis." Harry's voice rang in her mind. "I want you to understand that as soon as I'm gone, people are going to notice something is off. Despite this please don't tell anybody anything, I need all the time I can get."

"And what happens when you're father shows up asking questions?"

"Tell him exactly what I've said, tell him my situation makes me the most qualified."

"He said his situation makes him qualified to find him."

Pegasus's eye widened, and he turned to Yugi, the two of them having a silent conversation. A hand settled on Alexis's shoulder and she turned to find the eyes of Seto Kaiba staring at her.

"Ms. Rhodes, thank you for your help, you can go back to your dorm."

But she didn't Alexis stood outside the door to the Chancellor's office and listened.

"It all makes sense now." Yugi's voice said. "Mahad won't answer my calls so Harry went to find him."

"Yes but that means Harry is in the spirit world." Pegasus responded.

"The spirit world?" Kaiba and Sheppard asked. Alexis was thankful so that she would now know.

"It was theorised, after the discovery of duel spirits," Yugi began. "That there exists a world where those spirits live as flesh and blood. Duel monsters cards create a pathway for them to interact with this world and certain duellists who possess unique energies."

"According to Harry, Jaden Yuki is one such student." The chancellor quietly said.

"So what can we do?" Kaiba asked.

It was Yugi who finally answered. "Nothing. We don't know what part of the spirit world he's in and looking for him could make us more lost. So we just have to hope he finds a way home himself."

A lone tear fell down Alexis's face as she heard those words.


	12. Chapter 12

Duel Academy was suddenly full or rumours and speculation following the arrival of three legendary duellists on the island. What made things worse for Alexis is that everybody knew of her summons upon their arrival. Because of this this made all of the rumours focus on her. Some speculated that she was going to be trained by the three. Others suggested she was the illegitimate daughter of one. The rest, which was very few, suggested that she was to be betrothed to one of them.

Alexis had taken to hiding in the forest clearing where she and Harry had become friends. Between the rumours, the questions, and Jaden asking her about what it was like to meet his idols all at once. She began to feel the pressure. She felt angry that even after all of this nobody was focused on finding Harry.

'Well," she thought to herself 'That's not entirely true.'

Pegasus, while staying on the campus, had deemed that his own guard join that of the campus security on the off-chance that Harry reappear. Kaiba had also increased the security budget deeming that he didn't want something like this to happen again. Duel Academy was now one of the well-guarded places on the planet.

She stood from the tree she was leaning against and walked to the male blue dorm stopping only when she was standing outside Harry's room. Unfortunately with no way in.

"Can I help you Ms. Rhodes?" Came the deep voice of one Yugi Muto

She turned slowly to face the intruder of her thoughts only to find he wasn't as far away as she thought. He eyes met the chest of the duelling legend and she couldn't help but blush at the proximity.

"I…" She began only to fall short. How could she even begin to explain herself here, in the male dorm, outside Harry's room?

Yugi only smiled before moving past her to the door she was staring at previously. "Would you like to come in? Chancellor Sheppard has given me permission to search the room for any sign of where Harry has gone to."

Alexis merely followed though the earlier blush was now gone replaced by a look of suspicion unseen by Yugi. She knew he was lying, but he didn't know she knew, the question on her mind was simply thus. Why was he lying?

"Harry has never been one to just disappear." Yugi said once the two were in the room. "This isn't the first time he's gone off on some crusade. He once travelled across the world to compete in a tournament."

"Why?" Alexis couldn't help but ask.

"The tournament, the prize was one of the five pieces of Exodia. The head actually."

Alexis couldn't help but wonder. "The head of Exodia? Was that all?" Exodia pieces were assembled very few times. But they weren't the rarest cards. The hard part was finding a way to get all five.

"It wasn't the card he was after." Yugi smiled. "In the finals there was a duellist. A duellist with powers similar to Harry's. He already had the limbs of Exodia, all he needed was the head. Once he assembled the pieces he intended to release the spirit from his chains and let him loose upon the world."

"How did you find out?"

"Harry left clues. Tell me Alexis, do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"How would I know?" She said immediately. Rather than admitting to the king of games that she spent liberal amounts of time in his apprentices room.

Yugi just chuckled. "From your experience with Harry of course."

Alexis looked around the room for the first time since she stepped in and just as Yugi said, there were things out of the ordinary. Harry's room, normally the epitome of mess and in truth to the nature behind his powers, was normally chaos. But as Alexis looked around the room she did not see paintings unfinished, nor did she see his cards lying around the floor. Harry's room was completely tidy.

"That git!" She screamed. "He hid my shirt." At seeing Yugi chuckling she blushed but said nothing else choosing instead to look around the room for anything else out of the ordinary. "His cards, they're missing."

Yugi hummed and walked towards the desk. Bending to reach underneath it and returning to his full height with the aforementioned shirt in hand. A light pink plain, shirt was neatly folded. Seeing it sitting in the hand of the king of games made Alexis blush and look away.

By the time she looked back Yugi was handing the shirt to her. As she took it she noticed him slipping something in to his pocket. Looking back and forth from the now unfolded shirt in her hand and Yugi, she easily deduced what had happened.

"Well I guess I should tell Pegasus there was nothing to be found. Please lock the door when you leave."

And with that Yugi left her alone in her friend's room with nothing but questions.

In our other world duel

Harry: 2100/Brron: 400

"I believe it's my turn." The mad king said after several moments of silence. He reached to draw his card but waited just to be sure. "I draw."

Still Harry said nothing.

"I activate the spell card ego boost. This handy little card gives me a thousand more attack points for the duration of my turn. And since I'm now stronger than all of your monsters I'll go ahead and attack your Dark Magician."

Harry: 1500/Brron: 400

Brron created a ball of plasma in his hands before hurling it at the Dark Magician but even as he screamed in pain before exploding. Harry said nothing.

"And since I dealt damage to your life points I can discard one card from my hand, in this case my Sillva, Warlord of Dark world. But he just loves to be helpful because he comes straight to my field when he's discarded from my hand. And thanks to my field spell he's stronger than your Sorcerer so I think I'll take back my servant."

Harry: 1200/Brron: 400

The Chaos Sorcerer was torn to shreds by the dark beast under Brron's control leaving Harry without a monster on his field. His Chaos monsters were gone, trapped within the confines of his graveyard leaving him defenceless, and alone.

But Harry did not react. The sky above them was becoming brighter and brighter by the second. The once dark world was now as if the sun had risen. Illuminating the entirety of Harry's face rather than just his eyes. It showed his expression to be blank.

Finally Harry spoke.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked the mad king, his facial expression not changing one iota.

Brron stood still for a moment, his own face not changing, for truly it barely did. "I'm not laughing. I should be. You're about to lose and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But you are laughing." Harry said in response. "You're laughing, and I feel angry. And sad. Why is Alexis here?"

"Who?"

"Where is she going? What is that light?"

He could see her further in the courtyard screaming in pain as she slowly vanished alongside others whom he didn't recognise.

"NO!" He screaming in anguish. His powers exploding outward from him sending the surrounding guard to the ground where they stayed. Wisps of shadow and a strong wind kept him.

The winds didn't calm even as he drew a card from his deck, no longer under the compulsion to show it to Bronn he simply played it instead. As pot of greed rose from the ground and shattered Harry drew two cards without a word as he was entitled to.

"I play the spell card graceful charity, now I can draw three cards so long as I discard two." Harry drew his cards and paid the cost leaving him with two cards in his hand once more. "I lay down one face down and place one monster face down and end my turn."

"My draw then." Bronn drew his card and gathered energy in his hands soon after. "And I'll, attack your monster."

The card flipped over to reveal an aged sorcerer with a scowl on his face. As he was destroyed energy flew from him towards Sillva who subsequently exploded after.

"When my Old Vindictive Magician is destroyed he takes one monster with him and I choose your Sillva."

"Then I place one card and end my turn. Now make your move."

"I draw and with what I have. This. Duel. IS. OVER!" More power poured from Harry and shadows wrapped around his for the final time as placed a card. "I Monster Reborn!" He screamed. His body glowed as he lost a thousand life points. " I revive my Dark Magician. ARISE!"

Harry: 200/ Brron: 400

A vortex of white energy opened on the field and from it sprang the true Dark Magician of Harry Potter, the once light sky began to darken.

"You hurt my friends and now I'll hurt you. I play my face down card. Jar of greed. I beg of the heart of the cards, hear my plea, and allow me to finish this so that I may return home. With the bond I share with my monsters and the power in my soul, I draw." Harry drew the final card and without even looking at it he played it. "Dark Magic attack, destroy his spells and traps."

The wall of revealing light shattered along with the gates to the dark world leaving Bronn standing alone.

"And now I attack you with my Dark Magician. Finish this with Chaotic Magic Attack!"

The duel never finished.

The light in the sky shone brighter then every before blinding the monsters of darkness for as long as it stayed. When it cleared, Brron was still standing.

And Harry was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"In the name of the fragments of light. We bind the power inside you to the bracer you now wield."

As soon as the golden bracer was strapped around Harry's wrist he awoke with a start. His eyes searching wildly around the void of colour in which he now stood. Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer towered before him. But unlike last time Harry was no longer a scared and confused boy with an attitude problem. He was a teenager with an even bigger attitude problem.

"How did I get here? What happened to the duel? He asked immediately before examining himself. His new duel disk had become inactive and his sword and shield were on his back.

It was Ra who answered. "You ventured into the spirit realm in search of the one named Mahad. You could have summoned one of us and asked."

Harry raised an eyebrow in response before asking. "And just how was I to know of his connection to you? Yugi has never spoken to you. Mahad never mentioned you. And besides you said I couldn't summon you until I reached the height of my power."

Slifer coiled his serpentine body around Harry, his breath coming out in steam as he opened his first mouth. "You are in the height of your power, if you had any more you'd be taking on the divines. All that's left now is to mould it as you grow older and gain more access to it. The bracer though, will stop you from seeing the future."

"What happened?" Harry asked the large red dragon.

"You were seeing the future as it could be. It's actually how we found you so quickly. Not putting your soul on the line wasn't making it easy for us but you used so much power in that duel that it was easy enough. You won't be able to see the future anymore so long as you wear that bracer."

"How did I get so much power?"

"Mahad." Slifer responded. "In his human life he sealed away a great deal of his power. An unnecessary action for you given what's at stake. As he became the Dark Magician he was in full possession of all of his power and it only grew. By giving you his power you were subject to the power of the first and most powerful Dark Magician."

"Did you let him do this?"

For the first time Obelisk spoke up. "No, had we have known we would have stopped him. He only got away with it because of how your original energy came to be." There was a wave of force emanating from the divine beast. "The upstart left us with quite a headache."

"What my brother means." Ra interrupted. "Is that with your power, and your presence in this dimension, there is far too much that can go wrong. You, a wielder of shadows. An unknown wielder of the light of destruction, Armatyle awakening and so much more. You must be cautious."

"You brought me here. If there was so much difficulty then why did you do it?"

"You'll know soon enough. It has already begun." Slifer responded before Harry felt a pulling sensation on his feet and the myriad of colours soon turned white. Not long after he began to feel like he was falling. He tried to discern his surroundings but it all flew by too fast leaving him unable to even look anywhere other than straight ahead.

Back at Duel Academy:

Late at night in the chancellor's office stood three of the most legendary humans in duelling history alongside the headmaster of duel academy and his vice.

"You're telling me that one of my students has been missing for weeks and nobody has noticed?"

"Not missing Doctor." Yugi commented "We know where he is and why he's gone. We simply don't know for how long." He took the card he had taken from Harry's room from his back pocket. "Even when he is secretive Harry leaves clues just in case." He turned over the card revealing it to be Brron, the Mad King of Dark World. "What makes me curious is how he knew to go there. Mahad hasn't associated with Brron since the Chaos Sorcerer arrived in that dimension."

"Dimensions? Mad Kings, what is going on?" Dr. Crowler couldn't help but exclaim. "We have a student missing and we're all wondering about Duel Monsters cards?"

"Dr. Crowler." Pegasus appeased the often gender challenged man. "What you have to understand is that while Duel Monsters does appear to be a mere game that has been so closely integrated into our society, there is another side that is much more spiritual than any would ever believe."

"We can put all of this aside for now." Kaiba intervened. "We have a student to find."

Sheppard didn't speak. He simply stood from his chair and moved to the window where he looked upon the starlight sky. The others watched him in silence as he simply stood there.

Finally he spoke.

"What of Alexis Rhodes?"

Crowler, being the only member of faculty, spoke up. "Her grades have begun to sink. Most likely due to her low attention span in class. We took notice of it but none of us knew why. Now that I do its most likely as a result of missing him."

"If Harry doesn't return? What's your prognosis?"

"She'll begin to fail others will take notice. Unlike Harry she is quite popular and if she was to disappear many would notice."

"Then perhaps is time we tell her just where her friend is gone." Kaiba spoke for the first time.

Sheppard hummed once more. "I think we have a bigger task to deal with at the moment my friends."

Pegasus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sheppard pointed out the window towards the sky. "I think what appears to be a comet heading towards the entrance hall might be a pressing issue at the moment."

And sure enough a purple light was falling from the sky in the direction of the main building. The adult's eyes widened as the all watched it fall from the sky before it soon descended beyond the scope of the window and thus the sight of those who occupied the room.

"Let's go." They all said at once before they ran from the room.

Obelisk Girls Dorm:

Alexis opened her eyes as she woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. Looking round her room and shrugging her shoulders she lay her head back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Slifer Red Dorm:

Jaden rolled over in his sleep as Winged Kuriboh appeared beside his head and made as much noise as was possible for someone of his species.

"Trying to sleep Kuriboh, tell me about it in the morning."

 **Main Entrance:**

As the light neared the ground it stopped suddenly just before it collided, the force continuing in its place creating a loud bang. The purple light hovered above the ground even as the adults from the chancellor's office arrived to witness it clear.

The light began to fade as it slowly lowered to the ground leaving a crumpled body in its place. One which they all recognised as the body of one Harry Potter. Clad in the armour of the Black Luster Soldier he lay on the ground not moving one iota.

"Harry." Pegasus was the first to move and ran to the unconscious form of his son.

Yugi and Kaiba looked at each other before walking forward, the teachers in their wake. Yugi placed his hand on Pegasus's shoulder before gently pulling him away allowing Kaiba and Crowler to pick Harry up.

"We'll take him to the infirmary. Chancellor, you stay here just in case anybody else heard the noise." Yugi ordered as he took Pegasus by the shoulder and followed the others.

"Yugi." Pegasus gasped at last. "He's back. But that armour, that sword, that disk. What could have possibly happened in there?"

Yugi was silent as he walked to meet his student.

Harry didn't awaken for two days and Pegasus never left his side. By the time he did awaken North Academy was due to arrive and all of the campus had gone to meet them. Sheppard had kept news of Harry's return secret and due to his very disappearance also being secret it wasn't that difficult.

"Remind me not to do that again." Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. Opening his eyes and seeing the face of his father he gave up trying. "Ok maybe it might not be so bad." He never got the chance to make a cheeky remark before his face was covered with his father's hair.

"What were you thinking?"

Harry allowed his Dad to have a moment before he sat up, removing himself from Pegasus's clutches in the process.

"I was thinking that I had a friend to find."

"You never came to me. Or Yugi, or even Kaiba."

Harry shook his head. "With who and what I am there should be no reason that he wouldn't respond to my summons. I tried to send others in my place and they failed. In the end there was no other choice." He bowed his head in shame. "It was all for nothing though. I didn't find him. But I didn't come back empty handed."

"I noticed your new attire."

Harry snorted. "I'd be surprised if you didn't." The two sat in silence for a moment before harry looked around in realization. "There aren't a lot of people for an infirmary."

"Everybody is down greeting the North Academy students. I'd say there's about an hour before the school duel is held."

"And Alexis?"

"She doesn't know you're back if that's what you mean."

"Then I'm going to her." Harry made to stand up but his father's hand on his shoulder forced him to sit back down on his bed. "Dad let me go."

"Not yet. You came back two days ago suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. The nurse said that you were to do nothing strenuous until she has a chance to see you."

"And let me guess." Harry said stubbornly. "She's down at the event as well."

Pegasus nodded and the silence begun again. Once more it was Harry who broke it.

"I'm going."

"Harry you are in enough trouble as it is. Don't you realise that you left the campus for weeks? It's nearly December."

"Huh, didn't feel like it. Although, we were travelling for a long time."

"Did you eat?"

"What we brought with us."

Pegasus nodded. He wanted to question his son more but knew that the others would want to do the same. Harry, on the other hand, closed his eyes and tried to sense for the presence of Yugi who he knew was on the island just not exactly where.

Every human being on this world has a life energy. They use it when they duel, when they walk, always, it emits from everything and everything in the world. Yugi, Harry, even Jaden had the ability to sense that energy. Yugi emitted the most energy because of who he was. When he found Yugi's energy he focused his energy and tried to teleport, vanishing in a flash of light.

He reappeared at the doorway.

Pegasus sprung from his chair and ran to his son's side. "You fool." He muttered as he picked him off the floor. "I told you to stay put."

"I feel fine dad." Harry returned as he examined himself. "Honestly, it's just fatigue." Grabbing a Blazer he slipped it on making sure it covered his bracer

"What is that Harry?" His father asked.

Harry just walked out of the room beckoning his father to follow him.

When the two of them arrived at the duel arena it was to see that Pegasus was wrong in his estimation of time. The duel had already started, Jaden was duelling Chazz.

"Wow I really have been gone for a long time." Harry commented to his father. Jaden had been selected as the representative in his place and Chazz had transferred to North Academy, and became their representative.

"My turn Jaden." Chazz called to his opponent. "And by sending my masked dragon back to the graveyard I can destroy all of your monsters with less than its attack points." Before he had even finished the razor blades in the armed Dragon's stomach had begun to spin only being released upon the saying of the last word taking every monster on Jaden's field with it.

"I've never liked the Armed Dragons." Harry said to his father. "Personally I prefer Horus."

Pegasus nodded in agreement with his son as he scanned the field and looked at the cards in Jaden's hand. "My team made the cards while I provided some of the sketches after seeing the tomes. I'm not surprised you prefer Horus, you were never one for brute force cards."

"Have you seen some of my cards?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can do brute force without effort if I wanted to." He raised his arms and began to fiddle with his bracer looking for a clasp to see if he could take them it or not.

He found not the clasp but the eye of Anubis on the bracer. Pressing on it did not remove the bracer but instead drew on his powers a small amount. Removing his finger and stopping the drain Harry placed his finger again only this time feeding the energy.

It came off with a click.

"Huh." He muttered as he felt his power increase. "Well that won't be easy to take off."

His father saw the eye of Anubis appear on his forehead not that Harry did of course. It disappeared as soon as he put the bracer back on and Harry sagged slightly at the loss of energy. He still needed rest it seemed.

"It looks like this duel is about to end." Pegasus commented.

And sure enough it was. Flame Wingman had appeared on the field during Harry's inspection of his new jewellery. Charging for the Armed Dragon LV 7 it burned the monster to a crisp and continued to use its firepower on Chazz whose life points dropped to zero instantly.

The crowd was in shocked silence as the Slifer red who was not even supposed to be in the school duel had won. That silence was broken of course by Harry who clapped.

At once all eyes in the audience turned to Harry before they too clapped. Though two eyes did not for they widened in shock at seeing Harry back. His green eyes met her brown and he smiled. He was home, even if he was in trouble.

"You're what?!" Harry screamed after he had met with the Chancellor, Yugi, Kaiba and his father in the former's office.

"Your deck and your collection that resides on the island is to be confiscated until the winter break commences. Should you need it for any educational reason it will be provided to the overseeing professor at the time." Sheppard repeated.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry said much more quietly lest he invoke further punishment. "That's three weeks away."

"You should have thought about this before you ran off without a word." Pegasus commented.

"I left clues."

"And that's the most confusing part of this." Yugi interrupted. "I know how you got there but what fascinates me is that you left Brron as your clue. How did you know that's where you'd end up?"

Harry was silent. He pondered his words and the others didn't dare interrupt him despite their curiosity. When he finally spoke it was but a whisper. "I had a feeling. A feeling that made me search through my cards. I could see Brron's face without even looking at his card. Turns out it was so much more than a feeling. I could see the future."

"The future?" Yugi muttered quietly so as not to interrupt.

"That's what they told me anyway. I didn't really figure it out, not even during my duel with Brron. It took over my vision all I could see was the events that had yet to happen. It was so confusing that I nearly killed Brron."

"What did you see?" Kaiba asked.

Harry didn't answer. But he did speak. "You can take my deck and my disks." With that he walked out. He headed towards his room where he found his armour waiting for him on his bed. Leaving it there he began to pack up his cards into a trunk along with both of his duel disks. Realising it couldn't be sealed lest the professors be unable to retrieve it. He moved it to the side.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

He stared at the door for a moment and despite his hesitance he knew she was still there, waiting, for him. He knew she wasn't going to go anywhere and he knew she knew he was in the room. Seeing no other choice, he crossed the room in the strides and opened the door.

He didn't need to take his bracer off to know she was going to be upset. But the slap was a bit much.

"I did tell you I was going, I don't see why the anger is necessary." He said to her as he stood back and let her in. "I noticed your shirt missing. How'd you get in?"

"Yugi let me." She responded as she sat on her favourite chair before glaring at him once more. "Don't think you get out of this so easily."

"I missed you too."

She still glared at him. Harry sat down as she began to speak. "You tell me you're leaving. That you'll be back for the school duel." He nodded to show he was listening. "You don't tell me where you're leaving. Or why. Or that I'm the only person who knows."

"In my defence, who else would I tell?"

"Oh I don't know!" Her voice was beginning to rise. "How about your father, or Yugi, or Kaiba!" By now she was full blown shouting. "They all showed up! Just like you said they would! All at once!"

"You say this like I didn't warn you it would happen?" Harry said calmly.

"Oh you warned me!" Cold logic did nothing to appease her shouting. Harry was beginning to wonder if the other dorm rooms could hear her. "But do you have any idea how much attention you brought on me!? I couldn't even walk the hallways without everybody staring because as soon as those three arrived on the island and found that you were missing, they called for me!"

"And I told you exactly what to say when they ask."

"That's not the point!"

There was another knock on the door causing the two students in blue to look towards it. Unlike the last time Harry wasted no time in opening it but unlike last time he didn't have to step aside so that the knocker could enter the room. Harry was pushed aside as Jaden entered his room.

"Wow your room is a lot like Zane's" Was the first words out of his mouth as he stood and looked around. Seeing Alexis sitting comfortably on one of the chairs he smiled at her. "Hey Lex, what are you doing here?"

Rather than tell Jaden she spent most of her free time in Harry's room and also because she was still furious now that she no longer missed Harry. She simply huffed and turned away from both of the boys.

"How's it feel to be champion of Duel Academy?" Harry asked Jaden once he was sure Alexis wouldn't be having any more tirades.

"Same old same old." Jaden replied sitting on the chair next to the aforementioned girl. "I'm still a Slifer, they're still above me blah blah blah."

"You know, Kaiba only made Slifer the lowest rank because Yugi had it first." Harry commented. "Imagine if Obelisk was the lowest rank, they'd be making fun of you for being blue."

Both of the students looked at Harry.

"What was the point of that?"

Harry shrugged. "No point just a fun fact about the history of this school."

The three sat in silence for moments before the door knocked again. Harry stood and moved to opened it muttering to himself. "Back for a day and everybody wants to see me but disappear for weeks and nobody knows I'm gone."

He opened the door and was greeted to the face of Dr. Crowler who wasted no time before entering the room.

"Well Mr. Potter I'm sure you know why I'm here so let's get down to business." The good doctor addressed him before waiting in the middle of the room.

"Doctor Crowler. You'll find my cards and disks in the trunk over there." Pointing to the trunk he had packed up earlier. "Please take good care of them."

"I assure you they will be kept safe until returned to you."

"Why are you taking his deck?" Jaden asked the Doctor standing up from his chair and making his presence known. "What's he done wrong?"

The head of Obelisk blue looked at Jaden and opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it and looking at Harry with an eyebrow raised in question.

"He doesn't know." Harry said in answer to the unasked question.

"While I have no obligation to tell you any details, slacker." The good doctor answered. "It should be obvious to even your feeble mind that he is being punished. I will not say why, I shall leave that up to Harry. Good day children."

With that Crowler left the three students alone.

"I suppose I should explain?" He asked to which even Alexis nodded.

"Alexis what do you know about duel spirits?

Hours later Harry had explained everything to his two friend with Jaden understanding from the very beginning and Alexis slowly coming to grips mostly due to her previous knowledge of Harry and his powers. Jaden left shortly after the explanation to go back to his dorm before curfew but Harry and Alexis were a stone's throw away from each other in terms of distance so she could afford to stay longer.

Unfortunately this did not help Harry break the silence that had settled in since Jaden had left. The two had sat on their respective chairs looking at each other before looking away uncomfortably.

"I think I might decorate." Harry commented after looking at the same wall for the third time and remembering Jaden's earlier comment. He was a chaos duellist dammit he needed to be original. "Put in some new chairs, change the wall colour, a mannequin for my… ow." He never got to finish as Alexis had tackled him sending the both to the floor as the force knocked over the chair. "You know, it's not a crime to ask for a hug."

"You first" Was all he got in reply.

"Never."

"Harry don't leave again." Alexis said as she continued to hug him on the floor.

Harry nodded and the two stood form the ground before Harry sat her down on his chair, sitting himself on the arm of the same chair and placing his arm around her. "So you think I should decorate?" He asked her with a smile.

"We're gonna need a bigger chair." She commented.

"Ha, knew you'd agree. But I suppose I should say goodbye to my father first." Harry sighed. "Wanna come with me?"

When Alexis nodded Harry stood from his perch on her chair and offered her his hand which she took without a moment's hesitation. Making his way outside hand in hand it turned out he didn't have to go far before he found his father. He was standing outside with Yugi and Kaiba.

"I suppose with me being safe and sound there's nothing keeping you here." Harry said by way of greeting. Letting go of Alexis's hand he walked forward one step before gesturing behind him. "I guess there's no need for introduction but nonetheless, Alexis, meet my father Maximillion Pegasus."

"We've met." Alexis said taking his offered hand which Pegasus pressed to his lips. "I see where Harry learned his manners from."

"Well I had to teach him something." The millionaire father smiled. "When those two" He pointed to Yugi and Kaiba behind him, "got their hooks into him there wasn't much left for me to teach."

"I believe" Yugi stepped forward, "That he's referring to Kaiba and myself teaching Harry about politics, duel monsters, and his powers. Pegasus gives himself too little credit. Despite Harry's age he did far more for Harry than we ever did."

"Come on Runt." Kaiba spoke up pulling Harry towards him and giving him a hug. "As fun as it's been looking for you we do have companies to run." Letting go of Harry and taking Alexis's hand he too kissed the back of it. "I hope we meet on better circumstances next time."

Alexis looked behind her to see Harry and his father embracing, each talking to the other as they did while Yugi was staring at her.

"I'd rather not disturb them. If they don't finish this conversation then they won't talk for weeks." Yugi told her as he stood beside her and Kaiba.

"You can hear them?" She asked. She couldn't hear a thing. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she could see their lips moving she wouldn't even know they were talking.

Yugi nodded. "Though I may not possess as many physical powers as Harry. My own being limited to the confines of a duel. I do possess heightened senses, I can see things beyond the normal eyesight, hear from across the room, sense energy, emotions and such outside of a duel."

"Are they saying what I think they're saying?" Kaiba asked to which Yugi nodded.

"The bracer on Harry's arm. I can feel the energy inside it. He knows everything now."

"What are they saying?" The billionaire asked the king of games who opened his mouth to repeat.

"Chancellor Sheppard has always known about your abilities, but now that you know about them as well you have to train. Train in ways you never have before so that you won't be a danger to others." Pegasus said to his son. "You were also given your powers for a reason. And with how much power you have, I want it to be so that the first time you use them all isn't the time you need them all. Master your powers, and master your fate."

"Did you know how much power I had?" Harry asked, his face narrowing in suspicion.

"Ever since the first day I met you. I knew you would be destined for great things. And make no mistake, while I'm not happy about how you did it. I'm so proud of you, don't ever forget that. Understand?"

"Yes father."

"Now I also want you to relax, have fun, and spend some times with your friends. And to do that you'll need your deck. So stay out of trouble and you'll have it back in two weeks."

"But winter break isn't for another three"

"Strange, isn't it?" Pegasus said with a wink

Harry nodded before he and his father embraced once more, the two joined the group afterwards.

"Well then." Pegasus spoke once they had come back. "I suppose we should head off. As much as it pains me to agree with Kaiba boy here we do have companies to run and Croquet, while an excellent man to have by your side, is not one for running companies, or conversation for that matter." He finished with a wink to Harry. "Ms. Rhodes, I hope to see you again on better circumstances. And Harry, stay out of trouble."

"I promise nothing." Harry said immediately to which Alexis took his arm and smiled.

"I'll make him behave."

"Goodbye Father." Harry said as they left towards the docks where the helicopter was waiting for them.

"So?" Kaiba asked with a smile as the three headed towards the helicopter.

"He has no deck, I give it a week." Yugi said at once.

"No chance, you don't know him like I do. He hasn't even noticed she's female yet. I give it two months." Pegasus said in response.

"Yeah." Kaiba agreed. "But she's noticed him. I give it a month."

"Wager then?"

"Winner gets to duel Harry and his new powers?"

"Deal" The three said at once.

Meanwhile Harry and Alexis had headed back inside to his dorm room.

"I was serious about that decorating you know." He said as soon as he entered the room. "I mean, I can paint. Give me a couple of hours and that wall can be something special." He jumped on his bed causing the armour sitting on it to jump into the air. "And this, this has got to go somewhere special."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to do it without your deck." Alexis said with a frown. "How are you going to manage?"

"Not the way I did when I was younger that's for sure." Harry answered with a shudder.

"How was that?"

"Well I was a kid, so I tried to steal it back." He waved his hand and the armour floated over to the sofa leaving space on the bed for harry to keep bouncing. "I was twelve years old, could teleport from here to the front door without trouble and to the docks if I didn't want to go anywhere else. So basically I tried to get it out of my Dad's safe, which is pretty damn big."

"I guess it didn't go so well."

"Dad learned shadow charms to keep me out. End result was me being bounced on my butt and him dragging me out by the ear." He shuddered once more. "Oh and he kept the deck for longer."

"Well this time you have me to keep you company." Alexis told him with a smile as she jumped on the bed with him causing him to bounce even higher…

And fall on the floor.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that." He waved his hand causing her to rise into the air.

"HARRY!" She screamed as she floated above the bed helplessly. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Harry chuckled before lowering his hand.

"NO!" She screamed again as she fell onto the bed before following Harry's footsteps and falling on to the floor beside him. Looking over and seeing him smiling with his head propped on his hand she smacked his arm causing his head to hit the floor.

"Fat load of good you are." He commented. "Hurt me twice already since you said it."

Alexis rolled over and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I'm glad you're back."

"If I let you hug me does that mean you'll stop hurting me?"

Alexis nodded and made no effort to get off him.

"So" Harry said after a few more seconds of silent hugging. "Wanna help me decorate?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry!" A high pitched voice cried out as its owner knocked on his door.

It had been a week since Harry had returned and his nature refused to let him rest. Alexis had come by every day in order to keep him busy but all that had accomplished is that his room was now one of a kind and decorated. Of course, with him being back, it was also a mess of the highest degree.

But all of this was gone from Harry's mind as he closed the tome he was reading and strode to open the door. With his morning classes over and his afternoon class due to start in ten minutes he had taken the time to do research.

"You know Syrus," He addressed the minute Slifer as he stepped aside to let him inside. "There was a time, not too long ago in fact, where a Slifer wouldn't get twenty feet near the front door without a bucket of water being dropped on their heads."

"Really?!" Syrus exclaimed in fear looking wildly around him as if a bucket was going to suddenly appear out of nowhere. "But I thought, with you and Alexis…."

"Alexis and I are the exception rather than the norm Syrus. Look at Jaden, he's duelled Zane and nearly won. Beaten Chazz, Alexis, Bastion. And yet he's still looked down upon simply because he wears a red jacket." Harry sat back down by his desk and opened the tome he had been reading. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"What are you reading?" Syrus asked instead after seeing the ancient leather bound book in Harry's hands.

"You are very easily distracted aren't you?" Harry asked in turn. "I am reading a book on the earliest known duel spirits. I am trying to find an answer to the question I've had for a week. Now I'm going to ask you one more time and if you put it off then I will get the bucket of water."

"I was up last night and going to the bathroom when I overheard Professor Banner talking to somebody on his computer." Syrus explained immediately under threat of walking to class wet.

"And I imagine that he said something to worry about otherwise you wouldn't be here?"

"He said that he was going to test Jaden."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Syrus. He is a professor. Testing his students is kind of his job."

"But he said if Jaden failed he would be buried alive!" Syrus screamed.

Now that piqued Harry's interest standing up from his chair and placing his book on the desk.

"Have you told Jaden about this?" He asked the blue haired boy.

"Yeah but he thinks it's nothing serious."

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately Syrus there's not much I can do beyond waiting for it to happen. Make no mistake," He said quickly so Syrus wouldn't interrupt as he had his mouth open "I will intervene should something happen but until then we must also consider that you simply misinterpreted the good doctor's words now we're going to be late for class Syrus come on."

Syrus looked at his watch before he bolted out the door leaving Harry staring at the spot he had been standing.

"The hell was that?" Harry asked nothing as he put on a jacket and teleported straight to his seat in class. He would have been late had he walked but now he was earlier than even the teacher.

Sitting in his seat he took out his tome once more and began to scan its pages searching for any reference to a deity or titan known as Armatyle. The words of the Egyptian deities running through his mind.

Minutes later other students began to arrive for the class with minutes to spare. Alchemy wasn't exactly a favourite subject among the students, often being ridiculed outside of class and ignored inside. As the bell rang and class began Syrus burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" He panted in the doorway.

"Its fine Syrus, in fact you can serve your detention in my field trip." Professor Banner spoke.

"Professor, when Harry shows up, don't give him detention, it's my fault he's late." Syrus pleaded as he sat down next to Jaden, far enough away from Harry that he didn't see he'd already arrived.

"Syrus," Banner questioned. "Harry was the first one here." Shaking his head. "Now let's move on with the class. As you should remember we have been discussing the aspects of rebirth. In this case the remnants of destruction paving the way for creation. So if you would all take out your lab kits we can begin."

Harry watched as the good professor added several chemicals to the boiling solution before adding the metal sygil in the water.

Of course the students had been used to the explosions for months now so they didn't even flinch when the solution exploded upwards towards Banner's face leaving him breathing nothing but smoke.

"Now I want all of you to copy this and we shall continue."

Many students began to grumble as they pulled a mask over their faces while Harry simply added the ingredients not bothering to add protective gear. Knowing what was to happen he waited for the other students to blow up their ingredients before doing so last. When the smoke settled, courtesy of hand waving and ceiling fans Harry added another ingredient causing the water to illuminate the room.

"Well, well students." Banner commented walking towards Harry. "It seems Harry is a step ahead of us here." Once in front of Harry he picked up the vial and shook it causing it begin to glitter once more. "Tell us Harry, what happened."

"Simple Professor, the catalyst could only produce the desired effects if the ingredients were placed inside the vial, but the ingredients are unstable and mixing them causes the explosion we saw earlier. Essentially, we had to destroy something in order to create something new." Harry explained in a monotone keeping his eyes forward.

"Yes my students. That is the way of alchemy, now can somebody explain to me how this relates to duel monsters?"

Harry heard Alexis's voice from across the room. "Tribute!" He knew from the following silence she was probably blushing for speaking out loud.

But Banner didn't notice her blushing so excited was he that he ran back to his desk to address the class. "Yes!" He cried as he ran back. "Tribute, an essential aspect of duel monsters be it for summoning, activation or more is the exact same as this, we destroy to create more powerful effects."

"Now." Banner said. "For your homework I want an essay on how tribute relates to your deck along with one other alchemical experiment that demonstrates every aspect of tribute." As he finished explaining the homework assignment the bell rang and many students began to pack up their things to leave. "One final announcement, any student wishing to join Syrus and myself on a field trip to the ancient ruins can find us outside the main building tomorrow morning at 7am sharp."

Harry packed up his own things while pondering in thought. He knew full well what those ruins were capable of. And the fact that Banner was conducting a field trip to the ruins after Syrus's warning made him suspicious. One thing was for sure, he would be on that field trip.

As he walked out of the main building he caught sight of Alexis being dragged away by Mindy and Jasmine. A bit annoyed that the rest of his day was going to be spent alone he frowned and walked towards the forest, his father's words echoing in his mind.

"I don't want the first time you use your powers to be a time you need them"

'Alright then' Harry thought. 'Maybe I should push the limits'

Removing his blazer and setting it on the ground Harry reached deep inside himself and opened his senses to the world. The shadows obeyed and from there he could feel every person on the island. He could almost feel their very soul, he knew Jaden, Alexis and many others based on his interactions with them. But this was child's play, he had been able to do this since Yugi began teaching him

"Round 2." Harry muttered to himself.

Vanishing from the spot Harry reappeared on the other side of the island without so much as a bead of sweat appearing on himself. Teleporting back to the forest picking up his stuff and teleporting back to his room where he dropped his blazer and his bag before picking up the sword he had acquired in the spirit realms. Feeling its power harmonizing with his own he prepared to teleport back only for a knock on his door.

"Every bloody time." Harry grumbled as he put the sword on his desk and went to answer the door. "Alexis." He called out in surprise. "I could have sworn you were otherwise engaged."

"Ha, ha very funny. I was trying to get your attention." She said as she pushed past him. "They're my friends sure but all they talk about is boys they think are cute and that gets old really fast."

"Well forgive me for not interpreting your facial expressions my dear. I'll do better next time." Turning back to the door and shutting it he turned back to see that Alexis still hadn't sat down rather she was looking at him pointedly.

Sighing, Harry waved his hand causing the sword to float over to the mannequin by the window which bore his armour where it landed in the doll's hand. With the sword out of the way and his jacket off Harry made sure his sat on the new sofa he had replaced the other with and nodded.

Alexis sat next to him and lay her head on his chest.

Ever since his return to the world of duellists she had taken to being as physically close to him as possible. Harry of course had no objection to this at it was quite comfortable and he could think of no reason to object.

He looked around the room himself and Alexis had decorated. The chair set was gone to be replaced with a single larger sofa, the same one on which they sat upon. His desk had been moved over near the bed and on it lay his briefcase which would soon hold his deck and duel disk. With the bed being on the back wall and his desk being on the left. On the right was the aforementioned window and mannequin. Of course this was an obelisk dorm room so his mannequin could have gone in the walk in wardrobe. Or by the door to his ensuite.

Yes sometimes it paid to be an obelisk. And ever since he fell in that hole, it paid to be Harry Potter.

"So are you going on that field trip?" Harry asked the girl cuddling into his chest.

"I was hoping to go so I could find any clues about my brother. After all people used to play shadow games in these ruins so maybe there's a clue as to what happened to him."

"It's possible." Harry murmured.

"Will you come with me?" She asked him, looking up so that her brown eyes met his green. "After all if there's anybody who could see magic, it would be you."

Harry didn't bother telling her he would be going anyway to keep an eye on Jaden and Banner. Instead he simply said "Of course." And lay his head down.

Minutes later Harry was listening to the soft breathing coming from Alexis telling him that despite it being only seven she had fallen asleep and that unless he was brave enough to wake her, he was not going anywhere. Unless…

Waving his hand he pulled the pillows off his bed and placed them beside Alexis before teleporting onto the ground beside the sofa and making a pulling motion as soon as he appeared. The end result, Alexis never woke as he was instantly replaced with pillows providing her with comfort while he escaped. Waving his hand again he summoned his sword before vanishing and reappearing in the forest once more.

Gripping the sword tightly and untucking his shirt Harry let his energy flow outwards before he vanished, reappearing on the other side of the clearing and swinging his sword at the nearest tree.

It is physically impossible to cut a tree in one swing with a sword. In most cases simply trying to would ruin the sword leaving you with a dent in the tree and nothing else. Any case of it being done in a movie is usually with bamboo, the only wood capable of being cut so easily. But as the sword reached the tree, the energy emitting from the blade literally forced the wood to snap and part before the blade even touched it. Then end result?

"Timber!" Harry called as the tree fell. Moving out of the way of the falling tree Harry poured more energy into the blade in his hand before driving it into the ground and letting go of the hilt. "Guess there's only one thing left." He muttered to himself.

Raising his hand and pouring more energy into each and every one of his fingertips, keeping it there until it was about to burst. Crying out, he released his restraints and let the energy fly out.

The Dark Magic Attack. His last gift from Mahad.

The energy struck another tree creating a dent in its thick trunk. But not enough for it to fall over like his word had done to the previous one.

"Well that's no fun." Harry commented. Raising his hand once more he tried to push even more energy into the attack. Sweat began to pour from his body but when he finally released the enrgy from his hands and watched as it flew towards the tree he was not disappointed. It vaporised in an instant. But he was exhausted.

"I need help." He said to himself after a minute of thinking to himself.

With his spirits locked away with the chancellor Harry had nobody to call upon for advice. At least until the words of a certain god came to mind.

"Well I'm not getting any more powerful according to them." Harry muttered before siting cross legged on the ground and focusing. "How do I summon you?"

But it was as if the words coming out of his mouth were not his own. He didn't know how he knew them. In fact, he didn't even know if they were English. But he knew what they were and he knew he needed to say them.

"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me to thine awesome might. I beseech thee, oh phoenix flame, bring me to thee as I call your name."

Harry dropped to the ground as he called out. "Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Like every time he visited the realm of the gods. Everything went black for Harry and he was there. Leaving his body in the realm of the duellists Harry collapsed.

"It's nice to simply come here rather than wake up confused." Harry said to the sun god immediately as he appeared in the realm of colour and deities, as he had dubbed it in his younger years. "Missing your companions?"

"You summoned me. Not them." Was all he got in response. "Why? May I ask?"

"Is this my limit?" Harry asked after a while. "I can blow stuff up and see the future, so long as I want a headache?"

"No." The Egyptian god answered immediately. "You have the power of Mahad and your own. You tapped into it and discovered how to use it under the teachings of your spirits hence your ability to teleport. Its only limitation is you and your determination. But there are some things that cannot be taught. You have to learn how to make your powers your own, as you grow, so will they. Destruction comes naturally to your species, anything beyond that will take time and effort."

"And the visions?" Harry asked. "Will there ever be a point where I don't have to wear the bracer?"

"Can you control it when you see the sun rise? Can you control seeing another human in pain? No."

"So you're saying I should just put up with it?"

"I'm saying that it's up to you to see the light in the darkness. You are an agent of chaos are you not? Is light within darkness not your specialty?"

Harry looked around the realm for the first time since his first arrival in this dimension. The shadows that where inhabiting the realm were bigger than before.

"They are waking." Ra answered his observation. "Your world, and all others will soon become a battlefield of the gods."

"Is this why you're helping me?"

"We brought you here. We made sure you had power. We gave you the spirit that gave you more power. You are our responsibility."

"I'm honoured."

"Shall we take our leave?"

"I need help." Harry said instead of answering. "It's not as easy as listening to some advice. Even if it is from a god."

"But it is. It's your power. It's your mind. It's your fate. Answer me this, have you seen a single vision since you arrived here? Your body not come, so therefore the bracer did not but your mind and soul did so why shouldn't you have your powers?"

"Oh." Harry said in realisation.

"Exactly." The god said, sounding smug despite his stature. "Now go home. Of your own volition this time."

Harry simply spread his energy to every inch of his body he could think of and whispered "Home" before everything went white and he was lying on the grass of the forest.

"Let's give that one more try." He said standing up and taking off his bracer. He waited for his vision to fade or be replaced but it never did. Thinking that using his powers would trigger a vision and also trying to put Ra's words into practice Harry began looking at the previous tree and gained a look of intense thought on his face.

The look disappeared to be replaced by surprise as the ashes of the disintegrated tree swirled in the air before burying themselves in the ground. Seconds later, a seedling sprouted up in its place.

"Wow." Harry breathed in exhaustion. "He was right, destruction is easier." Beginning to feel faint and wondering if he would make it back to his room Harry teleported back to his room without bothering to put his bracer back on instead simply picking it up alongside the sword.

Seeing Alexis still sleeping on the sofa Harry raised his arms causing her to float into the air. Gesturing, she floated to the bed. Keeping one hand still and twitching the other one the covers were moved so that she was tucked in with another twitch of his hand.

No longer using his powers out of sheer tiredness. Harry placed the sword in the hand of the mannequin before collapsing on the sofa and passing out.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I'm not dead. Figured you guys would want to know. Truth is a lot happened and I just didn't want to write anymore but I had this lying around and figured I might finish it. Truthfully I like it. The ending might be a bit weak but I'll leave that for you to decide. I promise I'll have the next one up sooner. Bye**

"Harry" A voice called out in the darkness. "Harry where are you?"

'That's a good question.' Harry thought to himself staring around wondering where he was. He tried to raise his hands but it was as if his body wasn't under his control.

"Harry this isn't funny." The voice called once more. "Come out before we get caught."

"We won't get caught Lex." His voice said. 'What is going on' Harry thought to himself.

"So then why are you hiding huh?" Alexis asked him.

"Because I know full well that if I come out you'll slap me again." He answered

"As opposed to if you don't?" Alexis asked in turn.

Wherever Harry was, was suddenly illuminated but the blinding change of light prevented him from determining where exactly 'he' was.

"There, the lights are on." His voice said for him.

"Nice try Harry, but if you don't stop playing games I'll go get Jaden and he can find you!" Alexis threatened in turn.

Seeing out of what appeared to be his own eyes Harry saw Alexis standing in what appeared to be Chancellor Sheppard's office except that she was slightly taller and the frown marring her face was not something he had seen often. Although recently….

"You won't." Harry answered feeling 'his' mouth twist into a smile. "Cause then you wouldn't be all alone with me."

"Yeah well it's hard to be alone with your boyfriend when he's been invisible ever since he figured out how."

'BOYFRIEND!' Harry shouted in his mind, nearly missing what 'he' said in response. Thankfully he didn't. "You better hope I never figure out how to fly, you'll never get me down."

Alexis took a step closer to where he was standing with a coy smile on her face. "I'm sure I can find some way to convince you."

Before he even had a chance to reply she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him dead on the lips.

Though the smirk never left his lips, inside, Harry was in more shock than he had ever been in. At least after he had travelled the dimensions.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, he wasn't quite sure yet, Harry woke up at that exact time. Sitting bolt upright and immediately wincing in pain as the repercussions of sleeping on the sofa kicked in. Cracking his back Harry sat up straight and thought about his dream.

'Or was it a dream!' Harry thought looking at his bracers which sat on his desk the gold shining in the newly rising sunlight. Waving his hands and watching as they flew over and latched themselves onto his wrists with a click. He knew he was able to see the future but whether he had just done so was a question he had no answer to. The invisibility though, that was a thought to be considered real or not.

Alexis stirred on the bed behind him and Harry quickly teleported to the bathroom rather than walk and risk waking her. Nature's call needed to be answered after all.

Looking at the time and seeing he still had two hours before he needed to go on his little field trip Harry didn't bother waking Alexis instead he sat down in front of the sofa lotus style and meditated. "Power of chaos, darkness and light, I invoke your spirit till end of night. Please oh great one hear my cry appear before till sunlight shines." He chanted quietly so as not to awaken the sleeping girl behind him. "Come to me, Dark Magician."

Using his previous experience from summoning Ra, Harry invented his own chant to summon one his spirits due to him not having their cards on hand. Surprisingly it worked as the spirit of the Dark Magician appeared in a swirl of transparent orbs.

"So nice of you to call me." The young spirit quipped as soon as he was visible to Harry's eye. "Dare I ask why she's sleeping in your bed?"

"No you may not." Harry whispered. "I'm assuming you three are having as much fun as I am. Where are you actually?"

The Dark Magician chuckled. "We're in the chancellor's office. He put a shadow charm around a safe of his so you can't steal us back. But the three of us are having a delightful time listening to all the gossip. Did you know Dorothy, the owner of the school shop, waxes her upper lip?"

"Fascinating" Harry said dryly. "Well glad to know you three will be thoroughly entertained for the next week."

"Three? Are you kidding? We've been bringing all the spirits that can be in your deck. I think there was ten of us listening. Oh I wish we could eat popcorn in this state. But enough about us how are you?"

Harry waited until the stirring Alexis had settled before speaking again in a lower tone

"I can see the future."

Silence followed his proclamation except for the soft breathing of Alexis behind him. His spirit said nothing in response and merely sat there as if waiting for more information. When none came, he sighed, or as close to one as something with no corporal form could achieve.

"I would be surprised if you couldn't." He said at last drawing a look of surprise from Harry. "Don't look at me like that. Think about it. Mahad went from being the most powerful magic user in this world to a duel spirit that existed outside the confines of time and space. While we, his progeny, received merely a fraction of his powers, you on the other hand received its entirety. He could see the future, not on command but he could, he saw his pharaoh returned and so stayed among the living for five thousand years. If you couldn't see into the future I would be shocked."

"You're saying Mahad couldn't control it? Then that means there's no hope for me." Harry said with a downcast look on his face

"I don't see the problem. Seeing the future is hardly something to be so worked up about. You can prepare."

"Except so far all I have seen is pain and misery. I can't tell if it's really a vision or if I'm hallucinating, day dreaming or just seeing double." Harry explained to his spirit companion.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can say to help you my friend. This is something extremely personal and no two people will ever experience even slight similarities. The way I see it you have to choices. Learn to accept it, or wear that bracer every day until you die."

Harry opened his mouth several times while thinking of a retort before finally shutting it in acceptance. The words of his father, an Egyptian god and his spirit friend finally getting through to him. He couldn't believe he had spent so long focused on the fact that he could see the future when he was told from the very beginning that there was nothing he could do about it.

The two friends stopped all movement as Alexis stirred once more. Harry nodded his head in goodbye as the Dark Magician vanished back to his card no doubt looking forward to spying on the faculty of the school once more.

"You know" Alexis murmured not even opening her eyes. "My parents would kill me if they found out I slept in a guy's room. Hell most of the boys in this school would kill you if they found out."

"You're going to tell them?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows and standing from his spot on the floor. "Just how exactly would that conversation go?"

Alexis raised her own eyebrows giving him a look that clearly said 'oh please'. When Harry didn't back down she sighed and elaborated. "Mindy and Jasmine will ask me. They have their ways of getting information and when they do there won't be soul on the island who won't know."

Harry chuckled at the explanation before pointing to his drawers. "There should be a spare uniform there if you want to get changed." Leaving no room for argument and watching her take the clothes and go to the bathroom Harry sat on his bed and pictured the dream he had had. Turning invisible was an ability he had thought far out of his reach but now the very hint of its possibility was making him try.

But it wasn't as simple as his other powers. Teleporting, energy blasts, even spirit projection he had all done in some shape or form in his time as a wizard. But invisibility had only ever been achieved through a medium. It clearly wasn't as simple as wanting to hide or all the times he had been hunted as a child would have invoked it. Or maybe he just wasn't strong enough.

"So many questions!" Harry growled to himself before slamming his face into a pillow. Breathing in he could smell Alexis's perfume making him wonder about the reason for his questions this morning and how he even began to wonder about new applications to his powers.

He had never thought of Alexis that way. He couldn't help but wonder what the catalyst would be in the future that would change his entire thought process with regards to her. But it was all for nought now. Now that the seed had been planted it begun to sprout and take a life of his own. He couldn't help but look towards the door to his en suite and wonder would kissing her be like the dream, or worse, or even better. He groaned in to the pillow loudly this time.

He was screwed.

"You didn't have to sleep on the sofa if it was that uncomfortable." Alexis called to him from the doorway mistaking his distress for tiredness. Leaning against the frame with her hair in a ponytail and putting on her gloves she was looking directly into his eyes. "You could have joined me."

"I suppose it's good you have a form of plausible deniability then. What would happen when Mindy and Jasmine discover you slept in the same bed as me and not just the same room?" He retorted standing up and stretching.

Making his way into the bathroom and quickly brushing his teeth and making himself look presentable Harry stepped outside the door to find Alexis sitting on the bed as he had been before. He couldn't help but think that it was cute and couldn't help the small burst of fear he felt upon realising it.

"Get dressed" She ordered him. "We're going to be late." Harry just spread his arms and let his powers speak for themselves. His body began to glow a purple light covering him from his neck down. When it finally cleared Harry's was dressed in a uniform which was clean and pressed. "Show off" She grumbled grabbing his arm and leading him out the door.

"I could have done it for you but it's a tad invasive." He explained as they made their way to the main building. "It's kind of like a strong breeze from head to toe. And since your clothes are being altered you feel every bit of it."

"Oh. But still it's pretty handy. I could have actually done something with my hair instead of this mess." She continued pulling the ponytail over her shoulder and running her hands through the loose strands.

"You are no less beautiful than if you spent hours trying to look good." Harry commented without thinking. The two reached the main building before Alexis could think of a reply running into Jaden and Syrus who were sitting against one of the obelisks that made the walkway to the entrance hall. "You know." Harrys said by way of greeting. "If you fall asleep I'm going to throw a bucket of water over the two of you."

"Looks like you might have to do it anyway." Alexis chimed in seeing the drooping eyes of the two.

"Yeah well the earliest I wake up is three hours from now." Jaden argued in his defence.

"Except class would have already started. Try two hours." Syrus said throwing his weight into the discussion. "Maybe then we wouldn't be here."

"You were the late one Sy."

"Speaking of which were is the good professor." Harry asked.

"He's waking up Chumley he told us to go ahead and meet you two."

"But that is no longer the case." Banner said from beside the group trailing behind him the koala enthusiast of a Slifer. "Now that we're all here we can make our way to the ruins it will be quite the hike so I hope you are all prepared."

"No offence professor, but some of us are here for detention. It doesn't particularly matter if we're ready or not." Harry retorted resting his arms behind his head.

The other four looked at him like he was crazy for being so disrespectful but Harry and Banner looked at nobody but the other each having a staring contest for their own reasons. Nobody moved or made a sound until Banner blinked behind his glasses and nodded at the young shadow duellist "Indeed. Let's make a move then shall we?"

Needless to say it was a quiet journey to the ruins none of the Slifers saying a word for fear of invoking the anger of their professor while Harry and Alexis lagged behind to ensure their conversation would not be overheard.

"So what's so special about these ruins anyway?" She asked him. "You've been here before haven't you?"

"Yes. These ruins serve as a gateway to the realm of the Gatekeepers. Though at the time I just knew they were a doorway. There are thousands of them in every world just waiting to be unlocked by those who know how to use them. Though there are a few that are even easier to unlock."

"And the Gatekeepers? Who are they?"

"Normally I would show you their cards as an example but I don't exactly have that luxury. They're a set of monsters believed to guard the tombs of the ancient ones. Sacred spirits long since gone to rest."

"And if my brother had gone through there?"

"To be honest I don't know if he did. They said the last person to trespass wore armour. I doubt that any student at this place could find that easy."

"Oh." She said her eyes searching for the floor as they walked closer.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I promise I'll find out what happened to him for you."

Alexis just nodded and the two reached the ruins minutes after the others did. Only to see they had already began to take notes and drawings while Professor Banner watched carefully.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." He told her. Making his way over to the professor.

"Out of curiosity professor just what is it we're supposed to be looking for here?" Harry asked quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Nothing really. I conduct this survey every year to give the students a chance at extra credit. It's a chance for them to learn about the history of duelling outside of stadiums and tournaments." Looking around Harry was forced to agree but that was as he looked through the eyes of a shadow duellist. He couldn't help but wonder if the others only say a bunch of broken rocks.

"Well." Banner called out to the group. "I know we just got here but why don't we get something to eat before we really get started? After all it's early and we did take some time getting here."

The other quickly agreed before taking out their food and settling down by the archway. Professor Banner sat down near them but didn't interact as he prepared to take out a pizza much to the dismay of the other students.

Harry on the other hand didn't sit down instead he channelled his energy into his eyes causing them to glow green as he looked around. His eyes seeing the energies that still flowed through the ruin even weeks after his little trip to the other side. It probably would be helpful if it wasn't the first time he tried something like this. Instead he just watched Pharaoh, Banner's cat. Dig in the dirt out of boredom. He would have missed it if it weren't for his eyes but when the cat dug up a medallion smaller than his little finger, it began to glow so bright even the others could see. Looking towards Banner, Harry didn't see the shock or fear just resignation."

Willing his sword to him Harry growled before shouting. "You son of a_" He never got to finish before a blinding light enveloped them all dragging them to the realm of the Tomb Keepers. Landing on his feet and immediately taking off into a run lest he be caught trespassing for a second time.

Sending out a pulse of energy was too dangerous since the spirits would pick up on it. Instead he willed more energy into his eyes in the hope of visually picking up on the life force of his friends which would no doubt be different from the others.

And as it turned out he was right. Sort of.

He found Jaden. His golden aura far outshining everybody else on this plane but he also knew this because he was surrounded by others. Far too many for him to escape from. Seeing no other choice Harry stopped the energy flow to his eyes and teleported nearby.

"You have trespassed on sacred ground. You must be punished in the ways of old."

"Woah hold on I didn't do anything." Jaden exclaimed stepping forward only to be met by dozens of spears. That was when Harry decided to step in.

Swinging his sword and teleporting harry reappeared in front of Jaden slicing the spears of the guards before they even realised he was there. Mentally thanking his father for fencing lessons he held his sword at the ready but never said a word.

"Trespasser, you return."

"You once offered me safe passage. Extend this courtesy to those that travel with me."

"He is one of those people?"

"And the others you have taken."

The Chief shook his head before turning away. "You denied me the challenge for yourself. Now let me offer it again. Duel me and I will release your friends. Refuse and there will be nothing you can do to free them. But without your allies. You will fail."

Harry smirked before putting his sword down. "Jaden can I borrow your deck?" He asked the brown haired boy behind him. "I have an old score to settle."

Jaden just nodded before handing over his duel disk and his cards silently willing them to work in Harry's favour before the walked to the duel arena that Harry had once escaped from before.

"You think me weak without my spirits. But I have something to tell you chief. I have something far more powerful at my side. And now that I'm not trying to hide from them. I can ask for their help." Raising his hand the sky began to darken as a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and touched his fingers before vanishing just as quickly. Anyone who blinked missed it.

When the light cleared Harry was holding a card which he slipped into his deck. "Jaden." He called out behind him. "Go with Yasmin, the grave keeper's assailant. Check on our friends this won't take long."

"Shall we?" Harry asked the chief deploying his duel disk and drawing five cards.

"You are confident. Yet you send your friend away in case you lose?" The chief asked him also drawing his cards.

"My power is singing to me. I have the greatest ally imaginable at my side. I simply didn't want him to witness your defeat. I'll go first." Harry called drawing his sixth card.

"I play five face downs before I activate the special ability of Elemental Hero Bubbleman which allows me to special summon him in defence mode next I reveal the spell card Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. That allows me to reveal my second spell which is O Oversoul which allows me to bring back an elemental hero from my grave this one being Sparkman also in defence mode. Finally I summon elemental Hero Avian in defence mode before ending my turn. Make it count Chief or this duel is over."

Hunched over and ready to defend him were three of Jaden's most iconic monsters but Harry couldn't feel the energy in them that he could when Jaden used them. His deck may trust him and bring him to victory but it wasn't his. It would never pulse with power as he used it nor would it give him what he needed. But Jaden was a master duellist who had built a strong deck, Harry would earn what he needed with the cards he had.

"My turn." The chief called drawing his card. "I play the spell card Necrovalley." Immediately a ravine formed between them instead of the square arena they had been in so long ago.

"This spell locks down our graveyards preventing us from touching it with any effects. Next I play Gravekeeper's Curse who, when summoned, allows me to deal you 500 points of damage directly."

A shamanist man carrying a staff of power appeared on the field which was already glowing. Harry could feel the power radiating from the staff burning his skin making him feel pain but stayed standing and still rather than showing weakness in a shadow game.

"But that is not all, I play the spell card double summon which as it so says, allows me a second summon this turn so I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Curse in order to summon myself directly to the field."

The Chief vanished before Harry's eyes much like Brron had only to reappear out of a summoning circle duel disk and all before he continued his turn.

"And when I am brought to the field I grant immunity to the effects of Necrovalley and immediately bring back another Gravekeeper from the beyond so arise once more Grave Keeper's curse and deal more damage."

This time Harry cried out and hunched over as he could see small marks begin to form on his arms which would no doubt bruise as the day progressed but when the attack finished he immediately stood.

"Now I attack with Gravekeeper's curse and before you say anything I should remind you that every Gravekeeper gains five hundred attack points while Necrovalley is out on the field."

"What I was going to say is that I activate my trap, Hero Barrier, this stops your attack cold. Maybe you should listen before running your mouth."

"How dare you!" The Chief. "Well if my words are no good to you then how about my attacks." Charging an energy ball in his hands the Chief threw it at Harry with no hesitation.

"No thanks. I activate Draining Shield, this trap allows me to not only block your attack but add your power to my life points as well so thanks for the pick me up."

"I play a face down and end my turn." 

"I draw. I play my final face down Soul Connection, this allows me to choose one monster in my deck and add it to my hand and I choose this one. Next I sacrifice all of the elemental heroes on my field in order to summon the most powerful force you will ever feel. I summon Obelisk the tormentor.

The sky was already darkening as the monsters on Harry's field began to vanish but when he called out the name of the Egyptian god thunder sounded from a cloudless dark sky. Then out of the darkness a hulking blue mass appeared with glowing red eyes looking directly at the Gravekeeper Chief

Elsewhere, Jaden looked out the window and heard the thunder and growling but unable to see the duel knew not of what Harry had done with his deck.

Down the hall from Jaden Alexis opened her eyes not to awake as she had not slept. But because she just knew Harry had done something that should make her worry.

But back at the duel, the Gravekeepers were beginning to panic, especially the Chief "But how can you possibly have that card!" He shouted.

"Because you fool I was chosen. Now that you threaten the ones I love I need their help to ensure that no mistakes are made. Now obelisk attack Gravekeeper's Curse with fist of fate!"

Obelisk threw a punch at the monster that was literally an insect in comparison. No resistance was met as it was brutally destroyed into specks of light before vanishing entirely. The Gravekeepers Chief felt the backlash of the attack and was sent spiralling to the ground. It was several moments before he stood up.

"You may have damaged me to an inch of my life points but I still have 800 left." He panted to Harry who merely smirked.

"You would if it wasn't for this." Harry said flipping over a card in his hand. "This is poison of the old man it gives me the choice of gaining 1200 life points or dealing 800 points in damage to you. Since I have more than enough already because of you I think I'll take the second option."

All of the holograms vanished including obelisk making the once dark sky bright once more. Harry walked towards the Gravekeeper's chief slowly allowing him to stand of his own power before offering his hand. When it was shook the two walked towards where Jaden and his friends were waiting.

"I hope there are no hard feelings."

"You are a chosen of the gods. I should hope that it is you who has no hard feelings between us. But just to be sure I would like you to take this." Offering Harry a medallion that had clearly been cut in half. "It is the prize of any victor who has bested me. The other half was taken by the other who walked these lands. But it is also an apology. I offered you safe passage and instead I used your friends to force you into the challenge I had longed for since seeing you power. I should have known that a mortal with such power was obviously important to the divine ones."

Harry simply smiled not able to say anything else before his body was impacted by the feminine body of his best friend. Looking over her shoulder the others were smiling in relief that they would be allowed to go home.

"I trust you know the way back? I would hurry. The opening I sensed was temporary at best."

Harry nodded and told the others to go ahead. All but Alexis followed his orders, she never left his side while he turned to the Gravekeeper's chief for a final time.

"The other." Harry began. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Not much I'm afraid. He wore a mask and cloak preventing any of from seeing who he might be underneath. I can tell you only the name. Beware Nightshroud, for he is as dark as the dragons he wields." Nodding, Harry bid goodbye before pulling Alexis closer and vanishing towards the unstable and closing portal back to their world. Where he saw the others unconscious not used to the trips into other worlds or not shielded from the backlash like Alexis was.

Later that night Harry was alone in his room holding his sword in his hand wondering if he should do what he was about to do. But he steeled himself in his resolve before teleporting to the Slifer red dorm. Specially, Banner's room.

"I was wondering when you would come." Banner greeted from his chair not bothering to turn around.

"You are going to tell me why you did what you did and if I don't like your answer we'll see if you make it Sheppard's office in one piece." Harry growled pushing energy into the blade in his and causing it to glow.

"No." Banner said standing revealing him to be wearing a cloak and mask covering his identity entirely. "I am going to tell you what I did. And you are going to help me finish what I started."


	17. Chapter 17

**I've never done a dedication before. Normally I write for me and me alone out of boredom, curiosity, and an insatiable desire to put my ideas to paper. But with college getting to a close I stopped writing. When I finally got back to it I was a different person. So much had happened and I felt like I had aged decades in the space of months. Wanting to be better at writing I asked for help from one of the very people who inspired me to write in the first place. So here's to DZ2 for promoting me, inspiring me, and now helping me whether you realised it or not. Enjoy the chapter you guys and know there's a mental image of what the next one looks like in my head and notes. And college finishes in three weeks so it won't be long for many more.**

"I'm going to help you?" Harry asked a small smile creeping on his face as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and turned it slightly. "Help you with what?"

Banner nodded his head and crossed his hands behind his back causing Harry to narrow his glowing green eyes. Seeing this, Banner uncrossed his hands and raised them in the air. "I mean you no harm Harry. But what I am about to tell you will take some time."

"Then you better start talking because you have until dawn to convince me."

"I must admit if this is how you are with a sword I am rather glad you don't have a deck in your hands. I may not have seen your duel with the Gravekeeper Chieftain but I could feel the power all the way from our cell."

"And I must admit you are a terrible staller. Get a move on and tell your story." Harry said taking a step closer.

That was a mistake. Faster than he could react, Banner took from his cloak, an old tomb with the eye of Anubis on its cover, and transported the two of them out of the red dorm and into what appeared to be an old laboratory. Various machines littered the walls with tapestries and carvings filling the spaces left. Falling to his knees Harry could only hear his sword being kicked across the room not being able to see due to spots in his eyes.

"You're a fool if you think that will stop me." Harry grunted as he tried to stand but found himself unable to move. "Or not." He commented after another try.

"My shadow charm will not hold you for long but it will be long enough for me to explain what you need to know. The danger I put yourselves and Jaden through was a task given unto me by he would call himself my master, Kagemaru, the super intendant of the school."

"If you're about to give me the, I was just following orders excuse then you've lost before you even started." Harry panted stretching slightly within the confines of his bindings showing that they had begun to loosen already.

"On the contrary." Banner whispered but in the confines of an unoccupied room it was enough. His distorted voice echoed across the room and back. "I stopped following his orders years ago. What was once a simple business arrangement has become so much more. Kagemaru must be stopped. Unfortunately I lack the skills and the power to do so myself, but there are those who are beyond me."

"You mean Jaden." Harry surmised. Syrus's story and Banners focus on Jaden's life suddenly making a lot more sense. A sound like the shattering of glass was heard echoing across the room and beyond as he stood from the confines of his prison and summoned his sword to him. "Start from the beginning and work your way here." He commanded raising the sword and causing its edge to glow dangerously. "If I don't like where it goes…" Trailing off and waving the sword Harry waited.

"I have seen you reading the old texts as I once did." Banner started. Leaning against a wall and clutching the tome that, by now, Harry had deduced was a shadow charm. "You know of Uria, Raviel, and Hamon, the lords of fire, thunder and illusions? What you do not know, is that many years ago, I was the one who discovered them."

The stone beside Banner's head was struck with a bolt of shadow magic piercing it and forcing Banner to the side. The stone cracked and fell to the ground while Harry growled. "My Father is Maximillion Pegasus, the explorer who found the catacombs died as a result of the curse placed on them. He never made it out."

"I am well aware of who your father is Harry. Did you think nobody would truly notice your disappearance? When your father showed up looking for answers the entire faculty discovered who you were. The body found in the catacombs, you know who it belonged to?"

"An alchemist by the name of Amnael."

"Yes." Banner hissed, his masked eyes glowing slightly red in his desperation to tell Harry. "I borrowed one of the bodies from the tomb and dressed it in my spare clothes before vanishing back to my lab in the hopes of saving my life."

"I should believe you, why?" Harry asked.

"Look around this room Harry. See the carvings of the Sacred Beasts straight from their tombs. Look upon the shelves and see the very tombs you read in my class naught but a day ago. I was the alchemist who found the beasts. But if you need more proof. Look behind you and ask yourself this, why else would I need that."

A noise could be heard from behind Harry. Turning, he saw a sarcophagus opening before his eyes but no more, as the dust had risen, blocking his eyes. When the dust cleared Harry finally understood what was going on and it was by mere chance he didn't have to ask.

When he was 11 years old, in his search for Nicholas Flamel and the philosopher stone, he had discovered books about extension of life. One such article, detailed a homunculus, an alchemical creation of a human body without a soul. The details of its creation weren't included but he could see before his very own eyes, evidence of one in existence. In the sarcophagus was an exact replica of Banner.

"So this is how you survived." Harry surmised now believing the words of Banner. "But that doesn't explain Kagemaru."

"A homunculus cannot last." Banner explained. "Knowing my time was short I became desperate. I had to find a way to restore my original body or perish. So I joined the shadow riders in the hopes that with the powers of the Sacred Beasts by my side than against me. I could live forever."

"What changed?"

"I met the rest of the shadow riders. I saw the true face of Kagemaru. I saw what he did to the students of the abandoned dorm in the hopes of accelerating his plans."

Harry's mind flashed back to Alexis now sleeping in her room. Her brother. Missing. Lost in an accident in the abandoned dorm along with several others. Knowing the grief and pain she suffered and the time she spent looking for him caused Harry's rage to grow beyond control. The carvings on the wall began to shake, dust falling from the grooves. The machines rattled as they moved for the first time in years.

"You were responsible for the missing students. Where are they?" He growled as shadows crept from the floor and over his body, darkening his legs but going no further.

"Safe" Banner hastily explained. "Under Kagemaru's control, but safe. When he realised they could be of no use he locked them away in the shadow realm. By defeating him we can return them."

"We?" Harry exclaimed hysterically. "You're grand plan is the culmination of a reformed renegade, myself, and a novice shadow duellist." Laughing, Harry continued. "What a marvellous trio, together we can make miracles."

But Harry sobered soon after. "Except I haven't agreed to anything. And I'll be damned if I let you near Jaden after what you just tried to do."

"But_" Banner began only to be interrupted once more.

"Yes, yes you already said that Kagemaru ordered it. And from what I understand you even put up a token of resistance. But you still let it happen, you sent not only Jaden, but the others as well. And I can't forgive that."

"You'll have to." Banner whispered but like before Harry could hear it clearly. "Do you think I am dressed like this for dramatic purposes? For the first time, Kagemaru assembled us all. Deep in the depths of the shadow realm he called on us to serve and fulfil his task."

Harry sat down on the stone floor in shock. Uncaring as the dirt and dust clung to his blazer. "How many?" He asked in response.

"Seven, including myself. Each wielding powers and skill unmatched by time." Banner pushed himself off the wall and sat next to Harry. "I know you don't trust me. But my only goal is the safety of the world. The Sacred Beasts must never be allowed to roam free or else the world as we know it will become a wasteland of destruction."

"And you expect me to just sit back and let Jaden fight them in the hopes he'll become strong enough?"

"No." Banner answered. "I expect you to play the game as it lies. If a rider challenges you, duel, win. I will not risk the fate of the world on the off chance that Jaden proves himself. No matter how sure of him I may be."

"How long do we have?"

Banner sighed. "Chancellor Sheppard plans to release the keys tomorrow. You, Alexis, Jaden, Zane, Chazz and Dr Crowler are to be summoned during my class. Nightshroud will be first. "

Harry leaned against the wall and sighed. "It all keeps coming back to Nightshroud." He muttered. Suddenly his eyes widened in realisation. "What's to stop the shadow riders just taking the keys and taking the cards?" Harry asked Banner. Standing up in panic and beginning to pace Harry turned to the masked man. "So long as they hold this key they're a target. For that matter, so am I."

"An ancient edict protects you." Banner explained. "When the sacred beasts were sealed away it was by a powerful shadow charm. It drained the majority of the power of the beasts into the spirit keys. The keys need the energy of duellists in order to not only unlock the sacred beasts, but awaken them. Where I to steal the keys I would have the cards yes, but not the immense power of the sacred beasts."

"So why not hide the keys? Give them to nobody."

"Because then Kagemaru will become desperate. He will hold the island hostage and force the entire academy into shadow duels until the energy is gathered. Sheppard would rather have faith in his students to win than condemn them to endless suffering."

Harry saw the logic. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't. But that didn't mean he had to like it. "So Nightshroud will have to challenge me." He asked after a moment of silence

"You intend to seek him out?" Banner inquired.

"I have far too many questions for him. I imagine should he lose he won't be in much of a talking mood?" The lack of answer to Harry's question told him all he needed and truth be told he wasn't surprised. "So you and me?" He said at last extending his hand to Banner who was still on the ground.

Taking the hand, Banner stood from the floor but did not let go.

"Thank you Harry. I am grateful not only for your help. But for the chance at redemption you have given me."

"Don't mention it." Harry muttered. "Seriously."

With that Harry vanished in a flash of purple light only to reappear in the forests. He had read the ancient texts. He knew about the sacred beasts whose power was in the same league as the Egyptian gods. Yet they had never mentioned them. With more questions than answers, he knew what he had to do and so began to chant. Picturing the realm of the gods in him mind. The swirling kaleidoscope of colour broken only by the shadows of the sleeping deities.

'I'm never going to get to sleep tonight.' He thought to himself as he vanished in a swirl of light leaving no trace of his presence behind. Like previous times he appeared before the gods but unlike most he was completely coherent.

"Hi." He said by way of greeting.

"We've been waiting." Came the response from all three of the gods rather than a single one.

"Tell me mortal did you enjoy our little match against the Gravekeepers?" Obelisk questioned. Though his expression did not change Harry could feel the smugness radiating off of the god. "I must thank you, it's been a long time since I've gotten to stretch my legs."

"Actually." Harry responded, "I was originally going for Ra. Bit of a mix up that but I am still new." He was never going to tell the god that he had been first choice. That little secret would go to his grave. "I'm assuming with your less than healthy interest in my well-being you know why I'm here?"

"You wish to know about Armatyle." Slifer answered.

"No, I want to know about the Sacred Beasts."

"Silly child." The red serpent like Dragon continued. "They are one and the same."

For the first time in many years. Harry finally took the bait of a hanging sentence and asked "What?"

"In the beginning." Obelisk explained. "In the height of our power. We existed as one being. Horakhty, the creator of light. It was not always like this, and as you can see it did not remain so, but for a time, this was how we existed. The sacred beasts are also capable of such a feat. Hamon, Uria, and Raviel, together they can form Armatyle."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Harry asked. "The Sacred Beasts were chronicled through time. I know of their powers, but not this?"

"Because they, like us, cannot do this alone. We did so through Atem. They did so through their wielder." Slifer answered. "It is possible they will do so again. Though mortals have forgotten that particular aspect of the Beasts, spirits have not. We refer to the beasts as Armatyle because that is who they are. Much like we are Horakhty, the fragments of light."

Harry found the silence that followed unbearable and as always, looked around the realm in curiosity. Seeing the once small shadows becoming more and more distinguishable he knew the answer to his next question. "It won't be long will it?"

"No." Ra spoke at last. "Armatyle is the first. But he will not be the last. Dark times are ahead of this world and the centre of it all will be duel academy." His eyes glowed and Harry saw a ball of light float out of the centre of the vortex and stop at him. In that light he saw himself.

Watching as an obviously older version of himself raised mountains and created tornados of fire and water to carve a path through armies Harry was in awe. He somehow managed to find the willpower to take his eyes off the sight and look at the red eyes of the gods in front of him.

"This is how you would have turned out." Ra answrred his unspoken question. "You were destined to become the most powerful user of magic in your world. When we brought you here it was because we needed you and your capacity for power."

The orb flashed and changed. Harry looked back and now saw Duel Academy in the midst of a storm. Lightning crashed into the grounds and waves rose far above the cliff sides. The Slifer dorm had been destroyed and the Ra dorm was on fire. The main campus roof had been shattered and through it Harry saw his friends looking up in fear.

Ra, Obelisk, Slifer. Hamon, Uria, Raviel. Avatar, Eraser, Dreadroot. An armoured man, a being of light. Together they all clashed over duel academy. The vortex of colour that inhabited the world of the gods now poured down from the sky. With each blow, every attack, the world shook and the skyline itself begun to crack. Beyond the light of the fragmented world Harry could see beyond. Other worlds of spirits, humans and more were being opened by the powers unleashed. But beyond even that Harry could see a dark shadow creeping through. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It was then, that Harry looked away in fear.

"You want me to stop this?" He choked. "How?"

"You've already begun. By agreeing to stop the rise of Armatyle you have taken the first step to keeping the gods in check. As you grow in strength you can ensure that if things go beyond control, you can seal us away." Slifer coiled his body around Harry's as he had done so many times before but this time, Harry could feel comfort radiating from the red scales. "We will be on your side youngling. We do not want war."

"Go home and rest child." Ra commanded gently. "Tomorrow night will be your greatest challenge."

Nodding. Harry vanished in a flash of purple light and reappeared in the night's sky. Falling alongside raindrops and stopping only before he hit the ground Harry opened his eyes just in time to see lightning flash in the horizon. Looking behind him and seeing the doors to the main building Harry knew what he had to do.

Tomorrow he would be reunited with his deck. He would find Nightshroud. And he would protect his friends with his soul if he had to. In a flash of purple he vanished. Never did he notice the red eyes tracing his every movement.

In the obelisk Blue Girls dorm Alexis woke up gasping for air. Looking out her window she could just make out the Boy's dorm shrouded in the shadow of night. Until one window lit up. Every time she had this feeling, Harry did something strange or stupid. She had first felt it when he left. Like a part of herself had been missing. And though she hadn't realised it at the time. She had felt it when he come home. Tonight she had felt both causing her to wake up from her dream. Blushing, she thought, it had been a good dream too.

Going back to bed she returned to her dreams of a black haired boy with green eyes and a lightning shaped scar.

As Harry went to bed and turned the lights of his room off with a wave of his hand. He looked at his bracers and wondered if he would dream of Alexis again with them on. It wouldn't be so bad, he thought, if he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So, my laptops in the shop, I had to write this on my tablet which wasn't too hard, but the dictionary isn't up to the standard that my laptop is. So I actually implore all my readers to look this over with a critical eye and tell me my mistakes. Otherwise enjoy this bit of fluff, filler, and drama.**

The next morning, the sun shone brightly over the buildings of duel academy. Students rose from their beds be they high quality or not with a smile on their face. For today was a day worth enjoying even though they had class.

For Harry Potter, he rose from his bed and enjoyed a long shower in place of the half arsed one he had had the morning before. Deciding to not wear the traditional long jacket Harry stood in his room in a black shirt and grey trousers tying a silver tie around his neck when the door was knocked. Opening the door he was unsurprised to find Alexis standing on the threshold.

"Good morning my dear." He said by way of greeting. His good mood allowing some of his English accent to slip through. Startling her with the difference from the normally bland tone of voice. "Just a second while I get this stupid tie on right and we can go."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at his lack of a blazer but said nothing as she watched him fail again and again at trying to get his tie on straight and proper. After what seemed like the fifth time, she stood from her chair, walked over, and stood behind Harry in the mirror.

"I don't see how you can do all the things you can do but can't tie a tie." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his chest and tied it for him.

Harry was speechless. The close proximity to Alexis was sending his newly awakened thoughts into overdrive. What a day ago would have been a mere gesture of help now made him think of things he had never thought of before. What made it all worse, was that as she did his tie for him, he stared into the reflection of her eyes which were looking right at his.

'Quick you idiot' Harry thought to himself. 'Think of something or else this gets awkward really fast' Looking into her eyes Harry settled for the truth instead of a smart comment.

"Before I was adopted I never had to wear a tie, well, I did but never properly, I was eleven after all. When I was adopted I had to go to a lot of functions like the one we met at. My Dad tried to teach me, but you try getting a twelve year old to wear a suit and tie. Kaiba insisted that no matter what his protégée had be dressed to impress, but it was Yugi who just smiled and said I'd understand one day. They'd all be laughing now if they found out."

Finishing his tie and wrapping her arms more tightly around his chest Alexis whispered in his ear. "You're secrets safe with me" Before grabbing hers and Harry's bag and walking to the door.

Looking at himself in the mirror Harry saw the ghost of himself four years ago staring back at him. Small, scrawny, and looking like a good gust of wind would blow him over as opposed to now. Now he stood tall confident and with eyes glowing with power he had yet to begin to understand. He couldn't be more content with his life and yet he knew, he knew Alexis would find out about his origin someday. He would tell her everything from his home, to his powers true nature, to his destiny. But not today, today will be a good day.

If he had seen the red pair of eyes watching them as they left the room. He would know his good days come at a cost.

As they sat down to a class Harry's thoughts turned from the beautiful woman beside him to the events of the night before. He knew he would be getting his deck back soon enough. He knew he would do anything to protect Alexis and his friends. But he also knew there would be no room for error. If he lost, they would be in danger.

Unknown to him in his little world of his own Alexis was watching him. She saw the frown appear on his face and his eyes narrow in thought but she was helpless to do anything about it. Whatever was causing it, she knew had something to do with what happened yesterday. She also knew he would tell her in his own time as he always did. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him. Reaching across their desk and placing her hand on his she smiled when his eyes landed on her.

"Smile, it won't happen." She told him.

"What won't?" He asked bemusedly. Not once moving his hand away from hers.

"Whatever bad thing it is you're thinking about." She clarified just as Professor Banner walked in making a response impossible. But nonetheless he smiled and squeezed her hand in turn before taking it away.

When Banner looked in Harry's direction he nodded once before commencing with his history lecture. Harry barely listened. He only took snippets of notes instead beginning to draw on a sketch pad he had in place over his notebook.

He didn't know how he did it. He didn't even know how he had started it. But somehow he had begun to draw Hogwarts. Despite it being years since he had last seen the castle he remembered every single detail as if it was only yesterday he had floated over the black lake. A wave of nostalgia swept over him but as he looked around, and saw Jaden sleeping, Syrus watching Banner as if he was afraid of missing a single word, Alexis watching Banner and taking notes. As he watched them, he was grateful to be in this world. With a family, with friends, and no pressure of fame.

He smiled.

Alexis looked at his drawing, looked at the smile on Harry's face, and smiled as well before turning back to Banner who was wrapping up his point also smiling. He turned to Harry and lost the smile on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your creativity Harry but Chancellor Sheppard would like to see you in his office." Banner called startling Harry and causing him to look up.

"Me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ignoring the mutterings of those around him he stared Banner down. Left unsaid was the question of why it was only him and not the others going.

"Yes, just you for now." Banner answered.

"As you wish" Squeezing Alexis's leg before standing and grabbing his bag Harry walked out and headed towards Sheppard's office.

"Come in." Sheppard called before Harry could knock on the door. Looking down the hallway he spotted the security cameras and smirked ever so slightly before walking through the door. "Welcome Harry, have a seat."

Walking to the desk Harry crouched ever so slightly before a chair flew from its spot to underneath his legs. When Sheppard raised his eyebrows and frowned at the casual display of power Harry merely replied "You left me without a deck, what did you think I would do in my spare time?".

"Yes well," Sheppard hastily collected himself before reaching underneath his desk and retrieving a small box. Harry could sense the power coming from the box and immediately knew what it was. "While you're collection is stored in the campus security building, I personally looked after your deck which is why I am now able to return it to you now. You will have to retrieve your collection yourself though."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be thankful and wonder why you're giving it to me a week early?"

Sheppard frowned. "While I won't question you're lack of gratefulness given the circumstances. Your lack of curiosity has me stumped."

"The spirit keys." Harry said in lieu of an explanation causing Sheppard's eyes to widen. "You intend to release them today. The shadow riders were dispersed last night."

"All true facts. But how did you know?"

"Friends in high and low places." Was Harry's answer and nothing else. Reaching across the desk and taking the box he opened it to find his cards wrapped tightly in a cotton cloth. He could sense their power begging to be released and so wasn't surprised that when he gripped the cards in his hand, a rush of power ran up his arm and spread across his entire body. "I understand why you're doing this." He further explained all the while watching his spirits appear on either side of him out of the corner of his eyes.

Before Sheppard had a chance to reply, he door opened once more. In came Crowler, Alexis, Jaden, Zane, Chazz, and Bastion. All of who's eyes widened upon seeing Harry and the Chancellor sitting opposite side of each other, but for different reasons. For Bastion, it was seeing Harry Potter at long last, he had seen him walking the halls, he had heard his reputation, but never had he been in the presence of the son of Maximillian Pegasus, the duelling legend of Duel Academy, and the only other British person aside from him. For Crowler it was a simple reason, Harry was an Obelisk Blue, if he was called to the Chancellor's office he should have been aware. For Zane and Alexis it was a reason of observation, Harry had his deck in his hands. And for Jaden and Chazz, it was something the others just couldn't see, Standing on either side of Harry and behind him, were duel spirits each wrapped in shadow preventing either from seeing who they were, and yet every now and then the shadows would part to reveal a blinding light that forced them to look away. Harry, seeing the number of occupants now outweighed the number of seats, stood and offered his chair to Alexis who took it with a grateful smile.

"Welcome, all of you, please get comfortable as best you can while I try to explain what is about to happen" Sheppard greeted them all, taking another box from under his desk as he did so.

Harry didn't listen to Sheppard as he explained the history of Armatyle, the Sacred Beasts as he used to call them instead he looked through his deck as if for the first time, mentally going through the synergy of the cards, for each card he saw he knew how it could be played how every card in his deck interacted with it and how, if it was the only card he had, it could save him.

He smiled again.

"Harry" Alexis's voice called out causing him to look up from his deck and into her eyes. "Are you in?"

Harry looked at her hand and noticed she was holding a jigsaw like piece in it. He could feel a pulse of weak energy emanating from it, calling out to those who could feel it. Looking around the room he noticed a similar key in every persons hand and one more lying in the box on Sheppard's desk. That key was his, there was no question about whether he was in or not. Gods had decided he was in. The enemy had decided he was in. And for the sake of his friends, he had decided he was in. He walked to Sheppard's desk, looked the man in the eyes, and nodded as he took his key. Then he walked out of the room.

"Harry!" It wasn't Alexis calling him for once. It wasn't Syrus or Jaden, it was Zane. And that was reason enough for Harry to turn around and stop walking. "You have your deck." It wasn't a question and so Harry didn't answer. "I'm glad. It means you and I can duel."

Nearby students actually stopped at hearing the words. Those same students would fall over in shock at Harry's next words.

"Not today."

The two walked out of the main building and along the coastline while Harry explained just why he would not duel the top ranked duellist. He explained about his desire to find Nightshroud before he found any of the others.

"It's not just about protecting them." Harry explained. "It's about getting answers. Nightshroud's name has appeared too many times in too many places for it to be mere coincidence. I have to know why he's doing it."

"That doesn't explain why you have to find him first. Let the others find him and question him then." Zane proposed.

"Because I have faith in all of you. Just like Sheppard. I know you won't give up without a fight. I know when push comes to shove you'll win." Sighing, Harry explained. "When you lose these duels, there'll be no talking."

The two sat in silence. Each one enjoying the companionship of the other. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. In the end, it was Harry who spoke.

"You're lucky you know, it could have been Syrus chosen." He told the older Obelisk. "You would have had to worry about your little brother."

"I already do." Zane told him. "If we lose. If we all lose. Then it's over. The Sacred Beasts will be released and Syrus will never be safe. But even if we don't lose. Do you really think he'll just sit on the side lines while me you and Jaden risk our lives and souls?"

Harry finally saw the brotherly side of Zane. "No I don't." He answered after a while. "I guess it's easy to forget that I'm not the only one with something to lose."

"We all have something to lose." Zane told him. "It's why we're doing this. To protect the ones we love. We may not all have super powers like you do. But we'll do the best we can and be proud of that fact."

Harry levitated a stone over the palm of his hand. Truth be told it was nice to be around someone who understood the weight of the world. "Thank you." He told Zane. "When this is all over. We will have our duel."

Zane nodded and looked at the stars in the sky. The two sat in silence once more.

"Harry!" The voice of the Dark Magician called out. Turning, Harry looked to the black armoured duel spirit and didn't have to even question why.

"Zane." He called to the older Obelisk. "The Slifer dorm!" He explained.

And that was really all he needed to say. In the darkness of night, the Slifer dorm had become a beacon of light towering into the black sky.

"Jaden." Zane breathed. "The shadow rider must think he's the weakest because he's in Slifer. Harry we have to...Harry?" Upon turning to the younger man he saw something he would forever remember but for many reasons.

Harry was doubled over on the ground gasping for air, sweating profusely and clutching his chest, specifically, his heart. "Alexis" He gasped. "What the hell was she doing!"

"What's going on Harry?" Zane asked, half confused and half scared seeing the state of his younger friend.

"Alexis was at the Slifer dorm." Harry explained, getting to his feet. "Whoever did that" He said pointing to the blinding light that was now fading away. "Brought them over there." Pointing to the volcano. Zane and Harry saw the white light had moved. "Take my hand Zane."

"Harry what's going on?" Zane asked instead.

"Zane." Summoning his arcane disk and strapping it to his arm Harry placed his deck inside and felt the rush of power go through his body. "Whatever you'll do to protect Syrus, know that I will do everything and more to protect Alexis. Now. Take. My. Hand."

Seeing the determination is his eyes. Zane knew Harry spoke the truth and nothing more. He took his hand and the two vanished in a flash of purple, not white light.

"You and I are going to duel, key keeper." Nightshroud called to Jaden from the opposite side of the platform he Jaden, and Alexis stood on. "Loose and your soul gets put in this card." Holding up a blank card and showing it. "And to ensure a speedy duel." He trailed off.

Fire burst from the volcano once more behind Jaden and Alexis causing them to turn around in fright. Jaden's eyes widened at what he saw.

Syrus and Chumley where sitting in an orb of magic surrounded by lava.

"So what'll it be key keeper. Better decide fast because that orb won't hold for long." As if to prove his point the orb began to tear right before Jaden's brown eyes. "Duel me, or watch you're friends become bar...What?" Nightshroud was also looking at the orb as he spoke and so trailed off as it suddenly became enveloped in purple light.

"Harry" Alexis whispered seeing the purple coloured magic.

"Who are you!?" He heard behind her.

Zane and Harry appeared at the very top of the volcano. Each looking down as Nightshroud issued his challenge.

"That son of a bitch" They both whispered at the same time. Harry for seeing the look of pure fear on Alexis's face and Zane for seeing his little brother hovering over a pool of lava.

"I'm going down there" Harry growled his body growing dark as shadow enveloped his body like a black cloak. "He'll pay for this."

"Even if you could teleport into a volcano do you really think you should?" Zane asked. "Any waste of time could put Syrus and Chumley in more danger."

"Leave that to me." Harry growled. Standing up. "And you're right. I can't teleport to a floating platform in the middle of a volcano, that'd be suicide."

"Then what're you..." For what seemed like the hundredth time that night Zane became silent as he watched Harry jump into a volcano.

As he fell. The energy that cloaked his body not only unveiled to reveal his Black Luster armour but also poured off his body in waves, slowing his descent like a geyser of water to break his fall. Looking behind him, his eyes flashed green and the dome surrounding Syrus and Chumley was covered in a purple shroud of his own magic.

"Who are you?!" Nightshroud demanded of him as soon as his feet touched the ground. Looking his new challenger over he saw the spirit key around his neck as well as the half pendant that also surrounded his own neck. "You defeated the Grave Keeper."

"Yes, and he warned me about you Nightshroud. He told me of your darkness, of your dragons." Harry called back. "He also told me of your armour. Let's see how well it holds up to this." His sword appeared in his hand in a swirl of purple smoke like magic and Harry charged.

He ran towards Nightshroud with his sword held high. Clearly telegraphing his every move. But just as he was in striking difference. He vanished in a flash of purple light and appeared behind Nightshroud with his back turned. Turning and using the momentum to strengthen his swing Harry struck.

A clash of metal could be heard throughout the platform.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw a sword he had heard about many times before. Yugi had told him of his ventures with the legendary dragons. But it was Joey Wheeler who had told him of this sword. Bound by the magic of Red-Eyes Black dragon a wicked blade with a three pronged hilt had blocked his.

Harry had never even seen him draw it.

"How did you get this." He breathed in shock. Vanishing in a flash of purple light he appeared beside Alexis who gripped his arm to steady him. "That sword. I thought I was the only one."

"You're like him." Nightshroud spoke calmly, his voice becoming hollow and dual layered. "You possess power foreign to this world. You do not belong."

"You have no idea." Harry muttered. "You wanted to duel them." He called back pointing to Jaden and Alexis. "But now you'll have to go through me."

"And I shall." Was his response.

Nightshroud readied his duel disk as Harry did the same. But before either of them could start Alexis stood in front of Harry with her arms outstretched.

"I can't let you do this Harry. You'll risk your soul." She cried wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. "What if you lose."

"Alexis." Harry whispered in her ear. "I have to do this. Win or lose. Neither of us will come out of this unscratched. I can't let you do this. I can't let anybody do this." Wrapping his arms around her as well he continued. "I will do everything in my power to protect you." He whispered. "Including this."

Throwing her to the side he called out "Dark Magic Attack!" Powerful energy poured from his hands and met the fireball that had been heading towards. He had heard the call of inferno fire blast from Nightshroud further confirming his suspicions.

"You really are like me."

"And you really are like him."

It was true. Harry was the human embodiment of the power of Mahad, the first and true Dark Magician. Just as Nightshroud was the embodiment of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"I thought I was the only one in existence. But if you try to hurt her or anybody else during our duel I assure you I will be." Harry warned as he lifted his duel disk once more. A ring of shadow magic encircled the two stopping anybody from interfering but also protecting the others from the attacks that would take place.

Nightshroud lifted his own duel disk sluggishly as if the usage of his powers had drained him of his energy. "That won't do." His now dual layered voice called out and suddenly the red eyes of his mask glowed brighter and shadows began to creep over Nightshroud's armour clad body. "Much better." With energy he did not have a minute ago, Nightshroud quickly drew his cards.

'That power' The voice of the Dark Magician of Chaos called out in his mind. 'That is not the power of Red-Eyes.'

'No' The Dark Magician agreed. 'Mahad spent a great deal of time with Red-Eyes. I know that power as if it was my own and this is not it.'

'Then we have to be careful,' Harry mentally called out. 'Nightshroud may not be all he appears.'

Drawing the five cards each. The opponents waited for the first one to make a move and end this.

Little did they know. It had only just begun.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost as if time slowed down before the duel started. Harry could only watch, waiting for Nightshroud to make a move. He didn't dare even think of a message to his spirit companions lest he miss out on anything and he couldn't bear to see the look of worry on his best friend's face. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a minute. Nightshroud's arm twitched, or so it looked. Harry could see the sixth card that had joined his previous five in his hand.

The duel had begun. Darkness had made its move.

Harry:4000/ Nightsroud:4000

"I play Red-Eyes baby dragon in defense mode." As the card touched Nightshroud's disk, flames a large black scaled egg rose from the molten lava beneath the two. Passing through the barrier they stood on in a flash of red light, it stood between the two for only a brief second before exploding. When the dust settled, Harry could only describe the dragon as a small and adorable Red-eyes Black Dragon.

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 700

"It's… cute" Alexis could be heard from behind the barrier.

"No Alexis" Harry called back as Nightshroud played three cards face down, signaling the end of his turn. "It's a free ticket to Red-Eyes, if I destroy it he gets to summon any level seven Red-Eyes from his deck."

Harry drew his card to start his turn before examining his hand. His deck may not have been used in nearly a month, but his spirits were ready and willing to fight for him.

"To start with I play the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" Harry called as the eye of Anubis appeared on Harry's forehead as he began to take part in the shadow duel. From a summoning circle came the skilled Dark Magician, who nodded to Harry as he waited for a command.

ATK / DEF: 1900 / 1700

"Next I play the spell card Magician's Circle." The magician's circle appeared around him making him look even more formidable than before. "This is a special spell, it allows me to pick up the top three cards of my deck and add either the Dark Magician, or any spell or trap that contains his name to my hand."

Picking up the top three cards, Harry smiled to himself as the card levitated and flipped to reveal the Dark Magician.

"Look at that; it must be my lucky day." The card flew from one hand to the other. "And not only do I get to add him to my hand but I get to choose the order of how the other two go back. But that won't matter because this" Placing the other cards back on his deck Harry picked another from his hand and played it. "Pot of Greed." He called as the grinning pot appeared on the field before exploding. Drawing the two cards he had already seen, Harry grinned.

"See I really wanted those cards." Harry explained as he played another card. Behind him, a seal appeared before spinning out of existence. "That was the emblem of the dragon destroyer. It allows me to bring the one and only Buster Blader from my deck to my hand."

"Are you going to end your turn anytime soon?" Nightshroud's dual layered voice sounded. "Or are you just going to keep stacking your hand with cards too powerful to use?"

"That's what you think." Harry called. "You might have been able to force the others into playing a quick duel. But since I'm here I can cancel out any of your tricks leaving only mine. I play Polymerization. Fusing together to the two cards I just collected to form one of my strongest cards, Dark Paladin come forth!"

The Dark Magician vanished from Harry's side before appearing on the field next to the Buster Blader. A vortex appeared behind the two pulling them in until they vanished. A dark storm began to build up above their heads as the portal opened once more and from it stepped the Dark Paladin in all his armored glory.

ATK / DEF: 2900 / 2400

"Not only does he give me control over your spell cards, he also gains five hundred attack points for every dragon in the field and in the graveyard."

Dark Paladin Attack: 2900-3400

"And let's not forget about my skilled Dark Magician, he gained a spell counter for every spell I just played and now that he's locked and loaded, he gets to skip town and bring back the Dark Magician that just hit the graveyard."

Mahad's final student returned to the field before turning to Harry. "Be careful" He warned. "You're using more of your powers than ever before; make sure you have enough to defend yourself."

"I'll be fine." He muttered. But he knew he was right. Maintaining the force field protecting Jaden and Alexis, the barrier protecting Syrus and Chumley, and his earlier theatrics he was beginning to feel the strain. He knew he could keep it up but he also knew that Nightshroud wouldn't go quietly into the night. His attacks would force him to use more power.

"Time to take a dent out of your forces," Harry muttered. "Dark Magician Attack his Red-Eyes Baby Dragon with Dark Magic attack!"

"Finally," The Dark Magician called before raising his arms and charging purple energy between his palms much like Harry had done before the duel. When he released the energy, it flew towards the diminutive dragon that was vaporized instantly on contact.

"You said it yourself." Nightshroud whispered but even over the bubbling lava of the volcano Harry could hear his dual layered voice. "When you destroy my Red-Eyes Baby Dragon I'm allowed to bring out any of his family and I think I'll choose his Daddy! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode. And then Red-Eyes Baby Dragon equips itself to him giving him an extra three hundred attack points."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack 2400-2700

"That doesn't matter; because you played another dragon my Paladin gains another five hundred more points. Take down Red-Eyes now!"

The Dark Paladin raised his sword in the air where waves of dark energy erupted from it, each one slicing through Red-Eyes before it finally exploded.

"You're forgetting about my Baby Red-Eyes, when he's destroyed while he's equipped to a monster, I'm allowed to take a level 1 dragon type monster from my deck and add it to my hand. And I choose this one, the Black Stone of Legend."

"I've forgotten nothing" Harry hissed. "You bring out as many dragons as you want. I'll keep knocking them down."

'And hopefully' The Black luster Soldier whispered inside his mind. 'We can force whatever possesses that body to completely take over.'

Harry nodded as he set two face downs and ended his turn. 'The shadow game knows who's in charge' he agreed. 'Whatever is holding him will face the consequences. I am not going inside a card.'

'It's not so bad' The Chaos Magician 'you can talk to a spirit sensitive no problem and you never have to worry about sleep, or food for that matter.'

'Are you actually trying to tell me' Harry began as Nightshroud drew his card 'that being inside a duel monsters card as a result of losing a shadow game can be in any way comfortable. And for the record I happen to enjoy food and sleep.'

'We'll keep you company' All of his monsters chorused in reply.

Somehow, Harry was even more determined to win.

"I play The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode."

Molten lava rose once more from the volcano and splashed against the barrier the two duelists stood upon. Inexplicably it began to harden to form a stone mound which, as it cooled, it began to crack and break apart to show a dragon egg held between the stone.

"Bugger me." Harry muttered softly.

"He won't be around for long. You see, this stone truly is legendary. Simply by sacrificing it to the graveyard, I'm allowed to bring out a level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my deck. Since my Red-Eyes Black dragon is chilling in my graveyard I'll chose something even cooler. My Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning"

The dark storm that began when Harry played polymerization gained even more ferocity than before. Lightning began to flash above the duelists heads. One particular bolt struck the ground in front of Nightshroud, blinding the spectators but Harry could see clearly a shadow of a monster appearing from the light. An amateur duelist would confuse the new monster for the summoned skull. At one point, during the design for the monster, Harry had mad that same mistake, until his father had pointed out the glowing red eyes and, naturally, the wings adorning the archfiend's back.

"With only twenty five hundred attack points, he might not be up to snuff, but thankfully I brought a little back-up, I activate my trap Red-Eyes Fang with Chain!"

The trap card rose face up revealing what would be kunai with chain, if not for the dragon shaped kunai with glowing red eyes. The chain sprung forth from the card face and wrapped itself around the arm of the Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning whose grin became even more sinister.

"This is a handy card to have. All I have to do is send it to the graveyard and I get to equip one of your monsters to mine. So I choose your Dark Paladin, get over here."

The Dark Paladin on Harry's side of the field was wrapped in the chains before being pulled slowly to Nightshroud's Red-Eyed monster. As he got closer, The Dark Paladin's energy could be seen channeling through the chain into the Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning who began to grow and snarl even more menacingly as his attack points rose.

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning attack 2500-2900

"A small increase I know but now that you're most powerful card is out of the way, I can destroy your Dark Magician. Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, attack the Dark Magician with conductive fire blast!"

Much like Summoned Skull, the Red-Eyes simply raised his arms and growled to summon forth powerful bolts of electricity, tainted red by the powerful magic used. It raced towards the Dark Magician who prepared his wicked staff to defend.

"I activate my trap!" Harry called, holding out his hand, the action mirrored by the Dark Magician. On both their hands a dark aura clouded their palms as the trap card rose. The electricity stopped just before reaching the Dark Magician and stayed there, as if time stood still. "Magician's Selection stops your attack and redirects it to the weakest monster on your field. But since you only have one on the field, it will have to do."

The dark aura that surrounded the hand of the dark magician grew bright and brighter until it turned the once red lightning almost completely black. Once it was, it flew towards the Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, reducing it to ashes on impact leaving Nightshroud's field empty.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered as the energy that was being drained from the Dark Paladin suddenly surged backwards causing his monster to explode.

"You think I'm down, but I'm not!" Nightshroud hissed. "This duel is taking too long. I've got another six key keepers to get through when I'm done with you." A black aura began to overtake the armored man, enveloping him completely until all that could be seen was his red eyes. "This power may be a match for you, but mine, my power is greater than you could imagine."

"I doubt it, I'm an artist." Harry commented, unfazed by the turn of events.

"Enough." The hulking mass of a shadow commanded. "I activate the special ability of the Red-Eyes Retro Dragon from my hand." A smaller version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared hunched over on the field in front of Nightshroud. Where it not for the clockwork cogs sticking out from it's extremities, Harry wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "When one of my Red-Eyes monsters is destroyed, this card automatically summons itself to the field in defense mode. And then, it uses it's powers to reverse time and bring back the destroyed monster." The air rippled beside the dragon and from the tear in space and time, came forth the Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning once more.

"Now finish what you started and destroy his Dark Magician." Nightshroud commanded.

Red lightning soared towards the Dark Magician once more who smirked before brandishing his staff and parting the arcs. They charged either side of him but did no damage.

"What?" Nightshroud hissed.

"I activated my second trap card. Dark Illusion." Harry called from behind the now face up trap card. It depicted a shield being guarded by the Dark Magician's staff. "This protects the Dark Magician for one turn. But not your Archfiend! Return fire, Chaotic Magic Attack!"

Charging the purple energy between his hands, Harry's spirit partner destroyed the Red-Eyes monster once more. Harry expected Nightshroud to be angry at the loss of his monster. And while he couldn't see his face anymore due to the shadows, he could hear the laughter.

"Let's see how you handle this." He chuckled, revealing his own trap card. "Red-Eyes Burn."

"He's nuts" Harry cried as a ring of fire appeared around both of them.

"What's going to happen?" He could hear Syrus calling out in confusion. He was surprised, however, when it was Chumley who answered.

"It deals damage to both of them equal to the Red-Eyes Archfiend's attack points."

"But why would he do that?" Alexis asked. "With his field empty he'll be defenseless."

Harry knew better, but as he opened his mouth, the explanation in his throat gave way to a blood curdling scream as the ring of fire spontaneously combusted. Black fire consumed Alexis's vision leaving nothing to see of her friend, even the dark outline he normally possessed was clouded by fire.

"Harry!" Everybody screamed. Even Zane could be barely heard from his position on top of the volcano.

A sound of shattering glass tore them from their worry. Syrus and Chumley began to scream instead as the protective barrier that Harry had formed shattered into purple wisps of smoke leaving only hat would have been left of Nightshroud's barrier which, given the lengthy time of the duel, was not much.

Standing on only a flat disc of white energy Syrus and Chumley clung together even as their friend shouted for them to be okay. So engrossed in their worry and fire they did not notice a hand break through the wall of fire. First an open palm, the hand closed into a fist before pulling back sharply into the fire. As it did, Syrus and Chumley began to float off their barrier ever so slightly before they were pulled towards the larger and more stable one, as if fired from a cannon.

The fire cleared, the first damage of the duel had taken place, but they were no longer on an even footing. Already tired from his antics and protecting his friends, Harry used what was left of his considerable power to save Syrus and Chumley and keep his body somewhat safe from harm. Light burns littered his face and hands as he collapsed to his knees.

"He saved us." Chumley whispered in awe. "He risked himself to save us."

The others looked to the laid back, if well informed, slifer red duelist each coming to terms with what had just happened. It had taken only a few seconds, but for them it was an eternity.

'You fool' each of his duel spirits shouted in his mind.

'Can you even stand?' The Dark Magician of Chaos asked him gently, appearing by his side in his spirit form yet still wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Jaden looked as one of the shadows he had seen following Harry appeared beside him. He knew it was a duel spirit. But he also knew it wasn't the Dark Magician as he originally thought due to that current monster spirit being present on the field. The shadow peeled away slightly to reveal the blinding light just as before, the light manifested into the shape of an arm that wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders, no doubt in an effort to help. But Harry didn't even so much as twitch.

"Take me!" He shouted to the shadows with glowing red eyes. "You've done enough, take me instead. I wager my key and my soul."

"You fool" The shadows hissed, "Don't you see that I've broken his body and his mind. He may not have suffered as greatly as an ordinary man should have but I assure you he felt all of the pain thanks to his little stunt. This duel is over; I will have your soul soon."

Alexis ran to Harry's side. Not even noticing as the shadow barrier protecting them from the affects of the duel collapsed. Had she have done so she would have seen the energy flow back to Harry. But as she ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around her best friend she saw none of this.

"Please get up" She whispered in his ear. Tears falling down her face once more at seeing her friend in pain. "Please, you have to get up. You're strong. You can beat him."

But she received no response.

"Then how about both of our souls?" Alexis challenged as she stood tall, still keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Duel both of us, our three keys and our two souls, but you leave him alone." She offered.

"Interesting, you care for him enough to wager everything for his soul." Nightshroud mused, no hint of a dual layer in his voice. What would have been considered a charming voice was now nothing but a monotone. "Very well…"

"No." A weak voice sounded from beside Alexis. "I have to save him."

"Harry" Alexis breathed.

* * *

'Harry listen to me.' The Dark Magician of chaos whispered in the opposite ear that Alexis was whispering in. 'Listen to her' He pleaded. 'You are the wielder of chaos. You protect those who cannot protect themselves. You are a chosen of the gods themselves. You always have power.'

'Come on kid.' The Black Luster Soldier said as he too appeared beside his friend. 'You need to snap out this. Forget about the host. Forget about the Gods. Do this because you're the strongest there is and nobody can take that from you.'

"No." Harry said weakly. "I have to save him."

He heard Alexis say his name beside him. Standing with her help he lifted his duel disk once more.

"Clever trick." He gasped once he was standing upright. "You can't beat me so you burn me. But this duel isn't over and I'm about to win."

"You think you can beat me?" Nightshroud hissed. "Let me show you the power of darkness." A card rose from the ground in front of him. "I activate Red-Eyes spirit. This allows me to bring back any Red-Eyes monster from my grave and I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon just so can I sacrifice him to bring out the true being of the dark, The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

The shadows stretched and darkened the playing field as the molten figures of the destroyed Dragon's appeared behind Nightshroud, pouring their dark energy into a void that had appeared above his head making it widen until it was big enough to fit its purpose. A dark and colossal dragon appeared behind above Nightshroud's head. Spreading it's wings it let out a roaring cry before breathing fire into the sky, high enough to break the cloud barrier above their heads.

ATk/DEF: 2400/2100

"This dragon gets three hundred attack points for every dragon on my field making it the strongest card out. But just for kicks, I equip him with the Black Metal Dragon, giving him an extra six hundred attack points. Can't you see when he attacks next turn, this duel is over. I play a face down and end my turn." Placing the last card in his hand into his disk, Nightshroud then lowered it.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Attack 2400-3000

"Then I guess I better make the most of my turn then." Harry muttered as he drew a card. Nodding to his spirits, they both vanished in preparation. "I play the spell Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards so long as I discard two. Next I play the spell card dedication through light and darkness. By sending my Dark Magician into the void he emerges once more, tainted by the powers of both light and dark, I give you the Dark Magician of Chaos."

The Dark Magician vanished into the cosmic void for a brief second before the Dark Magician of Chaos stepped out of it to take his place.

"When my faithful friend steps out of the void he allows me to take one spell card from my grave and add it to my hand. I choose the Pot of Greed only to play it once more."

"Next I activate the spell card Reasoning." Harry declared. A card showing an angry man pointing in declaration appeared in front of him. "It's simple. You declare a level, I draw until I find a monster I can summon. If you guess it right, I discard it. If you guess it wrong, I summon it."

"Are you so desperate for monsters that you choose to lose your own cards?" Nightshroud asked in favor of choosing.

"No." Harry vehemently denied. "I would never be so careless. I know the next card in my deck is a monster. I can feel my cards calling out to me every second of every day and when I duel? It's like a chorus of cheers right beside me. I can feel it in my bones that the next card is a monster, and when you guess. I win. So go ahead."

"Very well," Nightshroud acquiesced. "I choose level 5."

"Thank you." Harry said as his fingertips touched the card. "Because you were right, the card on top of my deck is Jack's Knight, a level 5 monster, now he goes to my graveyard." As he placed the card in the graveyard slot, the card was taken in only for a blinding white light to shine from the same place. "My graveyard had only Dark Monsters." Harry admitted. "Chaos requires both darkness and light in order to thrive. By placing one light monster in my graveyard I'm allowed to remove it, and any of my dark monsters, in this case my Dark Paladin, and with their combined energy comes the envoy of the end, The Black Luster Soldier!"

The light shone brighter, breaking the clouds above their heads whereupon a beam of light shone down right beside the Dark Magician of Chaos. Floating down from the sky was Harry's warrior spirit, the Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the End.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry's monster called as his feet touched the ground. "Had to make an entrance."

"Go ahead and attack." Nightshroud challenged. "No matter how powerful a monster you summon you cannot beat my dragon."

"First off." Harry replied. "It's not your dragon. You tainted the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and turned him against his host. That abomination," He pointed at the malevolent beast in front of him, "is going down right now! I don't have to attack. As a matter of fact, so long as my Black Luster Soldier stays right where he is, he's allowed to banish any one monster on the field. And guess who's just itching to be banished. Black Luster Soldier, take down the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and drag him from the game!"

With a nod, the warrior of Chaos raised his sword high into the air with both hands where both duelists and spectators alike could see the air begin to ripple and distort as it seemingly flowed into the sword. The sword began to glow a brilliant white light and shake of it's own accord before the Black Luster Soldier slammed it into the ground where the blade pierced the barrier they stood on with ease.

The tip of the blade reappeared above the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon through a portal of black and white light. Tendrils of energy came through the portal alongside the blade where they grabbed the colossal dragon and began to drag him through the portal. As it was dragged through, it let out a threatening roar and tried to breathe black fire. But just as the flames escaped its maw, it's head was dragged through the portal, cutting off the jet just as it started. The rest followed soon after.

And that was that. The Dragon of Darkness with gone. Despite the light show and epic display his exit had provided, it was rather anticlimactic.

"This duel is over Nightshroud." Harry whispered softly. "There is nothing you can do to stop me." Placing a spell card into his duel disk, he declared as a purple miasma began to cover the field "I play Dark Magic Veil. At the cost of one thousand life points. I can bring back one Dark Spellcaster from my grave. And I choose my favorite of them all, the Dark Magician." The fog grew darker leaving nobody with the ability to see, before it cleared leaving Harry's ace monster on the field once more.

"Go ahead." Nightshroud challenged. "By destroying my Black Metal Dragon I'm allowed to add one Red-Eyes card to my hand. And I choose another Red-Eyes Retro Dragon. So I'm going to survive."

"Wrong." Harry called. "When my Dark Magician was summoned. The Dark Magic Circle I played so long ago activated in the presence of it's creator. This allows me to banish the only monster you have left on the field. You're Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, preventing you from using the effect of the one in your hand." The arcane circle surrounding Harry began to spin in place before leaving the ground and hovering just over the Red-Eyes Retro Dragon. Lowering itself around it, the Dragon began to vanish as it passed through the circle before it was gone completely. The circle returned to Harry where it continued to glow as if nothing happened. "And just to be sure. I play the spell card Dark Magic Attack to destroy your face down." Harry returned, without any energy in his voice.

The Dark Magician waved his staff and the face down on Nightshroud's field rose to reveal another Red-Eyes Spirit trap card.

"And with only one monster out on your field. My two magicians have more than enough fire power to end this duel." As he said this, Harry sunk to his knees once more. Exhaustion finally setting in.

The two Dark Magicians, one of Chaos and one of birth, raised their staffs and angled them towards their counterpart's where they began to charge a ball of pure energy bigger than either would have managed on their own. Lowering the staffs and pointing them at the Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, the ball flew towards it, blasting it into a thousand pieces before continuing and destroying the shadows that covered Nightshroud's body.

When it was over. The three monsters looked towards their fallen friend in sorrow before fading away along with the spells in place on the field leaving only Harry, his friends, and Nightshroud.

Alexis lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around her best friend once more to keep him from falling face first into the barrier while Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all ran towards them now that the duel was over.

But they did not get far as rings of fire began to surround the three groups, blocking them from moving while also blinding those who still had the capacity to see. When they finally managed to see once more they found themselves no longer inside the volcano. But rather at the bottom of it.

"Syrus!" Zane's voice could be heard as he skidded down the volcano. Grinding to a halt, he quickly ran and grabbed his brother into a fierce hug as if afraid that letting him go would make him vanish.

"I'm okay Zane." Syrus mumbled through tears of shock. "Harry kept us safe."

"I know." His brother returned. "I saw the whole thing."

Jaden and Chumley meanwhile ran towards their fallen hero as fast as they could in the hopes of helping him. Finding him in the arms of Alexis, unconscious, both were shocked having never seen Harry in anyway vulnerable before.

"This is what happens when you win a shadow duel?" Jaden muttered just as the other keepers of the spirit keys arrived.

"We felt the keys pulling us in this direction." Bastion explained as Chumley and Chazz took Harry from Alexis's arms and began to lift him towards the hospital. "What happened?"

"Nightshroud." Was all Jaden could say to start. Pointing at the also unconscious shadow rider who lay on his own away from the group. "He kidnapped me, Chumley, Syrus and Alexis. He wanted to duel me. But Harry showed up and took over. Things were going pretty well for a while but then Nightshroud played a card just to get to Harry. He gave everything he had to keep us safe and win the duel."

"A commendable effort." Crowler acknowledged as he bent over the fallen shadow rider. Zane picked up the card that the loser's soul was to be placed in and found no face inside. Instead he found only a mask, bound by chains but still appearing as malevolent. "Zane." Crowler gasped drawing the attention of the third year Obelisk. "Get Ms. Rhodes to the hospital now!"

Never before hearing the serious tone in his headmaster the obelisk obeyed without question. Taking Alexis by the hand he walked her to the hospital only feet behind her best friend.

"Slacker. Bastion. Get over here and help me." The doctor commanded once his Obelisks were out of earshot. "Make sure this man gets to the hospital in one piece. Alexis wouldn't want her brother harmed any more than these two seem to be."

Eyes widening at the realization. Both of them could only nod before the three lifted the now identified Atticus Rhodes, formerly known as Nightshroud. And brought him to the hospital.


End file.
